Behind Blue Eyes (Rewrite in progress)
by The-Magical-Bookworm
Summary: Deidara's sister comes into the Akatsuki and some things are better left unsaid as they learn of his past. Just what is their bomber hiding? And what consequences are there? Re-make - -
1. The Worrying Job of a Big Brother

**(REWITE OF CHAPTER ONE)**

Deidara sighed, watching boredly as the fan above swung unendlessly in a circle. Many would think he would be thinking about when his next mission would be or who to be the next viewer of his 'art', but he thought nothing of the sort.

He was thinking of _her_, his only living relative.

His sister.

One long year it had been since he last saw her. Her fearful eyes forever haunted his dreams. Was she okay? Did something happen to her? Was she alive even now?

The more he began to think of her, the more worried he became. He would've already had gone back for her if it weren't for the Akatsuki's involvement. He had left shortly after becoming a rogue to collect enough Ryo for them to buy a house in the middle of know-where. Then he wouldn't have to face the constant fear of Iwa Anbu coming after him and live forever with his beloved little sister.

Everything had been coming into place.

He had just collected enough from his missions and was returning back when the Akatsuki appeared. He was well aware of who they were and had little to no interest in joining a gang of S-ranks. All he wanted to do was get back to his sister.

But they had different plans for him.

Either defeat Itachi or be killed. Those were his choices. Running away certainly wasn't an option and neither was being murdered, so he went with defeating the Uchiha.

He lost of course, explaining why he was in the Akatsuki base, in his room, with Sasori downstairs doing something he didn't really care about.

It had been one year since then.

He sighed once more.

_'Kami must really have it out for me.' _He had debated a thousand times if he should ask to recuit her into the Akatsuki or not. He didn't doubt one minute she could last here with everyone, it was just...being _here_ made it so hard.

She didn't deserve to be marked as a criminal for following after her brother. Even if no one knew she existed, they would soon if she were to join.

Should he ask for her enrollment? He didn't know if she took on ninja-training from his old scrolls and textbooks from school (He didn't bother to return them so it wouldn't really surprise him). If so, would Leader-sama still accept her?

But then the chance of them finding out everything he's hidden for so long could come out...The blonde rolled over onto his stomach, his feet hanging over the end of the bed. He was torn between want and need.

He wanted so desperately to see her again, to hold her like they use too...but he knew his sister needed a more stable environment.

Debating these, he sat up. _'Screw it.' _Swinging his legs out of the bed, he arose and headed towards the door.

As he stalked down the halls, he failed to come up with a valid arguement as to why his sister should join...

He realized this the moment he knocked upon the door and a brisk "Enter." followed. Taking in a shaky breath, Deidara stepped in.

**Soooo? Interested yet? **


	2. Meet The Little Look Alike

**(REWRITE OF CHAPTER TWO)**

_Knock. Knock._

Leader-sama glanced up from his desk, wondering faintly who that could be. No one came to his workroom unless it was an emergency dealing with anyone in the Akatsuki. Glancing sideways to a blue haired Kunoichi sitting in the desk over, he silently asked for who it was.

The amber eyed woman nodded and closed her eyes. Not a moment later, they reopened. "It's Deidara."

He raised an eyebrow. Just what would Deidara want to see him for? Seeing how he was going to find out, he turned back towards the door. "Enter."

There was a short pause before the doorknob began to turn, then open. In stepped a boy no older than fourteen. He had long blonde hair that reached to his lower back that was done up in the very low ponytail. His bangs had been pushed to his left side of the face, effectively covering the entire side. His headband was done tied around his forehead, keeping the hair tucked behind his ear. Only a single cerulean eye could be seen.

The boy had on dark green robe top (That reached down to his lower thigh) with white linning. Under the robe was a black sleeves V-neck shirt with mesh armor and fish net. His pants were dark green as well, but had been tied around the ankle part just inches before it ended. Normally there would be a pouch on each hip, but there weren't none.

Pein watched him enter. It was clear he was nervous despite the confident look that was pasted to his face. "Whatever your reasoning is for coming here better be good." He growled, putting on his pokerface.

Truth be told, the pierced man had a soft spot for the youngest member. His spunky attitude made the base interesting and seemed to brighten the dreary halls of the Akatsuki.

Before his arrival, the term 'all work and no play' was a constant tradition there. They all did their missions, exchanged little to no words amongst each other, then retired in their rooms for the rest of the time, waiting to recieve another mission. Their partners were the only ones they had any social contact too. When the bomber had first arrived, that quickly changed.

He was loud, rude, almost bi-polar, and yet, many were drawn to him. He most certainly ruined the stereo-typing of average super villians that was for sure. And over the weeks and months, Pein had began to see his associates in many different terms. Kisame, the one he had thought to be the strong silent one, had turned out to be the humorous and carefree person. He always wore a trademark grin. Itachi began to speak more, which surprised him, and even Kakuzu's usual cold and rigid attitude slowly began to mold into a more relaxed form.

The final one was Sasori. He had changed the most from among the Akatsuki. With Orochimaru, he had been always silent, always cold. Pein had suspected it was the doing of Orochimaru that had made him that way, but never confirmed it. He never talked about the ex-Akatsuki member since he left. Deidara had been wise enough to keep his mouth shut and not ask about the sannin. The first week had past since the blonde had become the puppet's partner and the leader wasn't too surprised to see the pyro following the red head around like a duckling and it's mama. Though they shared completely different viewpoints on art (Which sometimes led to an all out fight between the two), they understood one another to a certain degree.

Over the weeks that followed, Sasori began to emerge from the cold shell he had buried himself into and now talked almost as much as Kisame.

Yes, Deidara had unknowingly managed to convert the Akatsuki from a cold ruthless organization to a family.

Staring at the blonde now, he waited for an answer.

Deidara clenched his fists, wondering whether to explain the entire situation from scratch, but quickly went against it. "About a year ago when I was first given the invitation to join the Akatsuki, you believed that I was heading towards my next client to recieve my next mercenary mission." He began, his confidence growing with each word. Too earn ryo, he had to travel the nations, taking clients who wanted him to blow up their enemies' bases or create a flash show to scare them or something along those line. The price was often good and within six months, he had had enough to buy a large patch of land in the middle of know-where that would last them a very long time.

Pein nodded slightly, curiousity growing with every by passing second. "Carry on."

"That wasn't what I was doing, hmm." He said, watching the eyes sharpen. "Back in Iwagakure I have a relative; a little sister."

"I wasn't informed of you having _any_ living relatives." The leader growled, obviously not pleased to hear of this. Mainly because he in which did not know. Deidara had one of the most rarest kekkei genkai's he had ever come across. And learning now he had sister who most likely had the Explosion Release surprised him.

Deidara shrugged. "I didn't want any Anbu or rogue's threatening her, so she went under the radar when I first defected. While she stayed hidden, I left her to go earn some Ryo, un." He explained to the briefest of terms. "I was returning back to her when you stopped me."

"Simply telling us, we would have let you go, give her the money, and return back." Konan spoke, for the first time since the blonde had entered.

Deidara scoffed. "Like I'd really go and tell you that I had a sister. You probably would have held her captive or something to ensure my loyalty, yeah." He had originally thought they would kill her with little to no hesitation, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You're not leaving this organization, you lost that freedom when you lost to Itachi." Pein stated. Deidara bit back a retort of _'Like I really had a chance!' _and shook his head. "I ask if she may be aloud into the organization. Whether she become a ninja or a simple maid, I could care less, hmm." He knew very well Pein wouldn't turn his request down without second thought. He knew very well the rariety of his bloodline trait and knew for a fact his sister had it as well.

"Explain."

"Uhhh...what?"

He growled at him. "Your sister."

"Ahhh, well, she should be about ten now..." He wasn't quite sure what exactly to tell him about his sister. "Her name's Kikuko but she preffers Kiku-chan...un."

"Is she a ninja?" Konan pressed, seeing irritation growing on Pein's face. Deidara cupped his chin. "I don't think she would go to the academy. Kiku-chan likes to isolate herself from others so she would probably be doing an independant study, hmm."

"Do you know whether she has any connections?" In other words, was she a spy or possible threat to them. He shook his head. "She doesn't like crowds and could really care less if Iwagakure burned to the ground, yeah." He admitted with a small shrug.

Just like him, Kiku had a grude against her birth village.

Pein sighed, leaning back in his chair. A ten year old with no possible ninja experiance didn't apease him. There was no chance she would become a maid seeing how they didn't need one. Most members just made a clone and sent them off to clean up. It was much simpler than having an actual human do it.

Training her may take time, but they still had a long ways to go before they would start collecting the bijuu, so shifting her training from member to member should make her strong in just a couple of years.

And to top things off, she could have the Explosion Release.

"Where does she resign?"

Deidara perked at the question, happy to have gotten him interested. "On the outskirts of the village, we had a place out near the mountains-"

"Very well, go and fetch her." He said, cutting him off. "Sasori will be accompanying you there and back. Three weeks is your set time limit."

"Hai, un!"

"Dismissed."

Closing the door behind him, Deidara couldn't help but grin. _'Just you wait Kiku-chan, Nii-san's finally coming!'_

As the blonde went to his room to pack, Leader-sama called Sasori in to fill him on the mission at hand.

-Four Day Skip-

"Where are we going exactly brat?" Sasori growled, trugding along side his blonde partner. He didn't seem the slightest bit bothered with his cold growls, his hands were clenched and a there was a prep in each step he took, like he was fighting the urge to break off into a sprint.

He wasn't sure whether he was wary or excited.

They were currently on the outskirts of the Hidden Rock village, traveling along the outer area of the wall incircling the village. The sky was pitch black, the mountains forbidding the moon to shine it's bright light down. It provided good cover for the two Akatsuki as they went on.

Not like they were really making an effort to hide themselves.

Sasori could have cared less if the entire Anbu black ops unit attacked them, it would've given him something to do then walk. The past four days had been nothing but walking and he was itching to use his puppets.

"Kiku-chan lives out of the village, just a bit beyond the wall." Deidara said, scanning the wall. "We ingraved a little design so we know where to find each other, hmm. Its a little thing we did when we first started living out beyond the wall." As orphans, they traveled around the forest a lot, constantly changing their make-shift homes and finding safer, more durable places to live. before he had left to collect ryo, they carved a picture into the wall, so whenever he came back, he'd know where to go. Each carving signafied which way he would turn and travel.

It was a code only he and his sister knew.

He came to a halt, his hand sliding against an indention of what it looked to be a tree with five apples ontop. "Okay now turn fifty degrees..." He murmured, turning slightly to the left. "And walk twenty footsteps..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he followed him into the forest beyond. A tree rested infront of them, with another drawing carved out. Deidara traced the pattern of the bird design, counting the feathers in his head. Then he turn to the left and started to walk again. Each carving lead them deeper into the forest. Some led to caves that had a large X's on the walls, signafying she had moved on due to some reason.

"Where are you going now?" Sasori growled, his patience running thin. Two hours of following carvings was getting old.

"I already told you," He muttered. "I'm trying to find her current location, she likes to move around alot guessing from the last four caves, yeah."

"Obviously."

Deidara suddenly grinned. "I think I've found her." Breaking into a sprint, he leaped over a fallen tree and coming in after him, Sasori stopped, staring at the large rock shelter.

There were four boulders in total, two seeping into the ground while the third tilted ontop. The forth on acted as the floor. It was a natural rock shelter, a rather big one at that.

From one side to the other, it had to have been the length of a trailer and height of a two story house.

Peeking inside, he could faintly make out what it looked to be a hammok and a few dishes. Rock shelves ran along the two boulders, what was on them, he could not see, it was too dark and they were to high up.

From a far off distance, he could hear the sounds of a rushing waterfall. _'Hmm, well she seems adapted to living out in the wilderness.' _He thought, adding it to the mental check-list. Leader-sama had ordered him to collect entail on Deidara's sister to see if she would last long in the Akatsuki.

"Heeeellooooo~" Deidara called, walking in, heads tossed casually over his head. "Anyone hoooome?" His lack of caution and concern made the puppet want to whack him aside the head. The brat didn't even know if enemy nin was hiding in here.

_Pop! Pop!_

Small explosions blew by their feet, followed by an inhuman snarl. Sasori jumped and lashed out his scorion tail, preparing for battle, but Deidara simply laughed. "Nice pop rocks, but its gonna take some real explosions to scare your older brother, hmm!"

There was a brief silence before a low growl responded. "Code."

Deidara cleared his throat before speaking, his voice bouncing off the rocky walls.

"Thunder and lightening are joined by fate, as two siblings are bonded by blood. One is as courageous and strong as thunder while the other is quick and fierce like lightening. Neither can exist without another. Like ying and yang, they're one. They never show their true power until the clouds begin to cry, then they race to protect the sky they most love!"

A darkened figure leaped from the shelves above and tackled the blonde to the ground. "Nii-san I can't believe it's really you, cho!"

Deidara laughed and hugged her back, ignoring the pain in his lower back. "My have you grown, last time I could withstand a tackle, you didn't get fat did you, yeah?"

The figure punched his arm. "Don't turn a compliment into a negative comment Nii-san!" Sasori cleared his throat, getting both their attentions. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get some light into here would you?"

She stared, then turned to her brother. "Who's the ugly creature?"

It took all self-control not to burst out laughing, he shook, taking a few moments to calm down before speaking. "That's my partner, Sasori."

"Ewww, no offense, but you can do waaaay better than that big brother."

The lid popped open and Sasori got out to prove her wrong.

"You do know its practically pitch black, so I can't see you." She said deadpinned, climbing off her brother and strolling into the shelter. "but no worries, I have fire!" Lighting a match, she tossed down on the firewood and dried leaves she collected and it immediately caught fire. And like magic, every lit up, revealing the appearance of Kikuko.

She looked alot younger than ten, weighing between the ages of eight and nine with milky white skin and smoldering dark blue eyes and small wide pink ovals directly under her eyes.

Her clothes consisted of a dark blue knee length sleeveless kimono with a white sash and lining. She had on tight dark grey shorts with white bandages wrapping around her ankles to her calves. She had black combat boots and bracelets on both wrists: consisting of green, blue, and red with many designs. Her hair was much lighter than Deidara's, pooling down to her middle back and was untamed, curling in various areas.

"Nevermind Nii-san, he's a keeper, cho!" She declared, giving him a thumbs up. "I don't mind having a circle as a brother, just as long as he gets all the pretty boys."

His eyebrow twitched. "We are _not_ a couple, we're partners, _partners_. Nothing else."

Kikuko rolled her eyes, turning back to her brother, not believing it for a moment. "I didn't expect getting ryo would take so long," She huffed, hands on her hips. "but I guess you're here, that's all that matters I guess. Now we can move out to the country and live life like farmers, cho!"

Deidara sighed, shaking his head. "Somethings have happened these past two years Imouto..." Deciding to take a seat, he began explaining.


	3. To a new level

**(REWRITE OF CHAPTER THREE)**

_Recap: __His eyebrow twitched. "We are not a couple, we're partners, partners. Nothing else."_

_Kikuko rolled her eyes, turning back to her brother, not believing it for a moment. "I didn't expect getting ryo would take so long," She huffed, hands on her hips. "but I guess you're here, that's all that matters I guess. Now we can move out to the country and live life like farmers, cho!"_

_Deidara sighed, shaking his head. "Somethings have happened these past two years Imouto..." Deciding to take a seat, he began explaining._

-:-

"I would've been here a year ago if it weren't for them bastards," He explained, jerking a thumb over at his partner, Sasori. "I was returning back when they stopped me. They're called the Akatsuki. It's basically a secret organization consisting of S-ranked criminals. In a couple of years, they're going to go and start rounding up the bijuu, hmm. They plan on creating some weapon of mass destruction or whatever, I stopped paying attention within the first five minutes of Leader-sama's loooong ass speech."

Kikuko nodded slowly, giving him the gesture to go on. "Well, you know how our kekkei genkai's really special, ne?" She nodded once more. Sasori added this to his mental check list. _'Has Explosion Release.' _

"Leader-sama tracked me down and gave me three options: Join willingly, fight for my freedom, or be killed. I ended up choosing the 'fight for my freedom' one. And as you can tell now by the black cloak and red clouds, I lost." Bile rose in his throat, but he kept it down as he went on. "I didn't tell them about you in fear of them killing you or something ruthless. But over the year, I made observations and decided you would be safe there, un."

"So we're not following Kaa-san's promise...?" She murmured sadly, a look of downcast falling over her face. Deidara winced lightly, not going unnoticed by Sasori and placed a hand on her head. "It's just gonna be a little longer m'kay?" He promised, bringing her close. "Patience is-"

"-A virture I know..." She sighed and leaned her head on her shoulder. "This sucks."

He chuckled lightly. "Your telling me, yeah."

Sasori glanced from the two to the fire, and then back at them. "We'll be staying here for the night," He told them firmly. "and head out first thing tomorrow morning."

"He's rather bossy ain't he?" She whispered.

"And impatient, hmm." He whispered back.

Kiku grinned, scooting closer to him (If that were even possible). "So what was your training like with the thrid Tsuchikage? I never did get to find out." The moment he saw her, he hastily explained his situation and left the same day, promising that when he returned, they'd move far away and live life in peace.

Deidara paused momentarily. "Hmm...definitely _not_ normal." Sasori's ear perked, not once had he ever heard his partner speak of his training under the Tsuchikage.

"Liiiiiike?" She pressed.

The older blonde was silent for a moment before answering. "I had to be up at 4:30 every morning, run five laps around the entire village, do one hundred sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups, squats, log punches with each fist and a hundred kicks with each leg. Every week the old man added more weights to my arms and legs, making it damn near impossible to do the daily morning routines, un. Once I finished morning exercises, I'd move onto the noon training. I practiced my chakra control and beat the shit out of trees. When the afternoon came, I practiced my taijutsu, ninjutsu, and a bit of genjutsu." He explained, missing the Kiku's pale face. "Then the old man would beat the life out of me and give me a crap load of homework to do. On the weekends he taught me basic school stuff: Math, science, history, the works. And I'd repeat the process the next day, un."

"That's alot more than what I do..."

He turned his head in surprise. "I didn't think you'd continue to train after I left."

"Well I wasn't about to let all those stolen library books and scrolls go to waste now was I?" She pointed out. "I'm not sure how far I've progressed since all I've got to compare myself is you before you left for training, buuuut, I know for sure I'm past genin. I sometimes sneak into the training grounds and watch them."

"And judging from all these weapons laying around, you take what they leave, right?"

She nodded, not seeming the slightest bit shameful. "They left them there overnight, so I took them and put them to good use."

He clonked her on the head. "Baka, un."

"You shouldn't be scolding me considering YOU'RE the S-ranked criminal here." She grumbled, rubbing her head.

"Che, fine."

Kiku grinned, happy to have won and hugged him tightly. "I'm happy your back..."

He rested his head on top of hers. "Me too Kiku...me too..."

-:-

"So how far are we going, cho?" Kikuko asked as she stuffed another scroll into her bag. "Land of Lightening? Snow? Oh! What about Fire-"

"Amegakure." Sasori growled, stepping into Hiruko. She gave his puppet a distasteful look.

"That thing is hideous."

"Does it look like I care?" He asked flatly, connecting the chakra threads to the gears. Kiku watched as the scorpion tail raised and shook her head. "Alright, your choice." Not her problem if he preferred to be used in tales to scare little children. Sasori of the Red Sand, the monster that will kill you if you don't go to sleep.

The perfect bedtime story.

"What is taking the brat so long." The puppet muttered, trudging out of the cave. It was a five minutes walk to the stream, surely the simple task of collecting water couldn't be _this _hard.

Kiku frowned, not liking her Nii-san being called such a term. "He's not a brat."

"Could've fooled me." He raised the tail, blocking the shuriken that came him way. She appeared beside him, side kicking him across the earthy ground.

She leaped into the air, spinning into a three-sixty motion, throwing a fleet of shuriken towards him. Slamming her palms together, she shouted. "Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!" The dozen of shurikens doubled, then tripled as they flew his way.

His scorpion tail spun around, easily blocking the weapons. Kiku twisted her wrists and fell into a tree. He felt his tail jerk forward as she revolved around a thick branch.

Landing perfect on top, she threw a kunai down, preventing the wires that held his tail from moving.

"Cha!" Came a battle cry from above, he barely had time to look up before a heel slammed down on his face, smashing the puppet's head into the ground.

The girl in the tree seeped into the bark, revealing it to have only been an earth clone. Inside the puppet, Sasori's eye was twitching. _'Not only did she trick me, but she destroyed Hiruko's head!' _She had thrown that first shuriken to see if he would have blocked it with his tail, and since he did it with little to no ease, she knew just by his movements that he instinctively blocked this way. She knew if his tail was nonmobile then she'd have a clear target. _'I underestimated her.' _He made a mental note to make the tail retractable. Something as simple as destroying the tail needed to be corrected. _'She's tactical and definitely to cocky for her own good.'_

Kiku flipped a few steps back, before jabbing a finger at him. "Next time I'll break that stupid design on it's back, cho!" She spat. "Don't call big brother a brat ever again or you'll regret it!"

_'And she's overly sensitive about her older sibling, great.'_

Popping the lid to the puppet, he got out. Attracting chakra threads on to the blonde, he jerked her forward, catching her by the throat.

Tightening his grip, he stared in absolute boredom at the struggling girl. "Such attitude will get you killed. Lay a single finger on _any_ of my puppets, and you'll be my next creation." And with that final warning, he dropped her and went to seal his defense puppet into a scroll.

By the time Deidara got back, Kiku had caught her second wind and was smart enough to retrieve all the weapons that had been scattered about.

"Sasori, why aren't you traveling in your Hiruko puppet, hmm?" He asked, stuffing his canteen into one of the many pockets in the Akatsuki cloak.

"His gears need to be fixed." Sasori answered briefly, ignoring the venomous glare from Kiku as they traveled through the forest.

The trip back to the base was going to be _a lot_ interesting...


	4. Insolence can get you hurt

**(REWRITE OF CHAPTER FOUR!)**

"The base is just up ahead Imouto, yeah." Deidara reported, pointing to the cave about a yard off. Kiku squinted her eyes. "That's the great Akatsuki base? A cave?" She didn't sound the slightest bit impressed.

Deidara shook his head. "It's just the entrance; The base is on the otherside." He explained, as they drew closer. He lifted his hand, showing her the teal coloured ring on his right index finger. "There's a powerful genjutsu casted on the cave, only the Akatsuki rings forged by Leader-sama himself can break the illusion. To mere civilians or ninja looking for a place to rest, its just an ordinary cave, hmm."

"What if you're trying to leave?" She inquired. "Do you need the ring then?"

He shook his head. "No, you can leave, but you'd die instantly."

"Why? How?"

Behind the two siblings followed an irritable Sasori. Most of his irritation had been caused by Kikuko. From point A to point B of their journey back, she had made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with him. She sent him glares behind Deidara's back and hogged the brat's attention for the entire trip. Not like they really conversated between travels or anything, but having her ask questions and talk nonstop was driving him over the edge.

Now Sasori was rather good with keeping his emotions under lid, but it wasn't like he couldn't accept her declaration of utter hatred. It was utterly childish, but totally ignoring the blonde would bound to end in distaster (Deidara had taught him that in the first week of their partnership).

Entering the cave, the ring on his left thumb started to glow. The red colouring was now visible and the brat's could be seen as well. Neither of them stopped as they walked through the darkness of the cave. Kiku had subconsciously enclosed the distance between her and her brother, just inches away from each other.

Sasori watched this take place and rolled his eyes. She still a long way to go.

Eventually a light formed at the end of the forever dark tunnel. Upon walking out, they found themselves surrounded in trees. Only difference was the plants were more firm and green, and it hadn't looked as though it rained in a few days.

There was twenty miles of forest in total, enough room for nine members to train dispite their different training methods. Though most of them stuck to one training area.

Deidara trained by the river and he preferred the clearing east of the base. It was quiet and the barrier could seen a few yards off. At the end of the twenty miles, there was a light green chakra barrier. It was their marking point, if you were to pass the wall of chakra, then your presence would automatically be sensed by Leader-sama.

Leaving the base's location by heading out of the cave, would kill a ninja without an Akatsuki ring. In the dark tunnel was a poisonous gas that would kill the invader in thirty seconds flat. Holding your breath would prove to be a failure as well. The toxins in the air would enter you body through the ears, mouth, eyes, anywhere that had access to the inside of your body.

Such a poison as complex as this was something not even he could create. His poison took longer, and numbed the attacker's body as to where the poison used in the tunnel gave the person the most painful, longest, thirty seconds of their life.

Soon the tree-line stopped, revealing a rather large house on top of a clearing. Kiku's eyes widened slightly in disbelief. She obviously was expecting something more medieval and sinister.

"Woah..."

Deidara chuckled. "Common, lets introduce you to the gang. I'm sure Leader-sama already knows we're here, un." He said, opening the front-door. They all stepped in, entering the livingroom automatically. The livingroom was fairly simple: Composed of a couch and two arm chairs placed around a coffee table with a Tv a few feet ahead. There were stairs leading up to another level, where most of their rooms and bathrooms were. One of the doors in the back led to the sound proof basement where interrogations usually took place.

The other door led to the kitchen, where a mouth watering smell was wafting out. Which was rare considering nobody usually cooked homemade meals. And the only ones who were decent enough cooks were Konan and Itachi. Itachi wouldn't cook for anyone, and Konan wasn't generous enough to waste her time cooking them dinner.

And it had to be her cooking seeing how some of the members were hanging out in the livingroom, awaiting for dinner to be done.

Kisame was the first to notice their arrival. "I take it the mission went accordingly?" He asked, seeing the slight irritation on Sasori's face.

Itachi, who had been reading, set his book to the side to greet the new comer. "You must be Deidara's younger sister-" He began, only to be cut off by a fuming Deidara.

"Eyes off my sister Uchiha, hmm!" He barked. "She ain't interested in the emo types!" Kisame snickered at his aggressive behavior. "Playing Mother Hen aren't we?"

"Put a sock in it 'Same."

"Harsh."

Kakuzu, who had been sitting in the other vacant chair, took one glance at her and scoffed, before going back to watching whatever was on the television.

"This is Kikuko Okamoto, yeah."

"Chrysanthemum child, cute." Kisame grinned toothily at Kiku, earning a heated glare in response. "Leader-sama's up in his office, he's awaiting your arrival." He said, jerking a thumb towards the stairs. "Have fun."

"No promises." The blonde muttered, before Kiku and he went up the steps.

"So what's Kikuko-chan like?" The shark asked curiously, once the duo were gone. The puppet shook his head. "A complete pain in the ass." He said flatly, heading towards the stairs.

"Where you going?"

"Hiruko needs fixed." He said tartly, before vanishing up the steps. Kisame snickered. "Itachi, how much you wanna bet Kikuko broke his puppet?"

"Hn."

"Your on."

-:-

"So this is your sister." Pein said flatly, staring at the young girl in disinterest. "She doesn't look like much." She was on the thin side, looking more like a civilian than a ninja.

Hopefully her innocent appearance didn't match her personality.

"Well you don't look like much either!" She snapped back. "Big bad leader my ass, cho!"

She didn't disappoint.

Deidara shot her furious glare, silently telling her to shut her mouth. The last thing he needed was Leader-sama's wrath.

But Pein simply blinked, his cold gaze swinging from his to hers. She glared back, hatred clearly evident in her eyes. She clearly hated him.

_'Interesting.'_

"Kikuko, until you are up to skill, your education and lessons will be distributed among the members of the Akatsuki. If you prove difficult to accept their..._training _methods, then you will be effectively _removed_."

"Yes Sir!" She exclaimed sarcastically, giving him a mocking bow. "Anything else your _highness_?"

A sudden force slammed her into the wall, making her gack.

"I will not tolerate insolence either." He said coldly, giving Deidara an unamused stare. "Dismissed, and inform Sasori his presence is needed."

"Hai, Leader-sama." The older blonde said with a bow, before guiding his sister out. Closing the door behind him, he clonked her on the head.

"Ow!" She shouted, her hands immediatly going to her head before glaring. "What was that for, cho?!"

He crossed his arms. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! Leader-sama isn't a very forgiving person you know! He could have easily killed you just for disrespecting him, hmm!" He remembered several hot-shot rookies coming in here and mouthing off to the leader.

They were killed immediatly.

Kiku hung her head resignation. "Sorry..."

He sighed. "It's alright, lets see if Konan's done with dinner."


	5. Curiousity Brewing

**REWRITE OF CHAPER 5**

Deidara and Kikuko sat across from one another at the dinner table, talking amongst themselves. Mostly discussing what they had both been up to for the last year. Well, Kiku did most of the talking, Deidara was leaning on an elbow, smiling lightly as she chatted on.

"-and then a HUGE bear attack me! I guess he wanted the honey I gathered earlier, but there was no way he was getting MY honey, cho! So I kicked his ugly face in!" As she explained, she made wild gestures with her hands. Konan, who had been cooking and overhearing all this, couldn't help but grin.

"And he never bothered me again!" She concluded with a prideful grin, looking very similar to her older brother's. "Oh! And there was this one time a group of Genin found me!" Deidara blinked. "Do tell."

"They were looking for something called a 'Geradon' flower. It's suppose to help with internal infections or something. So anyway, I was out collecting flowers in that feild we use to go to, you know, the one with all those lovely daffodils we use to pick for Kaa-san?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that was where you twisted your ankle in a rabbit hole right?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Uh-huh. That's the place." She huffed, remembering the painful memory. Deidara laughed lightly. "You cried so hard, I thought you were gonna die or something." When she twisted her ankle, she had cried and cried no matter what he did. It really freaked him out and he ran all the way back home with her wailing on his back. He burst into the house where mom had been cooking and starting crying despite himself. It took a whole ten minutes to get the story out of him.

Kiku went red. "I was still a kid then!"

"You still _are_, hmm." He pointed out, making her frown.

"But that's beside the point!"

"Yeah-yeah, just get back to the Genins Imouto." He mused, grinning like a lop-sided rabbit. The younger blonde pouted, before continuing on with her story. "So I was out collecting daffodils when one of them tapped me on the shoulder. Her name was Pani and she rudely demanded what I was doing there! Sure I might've looked like some savage with my hair and all, but that was totally uncalled for, cho! So I snapped back with 'why don't you mind your own business ugly?!' and went back to picking flowers. Then two other genins showed up, both were males and u~gly! So we got into a huge rumble and I kicked all their asses, cho!"

"Language Imouto." He growled.

Her face fell. "Okay..."

Konan smiled in amusement and stirred the stew with a long wooden spoon. Kiku brightened. "I've got a question Nii-san!"

He tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"So what is it like in the Akatsuki from your point of view Nii-san?" Kiku-chan asked leaning over the table.

He cupped his chin and thought for a moment. "Everyone thinks we're badass and dangerous, but really, the Akatsuki is nothing more then a bunch of psychopaths and mentally deranged ninja, yeah."

Kiku giggled at his blunt honesty and Konan smiledin amusement. It was the truth; When the Akatsuki were on missions or collecting bounties, they were tougher than nails, but back at the base, dumb and almost childish.

"Hey Lady, do you always cook?" Kikuko's question caught her off guard. Konan glanced over her shoulder. "My name's Konan okay?"

"Konan huh? Well do you always cook?"

"Not really, usually most of the Akatsuki members are off on missions or I'm away on business." She explained, wiping her hands. "And when they are here, they usually just cook a quick meal or something." Kisame made nothing but fish, Kakuzu always burned his, Pein, Sasori, and Itachi just flat out refused to, Zetsu was never here, and Hidan griped so much, Konan stop asking. And Deidara, well, he'd always find a way out of cooking.

"Your cooking sucks compared to Nii-san's." Her sudden rude comment made her jerk around in surprise. "Wh-wha?"

Deidara frowned and shook his head. "That was rude Kiku, un."

"Sorry, but it's true, cho!"

"Have you tried her food before, hmm?"

"No..."

"Then don't critize her like that, yeah." He scolded. "You wouldn't like it if someone said you sucked at something would you?"

"No..."

Konan blinked at Deidara, then the shamefully head bowed Kiku. Did he just scold her? Deidara, the obnoxious bomber, just scolded someone? Wow, and she thought she had seen it all.

"But I think your cooking will be better." She heard Kiku mutter, making her frown.

This earned an amused smile on Deidara's face. "Don't be so sure, I wasn't the bestest of cooks. Compared to Kaa-san, I cooked like an amature, yeah." He said sheepishly, scratching his cheek. Kiku-chan nodded in agreement. "She always had that special ability to make all her food delicious."

Konan shook her head as the lecture was cut short and replaced by something else. Her existance was suddenly erased as they chatted on.

"Yeah, and whenever we asked her, she always said the same thing: Love." He mused, "I went crazy trying to figure it out, un."

Kiku-chan sighed and propped out an elbow, "I remember digging through the spice rack trying to find 'love' on one of the bottles." She bemused, the memory running through her mind. "Kaa-san was _so _angry when I knocked the whole rack over, I couldn't sit for the rest of the night!"

"The only reason she spanked you was because you tried blaming it on a magical wizard."

"I was only four!"

"You still lied."

Konan smiled softly. "Sounds like you two had the 'perfect' childhood so to speak." She relished, almost envy at the thought of them growing up without a care in the world.

A sudden tension engulfed the room, making her glance over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving, yeah." Deidara said, his face darkened as he stood up and left. Kiku-chan slid out of the chair and hurried after him, leaving a faintly confused kunoichi.

"Wait for me Nii-san, cho!"

Konan most surely didn't miss the heated glare she recieved from Kiku before the blonde left. _What was that all about? _She wondered stirring the stew. All she said was it sounded like they lived happy lives.

Curiousity spiked her like a bomb detecter, why did her comment change the atmosphere so drastically? The thought of Deidara having bad relationships with his family struck her silly. Maybe he was disowned or something and Kiku went with him.

No, Deidara seemed like the type of person who'd make her stay.

_Maybe their parents died. _A small voice inside her head suggested in a whisper. It would make sense, after all she didn't like other people asking questions about her life with her parents. They had died in the Great Shinobi War, along with Nagato and Yahiko's. Grief washed over her, how she missed her parents. They had always been so nice.

But even so, she wouldn't have gone and left as Deidara did. So maybe something happened to their parents to make them this way?

Grunting in frusturation as no thoughts came to mind, she went back to stirring the food. _'I'll figure it out later.'_


	6. Promise

**Bookworm: Yeah, so you've met one of my many siblings. 1/5 Three are step-siblings and are to young to have an account. The eldest (18) doesn't have time to make stories, much less actually make any -_- I'm getting off topic...Sorry, my bad readers!**

**Kiku-chan: Why do you even have author's notes? They seem pretty useless to me, cho!**

**Bookworm: And if you don't liek them so much, why even take the time to appear and gripe about it?**

**Kiku-chan: ...**

**Bookworm: Thought so, now lets commence with the chapter!**

Deidara went upstairs, down the hall,and into his room. Kiku-chan followed after him in stoney silence.

Opening up the door to his and Sasori's room, he let sister imoto go in before cracking the door behind him.

Kiku glanced around and bounced down on the bed, "Wow!" Her eyes dazzled, "This is so luxurious looking!"

It was as that cool as it sounded. It was a medium sized room split in half by different colored walls. One was dark red (Sasori) and the other was his, a dark blue. On his side of the room was a queen sized bed with dark green blanket with cerulean design blankets with a white sheet underneath. He had three fluffy colors, one was a dark blue like his walls, the other was forest green, and the last, was light blue. His walls had a few posters on them ranging from bounty lists to famous singers or dancers. It was nice to know he still had a teenager side to him.

There was a dark brownish red desk on the side of his bed that had a few notebooks and unfinished clay figurines and drawings. His dresser was against the wall the end of his bed was facing and it had a small alarm clock. A few shelves were drilled to the walls holding some scrolls and weapons, nothing to advance.

Sasori's side of the room had the same furniture, but different colors and there was a closet where his puppets would go.

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck, "I wouldn't call this luxurious, yeah." He said trying to be modest.

Kiku squinted her eyes, "Compared to me living in a shack, this is royalty~" Her eyes drifted around the room and landed on the clay figurines. "Still into that art stuff?"

"Yeah," He said abit defensively expecting a crude remark, but none back. The younger blonde stared at him sadly. "They don't know, do they." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Deidara heaved a heavy sigh, "No, and it would be best if they didn't find out." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "And if they start pestering you about anything related to _that_, let me know, I'll set them straight, un." There was slight threat in his tone.

Kiku-chan huffed a bit, "I think I'll be able to handle myself Onii-san."

"Just...promise me you won't tell them." She held out a pinky finger and he wrapped his around her's. "I promise!"

_-Line break-_

Sasori walked down the halls of the Akatsuki with a bored expression plastered to his face. Dinner wasn't going to be done until about a half an hour and he was going to go upstairs and start unpacking his bag which was resting oh so comfortably on his bed.

Reaching up to the door, he was fixing to open it, but a voice froze him.

"They don't know, do they." He heard Kiku murmer.

Curious, Sasori leaned in closer and peeked through the crack. There was Kiku sitting on the bed next to Deidara.

Deidara's face was unreadable as he sighed heavily.

"No, and it would be best if they didn't find out." Deidara placed a hand on Kiku's shoulder. "And if they start perstering you about anything related to _that_," He empathized 'that' and it struck a cord with Sasori as he continued on, "let me know, I'll set them straight, un."

"I think I'll be able to handle myself Onii-san."

Deidara's face turned to exasperated, "Just...promise me you won't tell them."

Kiku-chan nodded slightly before holding up a pinky finger.

Deidara intwind with his.

"I promise!"

Sasori slowly backed away from the cracked door and retraced his steps back down the hall. His plan on unpacking was suddenly forgotten and curiousity aroused him.

Just what was his bomber hiding?

**Sasori: 'His' bomber?**

**Bookworm: Yeah, it's used to show ownership over...oh...**

**Sasori: This isn't a SasoXDei, so change it now.**

**Bookworm: *Whistles* How about no~?**

**Sasori: *Bristles* It bad enough I have to deal with it! Throw me a freakin' bone here!**

**Bookworm: *Throw bone***

**Sasori: Haha, real funny *Note the sarcasm***

**Bookworm: See you next time readers!**

**Sasori: No seriously, change it.**

**Bookworm: Be sure to review for meh~**

**Sasori: Will you even listen to me?**

**Bookworm: Sasori-no-baka.**

**Sasori: What?**


	7. Dinner

**Bookworm: Howdy, I started babysitting today~**

**Sasori: And this is relevant how?**

**Bookworm: Shut it smart-ass**

**Deidara: It's revelant, Danna, because she's gonna be away from the computer for like, six hours, yeah.**

**Bookworm: *Pats Deidara on the head* Good boy.**

**Deidara: I'm not a dog, yeah!**

**Sasori: Could've fooled me...**

**Deidara: Danna, un!**

Dinner rolled around the usually time it normally would and all Akatsuki gathered around the table and started eating. A fold up chair had been dragged out from one of the closets so Kiku-chan could have a seat.

While Kiku-chan ate merrily, everyone kept giving her quick glance. "Your food really is good Konan-sama," It was strange how only she referred to the other female with a formal suffix, the rest ranged from -baka, to -chan.

Yes, she called Itachi, Itachi-chan. The same went for Hidan and everyone else was dubbed -baka. "I thought it would be horrible and give me stomach problems, guess I was wrong. Living with a house full of lazy men must really suck?"

Hidan short her a glare and lipped the words 'bitch' to her. He got a piece of chopped meat from the soup thrown at his face.

"Hidan-chan," She said sweetly, "If you've got something to say, you should say so, so that everyone hears, m'kay?"

The immortal flicked the meat off and rubbed his cheek. "Deidara-" He paused, then closed his mouth probably thinking it would he best just to be quiet. His foot had finally been attatched back on and he didn't want to loose it again.

He, along with the rest of the Akatsuki, were confused as to how Kiku blew his foot off without any assistance. She didn't have mouth-hands like Deidara, and she must certainly did not have any clay, so the question one, how'd she do it?

The short minded ones decided that she used something they failed to see as to where the more smarter ones over thought this.

Kiku-chan finished first (strange) and went up to the sink and starting to wash her plate and chopsticks. After that, she plopped right back down, next to her Onii-san of course.

The silence that filled the room was almost choking.

Konan cleared her throat, "So about the sleeping arrangements-"

"I'm sleeping with Deidara." She said rudely cutting the kunoichi off.

Deidara looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything as he went back to eating as if knowing something know-one else did.

"Uh, you don't really have to, you could sleep in a girl's room and-"

"I'm staying with Nii-san." Kiku-chan said with more declarence in her voice. "I don't quite trust any of you well enough to start sharing rooms and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't sleep in the same bed as Hidan would you?"

"Kami no!" Konan gagged as to where Hidan smiled his infamous perverted grin earning a quick glare from Leader-sama. Ah, young...er...middle aged love~

"So that settles that." She decided with a smug look plastered to her face.

By now Deidara was done and started to wash his dishes.

He, aside from Itachi and Pein, was the only person who actually washed his dishes without much complaint of forceful actions.

"I'm turning in for the night, yeah." He announced before leaving with Kiku-chan following out behind him, sending everyone in the kitchen a glare.

"She's quite the rainbow and sunshine type of person ain't she?" Mused Kisame getting his third helping of curry-like soup. "Wonder how their parents dealt with an overly hostile bi-polar daughter, and a bomb happy son."

"Must've been hell." Hidan agreed.

Konan propped out an elbow, "Have you guys ever considered the fact that they may be orphans? You know, both parents killed in battle or accident?" She said remembering earlier that day she mentioned them being a big happy family with their parents and the fact that their reactions weren't so great, just led her to believe her suspicions.

"Yeah, bet you both feel like complete assholes now."

Kisame shrugged, "I feel a bit like one, but not to the point of crying like an innocent bystander would. I highly think low of ninja like that."

Kisame rarely cursed, and he didn't really like the word hate, so he sorta sounded like a hypocrite right now in the eyes of a few Akatsuki.

Hidan simply shrugged with an 'oh well' look. "So they're orphans, whoopdi freakin' do. Half of us here now have no parents." He gestured his hand boredly at Itachi using him as an example.

As much as everyone hated to admit it, the immortal had a point. But no one was going to say it out loud of course. That would only inflat his ego to the point of oblivion.

Sasori stood up, "As much as I'd love to gossip about my partner and his sister, I'm going to go do something constuctive."

"Like thinking dirty thoughts about Deidara?"

A tick mark appeared above the puppet's forehead as he shot the grinning Zealot a glare. "Like you thinking dirty thoughts about Kakuzu?" He mimiked in a 'ne ne ne ne' voice before leaving the pissed off Immortal and disgusted looking Kakuzu knowing he totally won that battle by a home-run.

**Bookworm: *Thumbs up Sasori* Good job Sasori!**

**Sasori: You're the last person I want to talk with right now.**

**Bookworm: You can always talk to him *Points to steaming Hidan***

**Sasori: I'm leaving *Poofs***

**Deidara: Review, yeah.**


	8. Bedtime fights

**Bookworm: *stares at readers***

**Deidara: Uh...**

**Bookworm: *Holds up Honeybun* I got a honeybun, I got a honeybun, I got a honeybun hey hey hey hey!**

**Deidara: O_o**

**Bookworm: -Insert awesome face icon-**

Deidara sighed lightly as he dug through his drawers in search of finding something for his Imoto to wear. "Can you at least try to act nice, hmm?"

Kiku, who was currently sitting on the bed, ignored him and looked the oposite direction. The elder blonde pulled out a baggy T-shirt and tossed it over to her. "I don't think any of my shorts'll fit, so you're just going to have to make do with that, yeah."

"Thanks Nii-san." She said getting up and dragging herself into the bathroom to change. The moment the door closed, the other door opened and Sasori stepped in.

"Danna, un." He greeted still digging in his drawer in search of his Pj's that mysteriously disappeared.

"Brat." The puppet replied heading over to his side of the room. Unzipping his bag, the puppet began unpacking.

"Hey Danna, there wouldn't be a chance that my pj's are with you, hmm?" The blonde said twisting his head to Sasori.

"Why can't you just wear another pair of Pj boxers?" He grumbled pulling out a few scrolls.

Deidara shrugged and continued to dig. He wan't sure why Deidara wouldn't just sleep in some other pair of boxers. Appearantly his black boxers were supposedly lucky or something. Sasori didn't really care about what he wore to bed, as long as he had something on.

He wasn't going to name any names, but there was an Akatsuki member who slept in the nude. He most certainly didn't want Deidara to start doing that. (Fangirls might, but not him -_-)

His hands came across a pair of black shorts and he pulled them out and held them up, "These yours?"

The blonde stopped searching and looked over his shoulder. "Yeah."

Sasori let go and they dropped to the floor. Deidara started fuming. "Danna! That's not how you're suppose to treat someone's stuff, yeah!"

For some reason, it was awefully amusing to watch his partner get mad. Especially over small things like these. "They're just boxers Brat, get a hold of yourself." That reminded him, "Where's your demonic Imoto?"

As if his words were a Q, the bathroom door swung open and out stomped a fuming Kiku. She pointed a finger at him, "I am not demonic puppet!" She snapped, her hair bristling.

Sasori scoffed as to where Deidara facepalmed. "Settle down Kiku-chan-" He began only to be cut off as a pair of boxers were thrown at his face.

"Shut it Nii-san, cho!"

Deidara glared at his younger sister before scooping up a pillow and smacking her on the head with it. "Respect your elders, yeah!" He barked. Kiku-chan snatched the pillow and whacked him across the face.

"You have to gain respect!"

Sasori watched as they started throwing things at one another finding the little game of dodge ball rather amusing.

"Shorty, yeah!"

"Girly man!"

"Baka, un!"

"Dumbass!"

The door suddenly slammed open and in stormed a pissed off looking Kakuzu. He went over to the blondes and clonked their head together. "Shut up!" He growled as both dropped to the floor holding their heads. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

Sasori's chocolate brown eyes slightly widened in surprised, "The hell are you here?"

The masked man snapped his head and pointed down at the two blonde's, "You need to learn to keep them under check, I can hear them all the way on the other side of the base!" Then he left.

Deidara snatched his boxers and entered the bathroom leaving Sasori to finish unpacking and Kiku-chan glaring holes into the door where Kakuzu once ones.

Sasori glanced at her, "Why don't you go to sleep or something?"

"Why don't you go die in a hole?"

"Why don't you?"

"...Kutabare**(1)**."

The puppet rolled his eyes. Kami he hoped this wasn't her good side or there were going to be some serious issues.

**(1)Kutabare means to 'go to hell' or 'drop dead' *Grins***


	9. Making Breakfast

**Bookworm: O_o"**

**Deidara: What?**

**Sasori: Ignore her Brat, she's in one of her trances.**

**Deidara: Really? She has a 'wft?' nervous type of look, hmm**

**Bookworm: ^O.O^**

**Sasori: Brat, take a step back...**

**Deidara: *tilts head* Why Danna, yeah?**

**Bookworm: *Starts trembling* Kiku stole...my...my...FRED!**

**Deidara: Fred?**

**Sasori: *Sigh* Fred is a blue bathtub whale with light blue swirls on the side and little white paint marks running up it's back.**

**Bookworm: Fred...**

**Kiku-chan: What's up with her?**

**Bookworm: *Points* You took my Fred!**

**Kiku-chan: *Scoffs* I didn't take your stupid Whale, Tobi did. He's playing with him in the bath-tub now.**

**Bookworm: *Explodes***

Deidara woke feeling uncomfortably warm. Cracking an eye, blonde blinded him. Quickly sitting up, he found himself in his room with his sister surprisingly sleeping to his side.

He rubbed his eye tiredly remembering that she was now living here. Silently slipping out of the blankets and off the bed, he shivered as his toes touched the cold floor. It was always cold in the morning, some of the Akatsuki had a heat problem or something.

Deidara wasn't usually to bothered with the temperatures, in fact, he actually found it quite a morning waker.

After doing his normal get dress, brush hair routine, he went downstairs in hopes of being the first one awake. He normally was and had the kitchen to himself for about an hour. Deidara was a pretty cook, but he didn't prefer anyone to know. A guy being able to cook wasn't exactly something he'd brag about.

It was his secret that he liked to keep under lock and key. The only time he cooked frequently was before he became a criminal.

His heart twisted as the memories of cooking with Kaa-san flooded his mind. He remembered how patient she had been, and how she'd cheer him up when he burnt the food. Surpressing a heavy sigh, he stepped into the kitchen.

It was empty.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, the blonde strolled over to the refrigerator and peeked inside. There was a dozen eggs, butter, and most likely rice in one of the cupboards above the oven. Pulling out the eggs as well as the butter, he set to work.

Whenever Deidara cooked, he felt strangely at peace. It reminded him of less stressful and more peaceful days. Like playing with Kiku-chan on the swings in their backyard, or helping Kaa-san clean the house.

"Nii-san?" Came a large and long yawn. Smiling slightly, he turned around to greet his tired little sister. "Good morning Kiku-chan, yeah." He said as he plugged in the rice cooker.

The little blonde took a seat at the table and slumped over, "What'cha making?"

"Egged rice balls, un." He replied not missing the gasp of excitement from Kiku.

"Really, cho?"

Deidara nodded as he began cooling the boiled eggs.

"Can I help?" All signs of sleep vanished as she bounced over to him obviously not going to take 'no' for an answer.

Together they made themselves a two person breakfast and within an hour, both sat across from one another, each with three rice balls.

"Itadakimasu(un)!" Both chimed grabbing a ball and digging in.

"Is that for breakfast?" Came a voice making Deidara groan inwardly as Kisame came in.

"No."

"Then why are you eating it?"

"Because _we_ made it." Kiku said narrowing her blue eyes, "And you can't have any."

The shark didn't seem upset, rather instead, confused.

"Dei cooked?"

His eyebrow twitched, "No, Itachi came in here wearing a pink tutu and threw glitter down on the table and these magically appeared, hmm." He said in a sarcastic scowl.

"So that's where he went..."

Kisame took a seat next to him and eyed the Onigiri. "Can I have one?"

"Will you shut up, un?"

"Yes."

He sighed before scooting his plate of two to the shark. Kiku, who was sitting across the table, was staring daggers at Kisame as he grabbed one and took a bite.

"This is good, I thougt you'd burn it or something, but it's good."

The complement gave Deidara a twisted face, "Fuck you to sharky, fuck you."

He was ignored of course as Kisame went on, "And you put cooked yolk from a boiled egg inside. I must say this is good. The butter smeared on top was a nice touch. Are you sure you aren't a girl?"

Snatching the last rice ball and chomped down.

Kiku-chan was on her third rice ball and was watching Kisame with narrowed, some what curious eyes.

Kisame noticed this and blinked, "What?"

"What is your relationship with Deidara?" She said deadpinned.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"What is your relationship to the shark, cho?" She sounded frusturated. That was a strange question. Such a strange one, neither didn't know how to answer.

"Are you friends?"

They glanced at each other and shrugged. "We guess..." Kisame rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. "Your sister's strange."

"Coming from the stupid shark." She growled rudely, washing her plate. Deidara sighed, shook his head, and took another chomp.

"Why are you so rude? I didn't say anything for you to call me that." Kisame's voice was stern, as if he were scolding her.

Kiku whirled around and glared at him, "I don't have to justify myself with the likes of _you_!" She snarled, fists bawled.

Deidara shot a her a look and she immediatly calmed down, then left, leaving an awkward silence behind her.

"Was she always like this?"

He rubbed the side of his face, "No, and don't ask if I know why she's like this because I don't, yeah."

Then he followed out after her leaving a single lone Shark.

**Bookworm: *Charges into bathroom***

**Sasori: *Sigh* Tobi's in trouble...**

**Deidara: Isn't he not even in the story yet? How is he even on the cast yet, hmm?**

**Kisame: *Grabs popcorn* Just enjoy the screams of Tobi~**

**Deidara/Sasori: When did you become so dark(un)? O_o**

**Tobi: BWAAAA! BOOKWORM-CHAN TOBI'S NAKED!**

**Bookworm: GIVE ME MY FUCKING WHALE FRED!**

***Silence***

**Bookworm: *comes out out holding Fred* I got my litte Fred~**

**Kisame/Sasori/Dediara: *Hears Tobi's sobs from background and takes a step back***

**Bookworm: What? I just wanted Fred. *Holds up toy* Ain't he kawaii?**

**All: Uh...sure...(Un)...**

**Bookwork: Review readers!**


	10. Kiku's rude awakening

**Bookworm: I'm sooo bored!**

**Sasori: Than stop complaining about and write the freaking story!**

**Bookworm: Why do you keep showing up EVERY author note?**

**Sasori: Because it's fun to annoy you...sometimes at least.**

**Bookworm: *Snorts* Baka**

_Time Skip: Three Days_

It had been three days since Kiku came into the Akatsuki and so far, she made it quite clear she hated every single one of them.

Right now Deidara was sitting on the couch, and Kiku was next to him, still. She rarely left his side.

Sasori entered the livingroom and waved a hand getting the elder blonde's attention. "You want to spar? The rain isn't as heavy as it was yesterday."

Deidara nodded and arose, "Sure, let me get some kunai's and-"

"But Nii-san!" Kiku broke in, "You said you were going to spar with me later!"

Confusion danced across the bombers face, "Ne, really?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded her head hastily.

Deidar glanced at Sasori and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Danna, guess I'm already sparring with something."

Sasori blinked, then it suddenly hit him. Kiku just stole Deidara. And he didn't complain!

Now it was obvious was Kiku had been trying to do ever since they first came and got her. She was trying to build a stone wall between her Nii-san and everyone in the Akatsuki!

She wouldn't sleep anywhere else unless with him, wouldn't let him do anything with the other members, and stuck to his side like a leech.

And if he was just realizing this, then most of the Akatsuki must've figured it out and couldn't accuse her since she was always by Deidara's side; using him as a sheild.

"Dinner's done!" Came Konan's call breaking up the crackling intension between the red and blonde. Sasori glared holes in the back of Kiku's head as she followed Deidara into the kitchen. He wished to kami that he could poison her slowly and painfully, but her being his partner's sister made that desire restricted.

Taking a deep breath, he went inside the kitchen wanting someone (mostly him) to set Kiku straight. Little did he knew, his want was going to be granted.

_-Heh, I would be a bitch to end this chapter right now but I'm not-_

Everyone was gathered around the dinner table eating, it was pretty much normal. Hidan was ranting, Kakuzu was ruefully listening, Kisame was talking to Itachi who occasionally replied, Zetsu was silent surprisingly along with Pein and Konan.

Sasori glanced around the table of S-ranked criminals and felt the sickness of boredom creeping up his spine.

Turning his head over to Deidara, he decided to try and have a conversation. "Why don't you cut your hair?" It was a crappy way to start one, but hey, this wasn't a competition or anything.

Deidara squinted his eye, "Why do you cut yours, un?"

"Because guys have short hair."

Itachi heard that comment and shot him one of the most scariest glares he had ever seen. Deidara snorted. "Guys can have long or short hair, hmm!"

Before Sasori could reply, Kiku broke in. "Shut up and stop teasing Nii-san, cho." She growled walking over to sink to wash her dishes.

The mood went sour and everything became silent, then the unexpected happened.

Deidara snapped his head over to his Imoto, "Why don't you stop being a complete pain in my ass, yeah!"

Her eyes widened and she froze.

"For the past three days you have been nothing but an inconsiderate brat controlling my every movement and shooting off the most rudest of things to my Danna, and everyone else here!" He snarled bitterly, "I've tried being patient, but this was the last straw Kiku. These people may be a pain in my ass, but that doesn't entitle you to ridicule them and then hide behind me, un!"

"It isn't fair!" She screeched at him, her eyes brimmed with tears, "We were suppose to be in the country right now watching the stars like you promised me!" She pointed a finger at the startled Akatsuki accusingly, "But they came and forced you join them!" A sob escaped her, "Nothing's ever fair! Not to Kaa-san, not to me, defiantly not to _you_!"

The plate fell from her hands and shattered on the ground as she dropped into a low crouch. Both her knees and face pressed firmly against her hands as she broke down.

Deidara was out of his chair in an instant and had his arms wrapped around his weeping Imoto. No one heard his whispers as he spoke to her, but what ever it was, it got her to respond and hug him back.

They all saw her face, filled with tears and utter sadness and guilt as she stared at them all.

"I'm sorry!" She cried burying her face into Deidara's shoulder, "So sorry..."

No one moved, no one spoke. They just sat there in the mind numbing silence.

Deidara held Kiku close and began to stroke her hair, just like Kaa-san did either of them were upset. His treatment worked for after a minute or two, the sobs were reduced to hiccups and occasinal trembling.

"I'm sorry," He said as she looked at him confused, "I'm sorry things didn't go the way we planned Pudding, but at least we're here together. We can watch the stars from the roof together, that promise I can keep, yeah."

"O-okay..." She hiccuped rubbing her puffy eyes. Deidara held up two fingers together and there was a poof of smoke. Both siblings were gone leaving the Akatsuki in a total shock.

"So in a show of hands, who knows what the hell Kiku was talking about?" Asked Kisame glancing around the table.

Hidan scoffed, "She's fucking upset because things didn't go her way."

The shark narrowed his eyes at him, "Not that, the part when she was saying it wasn't fair. You know, to her, her mom, and Deidara?"

"I was fucking there!" He snapped. "And why are you asking us?"

Konan bit her lower lip, "The day Kiku arrived, she and Deidara were in the kitchen and when I made a comment about their parents, the atmosphere went sour and they both left." She said tentively sounding unsure whther she should've mentioned it.

All eyes went to Leader-sama.

His eyebrow twitched, "What?"

"Go on Pein in the ass!" Hidan called, "Shed some fucking light on the subject!"

Pein gave the zealot a furious glare, "For your information _zealot, _I don't know jack about Deidara, I couldn't find anything about him. Only that he was a member of the Explosion Corps and a student of the Third Tsuchikage: Onoki. He stole a kinjutsu, defected from Iwagakure, joined a band of rogue's, and was brought here. I didn't even know he had a sister."

"So more or less he could be a fucking prince and we wouldn't know." Sasori grumbled cutting Pein's long description into a sentence. "His life's a mystery."

"Couldn't you have used his kekkei genkai to back track his family tree and ultimately him?" Itachi suggested.

Pein sighed, "Tried that. It's like he never existed up until he became a student."

"Do you know how he became Onoki's pupil?"

"Only that he _asked_ Deidara. Not the other way around."

"Why don't we just fucking ask him?" Hidan whined impatiently.

Sasori was fixing to tell them the promise Deidara and Kiku made, but quickly clamt his mouth shut not wanting to arouse even more suspicion on his partner.

"Shouldn't you do a background check for every member that joins?" Kakuzu asked, "Deidara could've been a spy or something."

"He was marked as a rogue, he had wanted posters, couldn't really ignore that fact that there was some kid running around with one of the most rarest kekkei genkai's I've ever seen." Leader-sama replied icily standing up, "Now this 'meeting' is over." Then he went with a poof.

**Bookworm: How's that 'Sori?**

**Sasori: I'v seen better *Yawn***

**Bookworm: *Bristles* Why don't you make your own damn story than!**

**Sasori: I will. Give me that damn keyboard and-**

**Bookworm: No one 'cept me is touching my keyboard!**

**Sasori: Then how am I to write a story then?**

**Bookworm: *Waves dismissively* You're an S-ranked criminal, figure it out yourself.**

**ReViEw~!**


	11. Changing of ways

**Bookworm: Soooo...Kiku...**

**Kiku: What?**

**Bookworm: Do you like waffles?**

**Kiku: Hell yeah!**

**Tobi: Tobi likes waffles!**

**Bookworm: *Whacks Tobi off stage* Stop trolling my story damnit!**

**Tobi: *Sniff* Okay...**

**Bookworm: *Cries* I'm so sorry for hitting you! *Jumps off and glomps Tobi with love***

**Kiku: *Watches scene* Uh...**

Rain gently fell upon two figures on the roof of the Akatsuki as they layed aside one another, watching the stars.

"You didn't have to go into bitch mode you know, hmm?" The eldest blonde mused as his sister huffed and snuggled closer.

"I just didn't think it was fair that you had to come here Nii-san." She said defending her actions. Deidara rolled his eye, "If you're going to hate someone, hate that damn Uchiha, yeah."

Kiku-chan tilted her head to him, "Eh?"

"He was the one who used his sharingan to beat me." He explained with a little bitterness in his throat. His hatred for the sharingan was as strong as ever, but it was just those eyes. Itachi was a pretty neutral person, but his eyes pissed him off. "Uchiha's think they're so high and mighty since they have a fancy blood line trait, yeah."

They had no idea what it was like to actually trained. They relied one their kekkei genkai unlike him and his sister. They're trait was whole lot more complex that those stupid red orbs. Only users of the Explosion Release knew how hard it was to control it. Back then, when there were more users of the Explosion Release, many found it difficult to mantain it's power. It was strongly attatched to their emotions and when they got to furious or petrified, it would activate and everything around them would explode (Most of this is total bullshit, so don't take any of this serious my readers).

Kiku-chan blinked at him before turning her head back to the skies. "So this is our home now?" There was disappointment welling in her throat.

Deidara sigh, "For now."

"Hey Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you honestly like it here?"

He shrugged, "The people here can be total assholes, but all in all, it's pretty cozy. If you give it a chance, I'm sure you'd love it here, un."

"I'll try, but I'm not going to refrain myself if that immortal bitch pissed me off, cho."

Deidara sat up, "Language Imoto." He warned.

Kiku-chan sat up as well and nodded, "Alright. Can we go back in? I'm soak!"

He chuckled, "Sure, but you're going to be taking a bath before bedtime, got it, un?

"Fine fine."

_-Morning!-_

Kiku stood in the grassy clearing, her senses cast out to the tree surrounding her. A slight movement rose a red flag in her mind and she spun around just in time to block the attack. Grabbing her attackers fist, she flipped him around and threw him into the air. The attacker spun in mid-air and landed on the side of one of the trees before pushing himself off and flying toward her. A sea of shurikens came her way and she dodged them all and countered by tossing a paper bomb down.

She did a back flip backwards and faced her attacker in a defense position. It was none other than her older brother Deidara.

They came at one another, both in a series of punches and kicks. Leaping back, Kiku began weaving hand signs.

"Earth Style: Stone Spikes jutsu!" Deidara barely had time to dodge the dozens of deadly spikes that shot from the ground and Kiku's next attack. "Earth Release: Rock Staff!" The ground below shot up and morphed into a staff and she swung.

Deidara was smack across the face and poofed, revealing a log. _A substitution! _Kiku thought, shocked, wondering how she didn't realize this.

"Earth syle technique, yeah!" Suddenly dozens of small pillar came flying her way. Quickly making hand signs, she called out. "Earth style: Terra Shield!" A giant wall of earth arose infront of her, successfully protecting her from the deadly pillars.

"Wrong move, un." Came a whisper behind her, before she could whirl around, she was forced into the ground, her head only sticking out. The rest of her body was unable to move.

Deidara loomed over her with a large smirk. "You forgot to protect the rear, the terra sheild only grows infront, not behind. It leaves me open to attack you on eiter side of behind, hmm."

Kiku-chan pouted as he went on, "Your response time is rather exceptional and you did a pretty okay job, un."

"You went easy on me!" She said frowning at him, "You didn't even have to use any clay!"

"And if I did you'd be missing a limb, yeah." He chuckled patting her on the head. "After breakfast I want to see how far you've advanced on your kekkei genkai."

"Hey!" She protest as he began to walk away, "Aren't you going to help me?"

Deidara shook his head, "I've got a shurikens to pick up. You've gotta get out yourself."

"Nani?"

It took her a decent ten minutes to wriggle herself out and by then, Deidara was perched up on a branch laughing. "Oh ha ha, laugh it up Nii-san because next time it'll be you!" She threatened stalking away towards the base.

Deidara snorted with laughter as he dropped beside her, "The day you use the Double suicide decapitation technique on me is the day I sprout wings and fly, un."

"It's a D ranked technique, it'll be a snap! Just show me how to do it and I'll pumble you to the ground!" She threatened playfully as they entered the house.

"No can do Imoto, go to the library and get some earth style books, hmm."

"But the closest library is in the village, cho!" She protested as they entered the kitchen who was occupied by a shark, zealot, weasel, and puppet.

"There's a library in the base," He said pulling open the fridge as Kiku grabbed a pan, "You need to be more observant of your surroundings baka." He said in teasing manner. "Oh, morning Danna, Kisame, un."

Kiku-chan glanced at him in a huff before setting the pan down. "Like I was suppose to know that!"

"Oi, morning to you to bitch!" Hidan yelled before chomping down on a peice of toast angrily.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow at him, "My bad, morning Danna, Kisame, _Bitch_."

"You sonuva-"

"Mornin'!" Kiku-chan squeak making the immortal stop and turn his head to her.

"So you finally stopped being a crude whore?"

It took a split second for Kiku to whirl around and throw the pan at him face, knocking him out of his chair, and to the ground.

"I may have been crude, but that gives you know right to call me a whore, cho!" She snapped pointing a finger at him. "You know what Nii-san? I'm going to show you just how far I've advanced on my kekkei genkai!" Upon those words, there was a loud explosion and Hidan's arm went flying into Kisame's plate of omlets.

"Gross!" The shark said disgustedly as he pushed the plate away.

Kiku noticed this and sweat dropped. "Sorry Kisame..." She said rubbed the back of her neck. "Didn't expect that to happen, cho."

The shark sighed, "It's alright, at least I got to see some breakfast entertainment." He cracked a grin so silly, she couldn't hold one back.

Deidara glanced at the grumbling Hidan, then at the grinning shark. Yeah, Kiku was going to fit in perfectly.

**Bookworm: ^0^ Tobi's a good boy~!**

**Tobi: *Hugs Bookworm* Tobi is a good boy!**

**Kiku-chan: Oh gawd... **


	12. Curiousity Perking

**Bookworm: Damn it people review!**

**Kiku: Cool it Bookworm.**

**Bookworm: *Pouts* But I need super awesome reviews to boast my ego and make me want to type me!**

**Deidara: Well, having a whiny Author isn't going to make them **_**want**_** to review, yeah.**

**Bookworm: touche' Barbie, touche'**

Pein sat behind his desk shifting through piles and piles of information about Deidara. He had gone around and collected every shred of info. on his member and so far, there was nothing dating back to his childhood.

No newspapers, mission reports, zip.

Heck, the only thing he managed to find was a baby picture and weirdly, Deidara looked kawaii in light blue footie pajama's.

In the picture it showed Deidara sleeping in a cradle clinging onto a light pink baby blanket with a yellow stuffed chick stitched on.

Glaring the picture down, Pein couldn't help but crack a grin at the baby bomber. His cheeks were chubby and he had that innocent look to him.

Something told him that Deidara must've been a very cute kid.

Shifting through the papers once more, he surpressed the urge to sigh.

This was going no where.

If he wanted to learn of Deidara's past, he needed a new approach: Kiku.

_-Break-_

Kiku-chan sat across the table glaring a certain Uchiha down. He sensed this hostility and glanced up at for from his tea.

"Hn?"

Kiku's glare intensified. Suddenly the reasoning for this became clear: Deidara brainwashed her.

Kisame gave the bomber's sister a pat on the head.

"Just because Deidara's hates him, doesn't mean you should to." He mused rumpling her hair. From this morning to right now, Kisame had been the most accepting towards Kiku.

Kiku flinched visibly at the physical contact and jerked away, her eyes wide in fright.

Kisame, startled by the reaction, stood there. "Eh, Kiku-chan, you okay?"

The blonde took a step back and a visibly shivered before bolting out. Kisame glanced at Itachi who sighed and set his tea down. "Didn't you hear her when she first came here?" He said, "She doesn't like to be touched."

The shark half frowned, "But Deidara-"

"-Deidara's her older brother." He said cutting his partner off. "She just showed signs of long term abuse, this is most likely a trauma of some sort."

"Is that right?" Came a deep voice.

Kisame turned his head and watched as Leader-sama leaned against the entrance of the kitchen. "Do you think Deidara knows?"

Itachi blinked, "Why so curious?"

"I'm leader, I have the right to know."

The weasel shrugged, "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. He has been absent in her life for the past two years. Alot can go on during that time."

Kiku-chan was a rather cute ten year old, and her living in a shack on the dark side of town seemed rather suspicious.

Having the fear of physical contact had to have taken a long tome to develope. It might've been bullies, grown men, they wouldn't really know unless they asked her.

"Should we inform him?" Kisame suggested tentively, "He'd probably like to know."

_-Break-_

Kiku-chan bolted up the stairs, rounded many corners, and threw herself into Deidara/Sasori's room where she stood there, head low.

"Damn it..." She hissed, her clenched fists shaking. Her anger waves tilted toward the clay figurines on Deidara's desk and without warning, they exploded.

She wasn't knocked or thrown down by the blast, she still stood there, upset at herself. It wasn't fair! Nii-san be hugged or slapped on the back by anyone and she still couldn't handle a stupid ruffle to her hair.

_Why am I so weak?_

**Deidara: I am not a barbie, yeah!**

**Bookworm: You look like one. *Giggles* You know what, Barbie's a doll, and Sasori likes to play with dolls so...**

**Sasori/Deidara: We're not dating(un)!**

**Bookworm: Denial isn't very healthy for a relationship...**

**Kiku: REvEiW~!**


	13. Pein's plan

**Deidara: '_V**

**Bookworm: ^.^**

**Pein: ':_:'**

**Kiku: ^3^**

**Hidan: What the fuck are you doing?**

**Bookworm: *Points* Not you!**

**(^.^) **

Sasori was walking down the hall, minding his own business when **BOOM**, he was knocked over. Thinking it was Deidara, he stomped into the room where the explosion happened (Which was their room so now he's even more pissed) and swung open the door.

He didn't expect to see Kiku standing there crying. All the clay in Deidara's room was gone and so was their bedroom.

"What did you do?"

The blonde snapped her head over to him and blinked before twidling her forefingers. "I sorta had an accident..."

_-Break-_

Pein sat before two blondes with a very pissed off expression. "So let me get this straight since you so happened failed to inform me." He said icily, "Your kekkei genkai is having the ability to make mass explode, but since it's hard to control it and strongly attatched to your emotions, you tend to have 'accidents'."

Kiku-chan nodded and Deidara did as well.

"So tell me why you use clay where as she uses nothing?"

"Well, it's sorta hard to explain, yeah..." Deidara said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "The clay allows me to take control over my kekkei genkai, thus the hands." He explained, "Without the clay or hands, I wouldn't be able to use my blood line trait, but Kiku."

"Mine is far more superior to Nii-san's, the only issue is since it's so complex, it's alot harder to control and that's why you're missing a room and half a library." Kiku-chan said, "It wouldn't have been that big of an explosion if it weren't for Deidara's clay."

The elder blonde nodded, "I designed my clay specifically to react to my chakra and since she's my sister, we share the same type in some ways, and yeah, un."

Pein scowled, "And you thought leaving out a piece of information like this was acceptable? Thanks to you two, I now have half my base destroyed. What was so emotionally conflicted that made you pop?"

Kiku-chan flinched and looked down; ashamed. Both felt like kids being scolded by their father for breaking his computer. "I was upset..."

"Mind telling me why?" He asked, obviously not satisfide with her answer.

"Because I don't like physical contact and Kisame...and I got ashamed of myself..."

"So let me get this straight, you hate physical contact and you felt ashamed, so your emotions when wild and with Deidara's clay there, it was the wrong chemically."

Konan said joining the conversation finally. "I've been meaning to ask, but Kiku, was there perhaps any outside source that made you this way? Maybe during the two years you and Deidara were seperate, something happened?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

Deidara's eye visibly narrowed at the suggestion as to where Kiku just kept silent.

"She was this way before I left, un." He growled, obviously not appreciating Konan's suggestion to possible abuse.

Kiku hastily nodded, "I kept to myself and trained away from everyone, cho!" Her eyes were fierce and her posture was on offense.

She was defending her Nii-san's statement rather loudly.

Pein and Konan shot one another a sideways glance. He cleared his throat, "Well none the less, someone has to pay for these damages and seeing how Kiku's still getting checked out, Deidara, you're to help cover the cost."

Deidara crossed his amrs over his chest and scowled, "Just steal money from Kakuzu's bank, there's probably enough to buy ten new bases, yeah!"

He had a point, but this wasn't about that, "You're to go to the land of Iron and collect a bounty." He tossed him a scroll that he caught nonchallant. "His name is Frik Mori, you should find him easily. He's currently staying in a royal palace, so tracking him down won't be so hard. This'll take just about a week if lucky."

The blonde glared daggers at him before storming off, followed by a guilty Kiku.

It was silent until the door closed, "This isn't about repaying is it?"

He shook his head, "The only way to find out just who the hell Deidara is, is through his little sister; Kiku-chan."

**Bookworm: A storm is a brewing, weigh the anchor, man the sails, get Jack Sparrow, 'cos it's gonna be good ~(^.^)~**

**Pein: I order you to review!**


	14. Alone

**Bookworm: Okay...I don't really know what to say to you all...**

**Deidara: Why not just let them read the story, hmm?**

**Bookworm: B-but, I always put something here!**

**Kiku-chan: Well tell them about your sister and her stories.**

**Bookworm: But I don't wanna advertise!**

**Deidara: Then stop whining and get on with the story, un!**

**Bookworm: *sniff* Kay...**

Kiku-chan trailed miserably along side Deidara as he made his way downstairs. A backpack was slung over his shoulders and he was leaving for his mission.

"I'm sorry Nii-san-" She began, but was cut off.

"I could hardly care less about this bullshit mission and the fact you blew my room up." He growled, "The fact I'm going to be gone for an entire week is what pisses me off, yeah."

"Eh?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't you think it's abit weird that he sent me off the first chance he got? He could've had you and me go together, but he didn't. He wanted to seperate us, hmm."

Kiku's eyes widened slightly, "B-but why?"

He shrugged, "How the hell would I know what goes through that god-complex mind of his! Just try to stay clear of him and Konan all together, alright, hmm?"

She nodded and saluted him, "Got it! That shouldn't be to hard, I'll just blow up a few things and act mean, they'll stay away."

Her Nii-san laughed and ruffled her hair, "Yup, you're definitely my Imoto, yeah!" By now they were at the front door. "Be sure to take a bath every two days and wash your hair, I don't want you looking like Hidan by the time I come back, hmm."

She gave him an affectionate punch to the arm, "I got it Nii-san just go and hurry alright?"

He saluted her with two fingers while his other hand was opening the door. "Will do."

"Bye!"

"See ya, un."

"I love you!"

"Love you too, un."

The door closed, and he was gone.

Kiku-chan stretched her arms over her head and yawned before heading into the kitchen. She frowned as her eyes rested on Hidan and Kisame. How did she not hear them before?

It was too late to leave, so she just had to suck it up. "Hey-o." She said pulling open the fridge. She was going to make herself a small dinner, read some books, take a bath, and go to bed. Nothing else.

"Sup bitch~" Hidan greeted her before turning back to the shark and ingaging him into a conversation he didn't look to pleased to be in.

"What'cha talking about?" She asked pulling out a small package of meat.

"Shark bitch here refuses to admit he's a fucking fish!"

"We're mammals, Hidan." Kisame said in a threatened tone.

She rolled her eyes, "You're both right. It depends on the type of shark. Though they are classified as a fish, some give birth to live babies while other classes lays eggs. So really, it all comes down to the breed of shark really."

"Are you a fucking bookworm?"

"No, Hidan, I just read useless information for times like these." Kiku replied cooly as she began cooking the meat.

"Huh, what else do you got in that brain of yours?"

"Nonya, hey Kisame, where's the spices please?" The shark pointed to the shelf above the oven.

"Thanks."

"No prob." He cleared his throat, "About earlier-"

"Don't want to talk about it." She grumbled tighting her grip on the spactula. Kisame took the hint and backed off, but Hidan didn't.

"What happened? Did it have to do with her blowing the fucking room up?"

Kiku twitched, "Somewhat..."

Hidan tilted his head to Kisame, "What the fuck did you do?"

"I patted her on the head."

"A fucking pat pissed you off? Damn, you're a freakin' wuss."

"Be careful Hidan," She warned in a low tone, "I can easily blow you the fuck up." A reward of silence made her ease up.

After finishing her food, eating, and cleaning up, she went to one of the bathroom's in the house with a towel over her shoulder and bathroom products in her hands.

Stepping into the bathroom, she unloaded before locking the door tight and starting up the bath. Steam filled the room as the tub filled with hot water. There was no cold added, not a single drop.

Once filled, Kiku stripped down and got it. Her nervous system wasn't as sensitive to hot and cold like the average person's was. She could sit in boiling water and it would feel like a hot bath.

After getting her hair soaked, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some into the palm of her hand. It was strawberry creme. One of Deidara's.

It was kinda weird that he used a girl brand, but it did make his hair soft and silky. She sighed as she gently massaged her scalp. How she wished to have hair like her Nii-san's. Sometimes it just wasn't fair. How could a boy have such pretty hair?

She shook her head, well, mysteries like that would never be solved. Finishing up the usual wash hair than body routine, she sat there soaking in boiling water, letting the steam clear her face. If only she could stay this way forever...

Splish splish...closing her eyes, her mind drifted off into a memory.

_-Flash back!-_

_"Nii-san!" She wailed wiping furiously at her eyes trying to get the water out. Across the tub sat a grinning six year old blonde. His blue eyes sparkled in mischief. _

_"It's just water Imoto, hmm" He mused as the door open and a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes entered. She put her hands to her hips._

_"Deidara, you better not be being mean to Kiku." _

_"I'm not Kaa-san~" He said as Kiku's eyes started to fill with crocodile tears. "He splashed me, cho!" She whined pointing at him._

_Kaa-san sighed, "Deidara, how many times have I told you not to irritate your little sister? And Kiku, it's only water, it won't hurt you, so cut off those fake tears."_

_Both siblings stuck their tongues out at their mother making her giggle. "You two sure are a pair, now lets get you washed up before Tou-san comes back from the hospital m'kay? I want you to look nice."_

_"Yes Kaa-san." Both said in union._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kiku-chan mused at the memory and sunk deeper into the tub. _'We sure were a pair.'_ She thought as she ruefully dragged herself out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.

Wiping the mirror to see her reflection, she couldn't help but grin. She had her Kaa-san's hair. Deidara did to, along with her facial features and eyes, but Kiku...

She griminced. She had her Tou-san's eyes and resembled him more than Kaa-san.

After drying off, getting dressed, and drying her blonde hair like she'd normally do, Kiku left the bathroom and went downstairs to the couch. The couch was her bed until she was placed into a proper room. Sasori was bunking with Zetsu (Ha! Serves the little puppet bastard right) and she was supposedly staying with Konan, but she flat out refused.

Just because she was the only other girl didn't mean she'd want to share rooms. She'd rather bunk with that stuck up Uchiha and Kisame.

Rolling over, she pressed her back against the back of the couch and gripped her blanket. She felt so vunerable without her Nii-san. Usually he'd sleep with her, but he wasn't.

Closing her eyes tight, Kiku slowly, but surely, faded away into sleep not knowing her dreams would betray her.

**Bookworm: Ohhhh It's finally in the raising action! **

**Deidara: (T^V) I'm not going to show up for a long while, yeah...**

***POOFS***

**Cute Lil' Dective: Sup!**

**Bookworm: *Waves hands frantically* What are you doing here?**

**Cute Lil' Dective: Decided to stop by and rudely interrupt your note to advertise my stories.**

**Hidan: They SUCK people!**

**Cute Lil' Dective: *Huffs* No they aren't!**

**Hidan: They don't even fucking relate to any anime!**

**Cute Lil' Dective: Fuck off Zealot!**

**Bookworm: *Pulls her elder sister off stage to have private conversation***

***Off Stage***

**Bookworm: I thought we talked about this, I don't interrupt your notes and you do the same!**

**Cute Lil' Dective: *Shrugs***

**Bookworm: No more advertising! Now go or I'll ban you!**

**Cute Lil' Dective: Fine! Geez, don't get huffy with me!**

**Bookworm: *Stomps foot* Go! *Climbs back on stage* Sorry readers, my sister's been bugging me to beg you to read her stories ('_') Yeah, so Review my story!**


	15. Midnight Terror MY CAT'S HAVING KITTIES!

**Bookworm: HOLY FUCKING JASHIN MY CAT HAS GAVE BIRTH TO 8-? FUCKING KITTENS! WITH MORE ON THE WAY X'O**

**Hidan: *Gushes* Kitties! **

**Kiku: *blu~sh* SO KAWAII!**

**Deidara: Congrats Bookworm, yeah**

**Bookworm: It's like 10 at night and she's still expecting at least 1-2 more! So I was super duper excited and decided to update. :]**

Kiku whithed and twisted violently on the couch letting out a whimper as her dreams were invaded by shadows.

_-Her dream-_

_Little Kiku pounded her small fists on the closet door as screams errupted from the outside. "Let me out!" She wailed, tears streaming down as she pounded harder. Her brothers cries rung through her ears making another fresh batch of tears pour down. "NII-SAN!" The four year old screamed over and over. _

Everyone in the Akatsuki woke to screaming and immediatly flew out of their rooms and down to the livingroom to the source of the screams.

There was Kiku sitting up on the couch panting heavily as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her grip on the blankets was tight and she was trembling all over.

Konan reached out to hug her, but the blonde jerked back and started to cry harder. Itachi moved swiftly from amongst the crowd of criminals and with accelerate speed, he pulled her into a hug. She let out a startled shout and tried to push away, but his grasp was too tight.

"Shh..." He soothed rubbing circles on her back, "You're safe."

Everyone watched, startled of how natural their weasel looked doing this. What amazed them more was that Kiku was calming down. Her sobs were redused to hiccups and she was trembling slightly.

"Now, do you think you can tell me what happened?" He asked smiling warmly at her. She bit her lower lip and shook her head before burrowing her face into his chest.

Itachi blinked, knowing she wanted to confide. "Can you at least tell me who was in the dream?"

"M-me..."

"What happened?"

"I was lock in a c-closest and couldn't help him...he kept screaming and screaming, b-but I cou-couldn't..." She broke off with a whimper and borrowed further into her Nii-san's rival's chest.

Itachi nodded slightly, "Ah," He murmered, feeling Kiku starting to fall back asleep. "It's okay." He repeated those words over and over until she was fast asleep.

Gently lifting her bridal style, he glanced over at the still jaw dropped Akatsuki, "I think she'll be staying with me for the night." He mused.

Kiku's grasp on his night shirt indicated that she wasn't going to let go, so to insure no chaos, she would be staying with him, at least, just for the night.

"How'd you do that?" Konan breathed, flabbergasted.

He rolled his eyes, "May I remind you I had a younger brother who always came to me when things like these occured. Now I'm going to bed."

Then the weasel started to walked away, before he reached the stairs, he glanced over his shoulder, "And I think the dream was a memory. She was way to freaked out for it to be a nightmare."

Then he left, leaving the atmosphere filled with mystery and a tense silence.

Everyone then came to the conclusion that the person Kiku identified in her dream she couldn't help, was Deidara.

**Bookworm: X'P I got kitties!**

**Hidan: One shall be called Jashin!**

**Bookworm: *Sigh* I wish...**

**REView!**


	16. Surprising wake up

**Bookworm: Harharhar, Nightmare!**

**Kiku-chan: *Shivers* I'm afraid...**

**Bookworm: You should- *blinks* Where's Sasori? Shouldn't he have come here by now?**

**Deidara: You know, I haven't seen him at all today, yeah.**

**Kisame: Same here.**

**Bookworm: 'Sori's missing? That's terrible! We've got to find him!**

She felt warm. "Hmm, Nii-san..." She murmered snuggling closer to the source of heat. She breathed in and smelled something other than lilac.

Cracking her eyes, she saw black. Tilting her head upwards, she saw onyx eyes looking down on her.

_Onyx..._

She paled, then blushed furiously before catching her voice, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU PEDOPHILIC BASTARD, CHO!" Shoving the Uchiha, she didn't calculate that he was heavier, and against the wall, so she wounded up pushing herself off.

Falling to the floor with a thud, she scooted away, sweating. What the hell was she doing in that bastard's bed? She was asleep on the couch and then...

Oh yeah, she had a night terror and woke up and the Akatsuki came down and Itachi...

"GYAHHH!" Kiku-chan had slept with Itachi! Events from last night came flooding back, then the terror. She shivered at the dream. This was her first one in days. Usually with her Nii-san by her side at night, she barely even whimpered, but last night...

"Geez, can't you be a little quieter in the morning?" Came a yawn behind her.

"Kisame? Why the hell was I sleeping with _that_?" She demanded, pointing the Uchiha down. The shark rolled his eyes at her, "Because you fell asleep clinging to him like he was your soul mate."

-Insert a very blushy Kiku-

"Wh-wha-"

"Don't worry about keeping it a secret," He went on waving a hand to her, "Everyone saw it anyways."

She was now freaked out. Not of the point she had clung to Itachi like a big baby, but what she had said last night.

Hell, she didn't even notice everyone except Itachi! Shit!

Rising to her feet, Kiku blinked at the shark and glared at the Uchiha before leaving the room.

"That went better than expected~" Kisame mused scratching his head, "I expected some explosions, but hey, her face was more than enough!"

Itachi rose an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything as he made his way to the bathroom. Grabbing the knob and opening the door, he heard a snicker.

"So what's it like having a girl in bed?"

_**Wham**_

-Break-

Deidara yawned as the wind whirled past him. He was currently sitting on his owl creation and was flying over Earth country, A.K.A Iwa.

He had flown the whole night and was about ready to pass out. Traveling by air always made missions end earlier. By the progresse he made in one night, he'd be back at base pretty soon. Whatever reasoning that Pein-in-ass seperated them, somewhat worried him. He didn't doubt his Imoto's strength, but it was her mental status he was afraid off. That and the fact everyone there could easily over-power her.

_'If any of them lay a finger on her and I hear of it, they're dead. Especially that bastard Uchiha. If he even touches her, his life will be a living hell when I get back.' _He vowed, clueless to know as to what occured last night.

-Break-

Kiku-chan's forehead connected to the table with a loud _thud_. Sasori, who was across from the kitchen table, cracked a smile. She was alike to Deidara more than she knew.

"You sleep alright?"

"Fuck off puppet, cho." She grumbled rubbing her red forehead.

Yup, definitely like her brother. Same hair color, eyes, skin; they could easily pass off as twins if they tried.

"Mornin' pansy!" Hidan hollored tromping in. He was rewarded with a glare that clearly stated 'say one thing about last night and I'll make your life a living hell'.

"So what the hell was the dream about last night?"

Obviously he did not care.

"Your face."

Hidan's face turned red. Not the blushy wushy type of way, but the pissed off way. "Oi-" He was thankfully cut off by a thwack to the head by yours truly, Kakuzu.

"Can't you shut up for five mintues?" He grouched making his way to the coffee pot. Kiku smirked and stuck her tongue out at the immortal before making an attempt to fix her hair.

"Jashin your just like your fucking brother, always fiddling with your fucking hair and shit."

Kiku-chan smiled, taking it as a complement. "Thank you Zealot." She really admired her brother. Hidan scoffed, "Bitch."

"Religious shit."

"Oi!"

"Oi! To you to, cho!"

Sasori nodded mentally, yup, just like twins.

-Break-

Kiku-chan yawned as she rolled open a scroll and began reading. Pein, who she refused to call Leader-sama, was also in the library with her.

His gaze occasionally drifted toward her general direction, but she didn't have a freak out reaction, she simply ignored him.

It worked until he started talking to her. "So you lived with your parents before Deidara went rogue?"

"No." She replied icily, obviously making it clear this was somthing she'd not talk about.

"What happened to them?" She felt his gaze pour on her and it made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"I am under not obligation to answer any bullshit questions you ask, so stop." She growled shooting him a glare.

"Did they die?" He pressed on, pissing her off. He had clearly disreguarded her statement, what an asshole!

"Nonya business, now let me read, cho!"

"They did." He decided flipping a page in his book, "Was it enemy ninja's or some type of natural disaster or were you orphans since birth?"

Kiku took a deep breath, rolled the scroll up, and left. So this was why Pein sent Deidara away, he wanted to know all about his past. Too bad for him she was a steel trap; It took alot more effort to pry her open. She had promised Nii-san she wouldn't reveal anything, so that was what she was gonna do.

**Bookworm: 'Sori!**

**Deidara: Danna, un!**

**Hidan: Puppet-bitch!**

**Bookworm: Where are you? *Starts putting up posters***

**Deidara: *Stares* Uh...what is that?**

**Bookworm: Wanted posters, duh! See *Points* it's a nice pic.**

**(The picture is of Sasori smiling, really cutely)**

**Bookworm: Where's 'Sori? Help us join the search!**


	17. Raging Kiku

**Bookworm: *Sniff* 'Sori where have you gone? T^T**

***In poofs Sasori* **

**Sasori: Yo.**

**Bookworm: *Glomps* Sasori-no-Danna! You are in alot of trouble!**

**Sasori: *Shoves her off* What the hell for?**

**Bookworm: You left without saying anything! TT^TT**

**Sasori: I left a note on the my seat...**

**Bookworm: *Blinks* Oh...**

-Time skipping of two lovaly days-

Kiku-chan's head slammed against the front of the fridge making a loud thud. Then she pulled her head back and opened the door.

Everyone who was in the kitchen turned and stared as she mindlessly pulled out sauce and began preparing toast.

The lack of sleep was finally catching up to her.

Every night she awoke screaming and wouldn't stop crying unless she was in the arms of someone. She straight out refused to sleep with anyone because of her fear of physical touch, but when she woke from her midnight terrors, she was fine with contact. Somewhat. First you had to force it upon her, but then she'd warm up in a snap.

So far, she had spent the two nights in the Uchiha/shark's bedroom. One night for each partner. Last night she stayed up, terified of having the dream again. She refused to speak of what made her scream each night, but everyone had a good guess that it envolved her Nii-chan.

Konan felt almost horrible that the ten year old was suffering this mystery burden and refused to speak of it. _'She wants to prove she's strong.' _If placed herself in Kiku-chan's shoes, she'd do everything she could to prove to everyone she wasn't a crybaby without her Nii-san.

"Kiku-chan," She said hesitantly as the blonde sent her a glare. "Yes?"

"That's sauce, not butter." Pointing to the track of sauce, Kiku blushed. Then quickly put it away and pulled out the butter.

Hidan laughed at her mistake, "Now that's fucking funny!"

"Hidan," Kiku sounded genuinly exhuasted, "Can you please lighten up on the insults? Just a bit?"

The immortal scoffed, "Let me think about it...no."

The unfortunate cup in her hand cracked slightly, indicating she was trying hard to keep her temper underwrap. "Can you wait until I have my breakfast first?" She gritted through her teeth as the cup continued to crack on the sides.

Konan had especially bought those glass cups along with the other dishes to withstand an amount of power. S-ranked criminals tended to forget how strong they were and in result, she had bought sturdy dishes. So for Kiku-chan to be cracking that, she must be really close to the breaking point.

"Can't you and your pathetic whore _Nii-san_ take a freakin' chill pill or something. If you can't fucking handle taunts, how the hell are you gonna last out in the real world? Even your damn brothers weak in that fucking catagory." Hidan continued on, clearly encouraging her temper to break.

The blonde started trembling and the glass in her hand shattered.

"My brother is not pathetic nor is he weak!" She shouted whirling around and stalking over to the table where Hidan was. Both hands slammed to the table as she glared the immortal down, seething in anger. Blood dripped from her hand where shards of the glass had dug in, but she seemed not to notice as she raged on.

"You can say all you want about _me_, but don't you dare start talking about my older brother like you know him! You don't!" She spat out, her eyes burning in fury.

"And for your info, Nii-san has sacrificed a lot for me! So don't go judging him when you don't even know the whole story!" She screamed as the microwave exploded. "And he's not a whore!" Then she turned heel and ran out, leaving everyone in silence.

"She's needs some serious fucking counseling." Hidan said, ripping the atmosphere.

Sasori stood up and shot the immortal a cold look, "That was a bit overboard. Kiku-chan's fairly sensitive about her older brother. It's bad enough she blames us for forcing him to join, but we also don't need her to hate us even more."

He scoffed, "I'm not apoligizing for shit."

The puppeteer snorted, "I'm going to see if she's alright and hopefully calm her before she blows up anything else."

-Break-

Kiku slammed her back against the wall of the library and slid down to the floor. Streaks of barely visable chakra danced around her as a war raged on inside her mind.

She took deep breaths and began to pluck the shards out of her hand in hopes of keeping her emotions contained. She knew far to well what would happen if she let loose and just moments before was just a small example of what could've really happened.

Dropping the last piece of the glass, her hands fumbled in both her pockets and she breathed out in relief as a folded paper came into contact.

Pulling it out, she shakily unfolded it, revealing it to be a picture of a family portrait. The mother had long shinning blonde hair with bright blue eyes. She had on a blue apron with a white shirt underneath. She was holding a toddler that was wearing an orange sunflower dress and beaming brightly.

On the right side was her Nii-san on the back off a man whose face had been scratched out. His chin was resting on his shoulder and he was grinning like the cheshire cat. A light blue shirt with a white stripe going down the sides is what clothed him with black shorts and sandals.

_'Me, Kaa-san, Nii-san...' _She clutched the photo as tears dripped down. Why couldn't she remember this? All her memories dated back as far as when the hell started.

"What's up with the photo?"

She flinched, then looked up and glared at the puppet that stood before her. "I'm not going to blow anything up." She snarled scooting away as Sasori sat down beside her.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He pointed to her still bleeding hand. "And to make sure you wouldn't bleed to death."

Kiku diverted her eyes from her brother's partner and they sat there in silence.

Sasori sighed, "I don't want to know what you and Deidara went through if that's what your wondering. I'm simply here to see if you're okay." He knew Leader-sama and Konan had been pestering the hell out of her in hopes of making her crack, but so far they had been unsuccessful.

"Thanks..." She pushed her knees against her chest and stared down at the photo. She she? Kiku shoved the photo to Sasori, "Here!" She snapped.

Sasori felt a smirk of amusement grow on his face as he stared down. He could automatically recognize Deidara.

Both blue eyes could be seen and he was on the back of his dad most likely with a beaming smile he had never seen before. Sure brat always smiled when his excuse for art went off, but there was something different before the smiling from back then and today. He just couldn't place it.

What egged his curiousity even more was the fact that the father's face was scratched out. Studying the picture for another moment, he handed it back to Kiku. "Strange how back then he looked like a girl." He mused. The picture was Deidara being from what it looked to be three, four years old. His hair was chin length with bangs tucked behind his ears. "Is blonde hair the dominant gene?"

Kiku cracked a grin, "It's a curse we Okamoto's bare."

"Doesn't seem like a curse." He muttered propping an elbow out on on his knee. "I'm curious, but is there a reason your father's crossed out?"

The lightened atmosphere suddenly went tense. Kiku-chan's face darked, "Because I hate _him_." She said in a low snarl.

Sasori raised an eyebrow curiously, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was he the cause of your fear to physical contact?"

The blonde sighed heavily and replied a "Yes..." In a small whisper as she stared down at the photo.

"Does Deidara know?"

"..."

"Well?"

"He respects you, but that question would be best left unanswered." She said turning her head to him, "I do must admit though i'm jealous of your relationship between my Nii-san."

"Eh?"

"The way he calls you Danna, your arguements over art, everything." She shuffled her knees closer to her chest, "At least he has a male figure in his life he can look up to." She murmered, "That bastard father of ours wasn't really someone you would admire."

Sasori blinked, why was she telling him this? She refused to even speak a word about her parents to Leader-sama and Konan. So why him?

_'Because she feels she can trust you.' _A voice whispered in his mind, _'Your relationship with her older brother is the reason.'_

"I'm not the only person he looks up to."

The small blonde snorted in disbelief, "Kakuzu's a cheap bastard, Hidan's a complete ass, Pein is just a pain-"

"Your only looking from your point of view." He butted in rudely, "Kakuzu may be a cheap bastard, but he's the one that usually keeps all the fights in check around here. Hidan is an ass, but Deidara probably thinks of him like a brother, along with Kisame and Itachi. Konan's the mother figure, she's a bit sour at times, but she has a soft side. Leader-sama's the boss, therefore has to be an ass and Zetsu's just...Zetsu." He paused, "We're just a big disfunctional family if you think about it really."

A giggle escaped from Kiku, "Disfunctional is an understatement, cho."

And they sat there.

Again.

In a silence.

Wasn't she just over...?

Is she coming closer?

The puppet stared stright forward, trying to ignore the slowly zooming in blonde. He felt her arm press against him and he tilted his head in surprise.

Kiku-chan gulped silently as she scooted her way cautiously to her brother's partner. _'If Nii-san trusts him, so can I.' _She repeated to herself over and over.

She pushed her shoulder against him and leaned nervously.

Nothing.

"Hey 'Sori?"

"_Sasori_."

"Thanks."

**Sasori: I hate you.**

**Bookworm: Bite me.**

**Sasori: You're rather irritable. Any reason?**

**Bookworm: Readers, review this story alright? It takes less than two minutes and even if you don't have an account, you can still review. I look forward to some of your flattering comments and use it as an energy boaster to write these stories. :]**

**Sasori: You didn't answer my question.**

**Bookworm: Review.**


	18. Shopping

**Bookworm: Recently I've been becoming more and more in love with the SasoxDei pairing. The other day I saw the most Kawaii youtube video of them and died from the cuteness. It's called Puppy Love SasoDei. I squealed and it is now one of my favs of all time! X'3**

**Sasori: *Cough* Can we get on with the story?**

**Deidara: *Nods***

**Bookworm: *Stares, blushes, then squeals like a mindless fangirl* SOO KAWAII! *Has video replaying in her mind***

**Sasori: *Grabs a rolled up newspaper and heads in Bookworm's direction***

**Deidara: Well, while he beats the fangirl out of her, let's get on with the story, yeah!**

-One and a 1/2 Day Later-

" 'Sori-Oji-san!" Sasori griminced at the name as pressure was thrown onto his back and arms wrapped around his neck. "Wanna come shopping with me and Konan-sama?"

"Kiku-chan. get. off. of. me." He warned through clenched teeth. The ten year old pouted before sliding off. "And stop calling me that!"

The blonde grinned, "No can do, Oji-san," She said pointing her index finger up to the roof, "Since you Deidara's Danna, your my Oji-san~" What perfect logic-(Sarcasm)

He groaned, "Alright gaki, settle down, I don't want to deal with Hidan so early in the morning."

Kiku put a finger to her lips and giggled, "Okay!" She said in a bubbly whisper. "But only if you go shopping with me and Konan~"

"Uh, no."

She twirled her body in circle and took a deep breath, "HIDAN!" She shrieked, her voice booming throughout the entire base, "SASORI JUST SAID JASHIN CAN BLOW HIM!"

The puppet's jaw dropped as Kiku turned and giggled.

"HE DID WHAT?"

Sasori was already putting on his Akatsuki cloak. "Okay, where leaving _now_." He hissed as stomping from above was heard. He didn't have any of his poisons or weapons with him and he was still to tired to deal with the zealot's ridiculous rants. Following the skipping blonde, he trudged out of the house and there stood a chuckling Konan.

"Well I'll be, she actually got you come."

"WHERE ARE YOU PUPPET BASTARD?" Hidan screamed as several chakra signatures flared up.

"So that's what she did..."

"HIDAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Kakuzu hollored as more yelling started to rise.

Sasori stomped past the two girls snorting. "Are we going to shop or what?"

-Break-

"Can we go in that one, cho?" Asked a very energetic Kiku pointing enthusiastically at one of the clothes store. Not waiting for an answer, she dashed in leaving the two Akatsuki.

"What exactly happened between you and Kiku-chan yesterday?" Konan asked in a whisper.

Sasori snorted, "The hell if I know."

Her entire attitude changed since he had come to check up on her yesterday morning after she had ran out. She now called him 'Sori-oji-san and acted as if she had known him her entire life! Not to mention she now wasn't afraid to tackle him into hugs or be touched by him. She wasn't moody that much anymore and was all giddy and shit. Talk about Bi-polar from hell...

Upon entering the clothing store, they figured out why Kiku wanted to shop in this store. There wasn't a single color missing from this place. Clothes ranging from shorts to dresses hung ever so gracefully on ranks.

The brightness made him want to gag, but he managed to hold it in as he scanned the place for the bouncy blonde.

Konan disappeared, probably to look at the accessories or something leaving Sasori alone..in a girl's clothing store...

" 'Sori-Oji-San!" Kiku-chan called running over to him with hangers of clothes in each hand, "I'm done, cho!" She announced glancing around, "Where'd Konan-sama go?"

"That was fast." He commented, eyeing the clothes, "And those do not look like clothes a ninja would wear."

She huffed and puffed out her cheeks defensively, "A ninja should wear what they feel most comfortable in."

"That'll get you killed."

"I don't care, as long as I die wearing what I want I'm okay."

"How is it you're still alive?"

"Kami has a plan for me."

"To torture me..." He muttered turning away, "Now where'd Konan go?"

"She's over there." Kiku pointing in the opposite direction he was going. The puppet stopped, "And how do you know?"

The blonde puffed out her chest proudly, "Kyōmei no ichi jutsu(resonance location), cho!" She explained, "All I gotta do is make a burst of chakra and I can sense everyone around me!"

"Can you hear them?"

"No..." She said a little defensively, "but being able to locate them is a huge accomplishment."

"So you're a sensory ninja?"

"Sorta...it's kinda hard to explain."

Sasori rolled, "Then don't bother, lead the way."  
She saluted him, "Yes Oji-san!"

**Bookworm: *rubbs head* Gawd 'Sori, you didn't have to go over the extent...**

**Sasori: *smirks* Now that the fangirl has been beatened out of you, please tell our readers the usual.**

**Bookworm: *Jabs thumb to her chest* I'm the author here bub! So you say it!**

**Sasori: *sighs* Fine, review.**


	19. The wits of a ten year old girl

**^(-'.'-) Bookworm (-'.'-)^**

**Bookworm: TT^TT *Sucks up pride* Does any of the readers out there know how to put pictures up on your stories? I can't figure it out. **

**Random asshole: Haha you can't do it~**

**Bookworm: *points out gun* **_**BAM**_

Kiku-chan strolled along side of Konan as they and Sasori went back to base. Konan's arms were full of groceries and her's were full of bags of clothes. Sasori didn't have squat in his making him look rather lazy.

She stiffled a sneeze, "I'm never going to get use to this..." She muttered to herself. She grew up in a mild enviroment and to be suddenly casted out into a constantly raining nation was really getting to her.

"Itachi along with many others did, so can you." Konan murmered making her blush in realization that she had heard her little whine.

After about two hours of walking, they arrived. Sasori raised his ring and they entered. It was strangely quiet in the base. So quiet you could here tapping of a pencil upstairs in Pein's office.

"Let's unload and start making dinner." Konan said as they migrated to the kitchen. Sasori scoffed and marched upstairs and Kiku grudgingly followed after the kunoichi.

Soon they were unpacked and halfway through dinner when Konan tried conversating with Kiku.

"Did Deidara teach you how to cook?"

"I learned here and there. Living by myself for two years taught me alot."

"Deidara left because he became a criminal, right?"

"Hai." She answered as she set the table. "He couldn't or else I would have been targeted. Even though I'm supposedly dead, having two blonde look alikes would be suspicious."

"You're suppose to be dead?"

"Yeah, my family's clan aren't the most favorited in Iwa. Both me and Deidara 'died' when we were born due to complications. Deidara wasn't even registered to be even alive until he became a criminal." She set the plates down, "Hell, I'm not even alive in any records. Probably why you were confused about Nii-san having a younger sister, ne?"

Konan slowly nodded, "So what about your parents?" She questioned casually, "Are we supposedly dead too?"

"Nice try." Kiku said with a smirk, "I'm not that stupid, I've learned to keep track of what I'm saying and not spew it off. At least now you know why Deidara hasn't got a single record under the age of fourteen." Setting the last plate down, she left the kitchen to gather the criminals for dinner.

Konan sighed, at least she got some information. Now Pein wouldn't stress about how they did it and focus his undivided upon Kiku.

She knew that she was the key and made it clear she wasn't going to give out unless she was forced to.

The kunoichi sighed once more as she placed the food down in the middle of the table. _'Three more days.' _She thought, _'Three days until Deidara comes home and puts our interrigation to a screeching halt.'_

**Deidara: The hell is with those little emoticons up there, hmm?**

**Bookworm: I thought they looked cute...**

**Deidara: Oh. Okay.**


	20. Sick Kiku? PArt 1

**Bookworm: Today it was over 100 degrees outside, holy hell.**

**Pein: Cry me a river. Instead of saying useless crap, why not just skip to the story?**

**Bookworm: Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, what happen? Did Konan make you sleep in the doghouse?**

**Pein: Why I-**

**Bookworm: Don't care moving on~!**

Sasori leaned against the counter of the kitchen with a cup of steamy coffee in his hands. It was early morning and he was the first of the Akatsuki to be up and moving around.

It was strange in the morning. The silence felt strange considering he was use to Hidan's screaming and Zetsu's nonstop bickering. And it also felt really nice.

His ears perked as he heard footsteps of an aproaching member. Glancing up, he raised an eyebrow.

In entered a messy hair, watery eyed, and red faced Kiku. "Morning Gaki."

"Naah." She slurred setting her head down on the table.

Setting his cup of sugary goodness down, Sasori made his way over to her.

"Hey." The blonde lifted her head and he placed a hand on her forehead.

It was hot.

"Back to bed this instance." He ordered leaving no room for arguement.

Kiku-chan raised her arms, "Carry me..." She mumbled, also leaving no room for an arguement.

Sasori narrowed his eyes and lifted her bridal style. "Yeah yeah, don't expect the royal treatment just because you're sick." He grumbled, obviously not to pleased to be doing this.

Kiku-chan sighed and pressed her cheek against his chest, "I know Nii-san," She mumbled, "It'll go away before Tou-san comes home." She promised.

Nii-san? The hell?

"Kiku-chan, I'm not Deidara, I'm Sasori."

"Who's Sasori?" The blonde reached up and felt his forehead, "Are you sick to?" She shivered, "You're so cold..."

Sasori ignored her and went up the stairs.

"Nii-san, did it happen again?"

He paused, then started back up again. Opening the door to the medic room, he went over to one of the beds and gently set her down.

Kiku wriggled under the blankets and only her eyes peeked out. "Are you angry Aniki?"

"What for? And I'm not your older brother either."

Tears glistened her eyes, "Please don't say that Onii-san..." She whimpered covering her face.

Sighing inwardly, he decided to go along with it, "Sorry Kiku, I'm just not feeling myself today." He lied.

"Sorrieee."

Silence...

"Kiku?"

There was no answer.

Lifting the blanket, a sleeping ten year old was what he saw.

Then, without another word, Sasori left the hospital room. He needed to get Konan. Kiku was delusional and had a fever, if she got the way Deidara did when he got sick, then she needed to be watched over.

When Deidara got sick, he thought he was in a war zone and everyone expect Itachi was his enemy. He blew up more than half the base the first time and the others... Sasori knocked on the door. ...horid.

The door opened and there stood a demonic figure. Then thing he knew he was slammed up against the wall with a kunai shoved against his throat.

"Do you know what time it is?" Konan said in a low, mortafying voice.

"Kiku-chan's sick and is delusional."

The aura around her dropped and she dropped him. "Let me get dressed." She slammed the door and came out not a moment later fully dressed and ready to go. "She's in the medic room right now right?"

He nodded and went along side to where their bomber's sister was at.

Upon entering, Kiku was awake. She watched Konan in interest as the kunoichi place a gelpad on her forehead. "Kaa-san?" She asked, breaking the silence. "Is that really you?"

Sasori mouthed 'just go with it' to her and that what she did. "Yes..."

Kiku leaped from the bed and jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. "Kaa-san I can't believe it's really you! I thought you'd be gone for another week!" The blonde blurted out joyfully. Konan took a moment to regain her posture before ruffling her hair, "Now why would I be gone for so long?" She asked in the most casual way. Kiku didn't seem to notice it as she loved over her, "Work of course."

"What's going on here?" Asked a voice making all heads turn. There stood a really agitated Leader-sama. There was Konan on the floor with Kiku hugging the crap out of her and Sasori standing a few feet away.

Kiku-chan immediatly let go of Konan and scooted back toward the wall. "She's sick." Konan explained briefly.

The blonde bit her lower lip and shook her head, "I-I'm not th-that sick..." She stammered scaredly. Sasori shot her a funny look, then he remembered. Dad=abuser. "Yeah," He agreed moving infront of her, "Just a little cough, she'll be fine."

Konan and Pein both shot him the same look he had shot Kiku. 'Leave.' He mouthed. Pein narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to leave until I know what exactly's going on here!" Why was Sasori acting so strangely? Why were they both saying she wasn't sick when it was painfully obvious she was? "Forget, Kiku-chan, come here." He ordered.

A whimper arose from Kiku and she pressed closer behind Sasori. Tears one by one were dripping like a leaky faucet. Pein started to march towards her and that set off red flags in Kiku-chan's mind. She screamed and took off toward the supply closest.

She didn't get far. Leader-sama used the flicker technique and poofed infront of her. "What the hell is going on? Why're you running?"

Sasori facepalmed as she fell down. "STOP IT DADDY!" She wailed, curling into a ball, as if expecting to be hit. Then she passed out.

A string of silence followed.

"See, I told you to leave." He said in a know it all manner as he lifted the unconscious blonde up.

"What was that about?" Konan questioned almost immediatly after he had spoken, "This wasn't just a bad dream was it?"

The puppet sighed as he set Kiku down on the bed, "That was a delusion of some sort." Seeing the look of demand on their face her sighed once again. "Kiku-chan's dad is an abusive parent. And adding her 'dreams' Deidara was probably a victim too." He said bluntly.

Konan blinked at this knowledge and took it in more calmly than Pein. "And why weren't we informed?"

"It's a secret." He replied, "And secret's are suppose to be secretive."

"Not to me." Pein growled, obviously pissed.

Sasori wasn't intimidated and simply shrugged him off (Mentally of course; He didn't want to be used as target practice later).

"Instead of chewing me out, lets deal with the situation before she wakes up." Dodging a pair of kunai's, he glanced at Konan. "Mind helping me strap her down?"

The kunoichi shook her head, "We will do no such thing. You're going to sit here in this room and keep her at bay while Leader-sama and I go and enjoy the rest of our morning you ruined."

**Bookworm: Poor leaders, they don't understand what the consequences of their actions will be. XP REVIEW!**


	21. Sick Kiku? PArt 2

**Bookworm: *Ya~wn* **

**Kiku-chan: *Ya~wn***

**Bookworm: Yawning's contagious.**

**Kiku-chan: Yeah...**

"Aniki?" Sasori blinked out of his doze and glanced sideways. "Ne?"

He had been sitting there for nearly an hour and was hoping for her to be unconscious for the entire day, guess that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, fiddling with the blankets, delibrately avoiding his eyes.

"What for?"

The blonde bit her lower lip and held back a small sob, "He hurt you..." She choked out before covering back under the blankets, crying. The puppet sighed as he go up and went over to give her a pat.

"There there...?" He wasn't an expert on stuff like this like Itachi or Konan. Crying=whimp That was how he was raised, but seeing how he couldn't call her that, he just pat her shoulder.

Kiku sat up and up close her cheek were painted red. She wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his chest.

Then silence.

Sweat drops started to form as the silence continued. _'Maybe she past out again...?'_

He felt the blonde stiffen, then, with out warning, he was shoved to the ground. Above, Kiku was panting and seemed to see something he did not.

"Run!" She screamed running out of the room.

"I'm not even going to bother." He grumbled, still on his back. The other Akatsuki can catch her. He wasn't fixing to chase someone who appeared to be having a psychotic break. So in result, he just layed there as chaos arose from the base.

A giant explosion made several chakra signatures flare. It wasn't to long before Konan came stomping in.

"Yo." He said putting a hand up casually. He rolled quickly to his stomach and pushed himself up just in time to dodge the dozen shurikens. "You should be helping us, not lying there like a bump on a log!" The kuoichi snapped as he popped his neck.

"Alright, just don't pelt me with shurikens next time."

xWhat Kiku seesx

_Kiku screamed as she ran from her father. Deidara was along side her, his eyes fearful. "Hurry Kiku!" He yelled as they started to zigzag down the dark hall._

_"Damn brats!" She heard her father howl as he stumbled after them. The smell of alcohol reeked through the house. The scent was so strong she almost choked on it._

_Deidara slammed to a halt and pulled on the door. "Open damnit!" He cursed rattling the partly opened door. He reached on his tippy toes in hopes of reaching the chain lock high above, but it was pointless._

_Her hair was suddenly grabbed and she was yanked back on the floor. "Nii-san!" _

_Deidara whirled around and charged at their chaser. He slammed his head into his gut and she tore herself from his grip. "RUN!" He ordered, "I'll distract him while you hide, yeah!"_

_But she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear. Daddy was more violent than usual and she just couldn't stand._

_Deidara shoved her to his feet and was grabbed by the arm and thrown back against the wall. She watched as he hacked up blood. Tou-san seemed to of forgotten her as he stalked over to Deidara. "It's about time I teach you a listen brat." He snarled, grabbing his collar and flinging him once again. _

_Kiku's eyes widened and she slammed her tiny fists on him. "Leave him alone!" She cried. He knocked her to the side and spat on her. "Stay out of this or you're gonna be next!"_

_Deidara had pushed himself into a sitting position and held the side of his ribcage, unable to move as his assailant closed in. He closed his eyes awating to be hit again, but he was lifted up and slammed into the wall. His eyes flew open as Tou-san reached down in his pants._

_Kiku gasped in horror and covered her ears, wanting to block out the cries, but couldn't. "Stop it stop it STOP IT!" She cried._

xXx

Everyone was having a feild day trying to catch Kiku-chan. One point she was running straight, then started to zigzag. It was hard because she would suddenly go the other way so they couldn't catch her. She flew under legs and slid down the stairs. Everyone froze as she between the couch and Tv. There was a coffee table too, but that wasn't relevant.

"Leave him alone!" She cried choking from the lack of air, she was coughing and crying to hard to breath properly. She gasp and her hands flew over her ears and she slammed her eyes closed. "Stop it stop it STOP IT!" She pleaded miserably.

Sasori emerged from the crowd and crouched down. "It's alright," He said in a hushed whisper, "You're okay."

She latched onto him, "But you're not!" She wailed, "Daddy...he...I'm sorry!" Sasori patted her back softly as she burried into his chest.

She broke away holding her neck and started to cough more harshly until blood came out. Her eyes lids fluttered before she hit the ground.

Konan was then by her side. The kunoichi rolled her over and started to heal her lungs. "She has a high fever and some internal bleeding in her lungs, nothing I can't fix, but..." Konan shook her head, "Was all this all a memory or an illusion?"

"Definitely a memory..." Hidan cleared, "Hmph, talk about screwed up." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, but couldn't swat him due to the fact he was on the other side of the room.

Sasori blinked, '_memory...' _His eyes widened slightly as everything lined up.

_"I was lock in a c-closest and couldn't help him...he kept screaming and screaming, b-but I cou-couldn't..." _-

_"You can say all you want about me,_ _but don't you __**dare**__ start talking about my older brother like you know him! You don't!" _-

_"Nii-san has sacrificed a lot for me! So don't go judging him when you don't even know the whole story!"_

_"I'm curious, but is there a reason your father's crossed out?" _-

_"Because I __**hate**_ _him."_

He now knew, why Deidara wanted his past to be kept a secret. Why he made Kiku promise not to tell. It was one thing to be physically abused as a child, but sexually? That was a whole different ball feild.

Pein seemed to of noticed his movements and stared him down. "Anything you'd like to share with us?"

He shook his head casually, "No, not really."

Leader-sama gave him a dangerously narrowed glare, "Let me rephrase that: Tell us what you just seemed to off figured out."

Sasori sighed, "I preffer to be the one who doesn't spill secrets that are meant to be secretive. But seeing that glint in your eyes, I guess I'll cut the suspense. Deidara and Kiku's dad was abusive both physically and-"

"We were all whacked around by somebody, what the hell's the difference?" Hidan called, rudely cutting him off. "Sure his pride would be fucked up to hell, but that doesn't mean he had to make a big deal about-"

"-They were probably molested as well." Sasori said boredly, this time being the one to cut him off. "So does that answer your question?" He glanced over at Itachi, "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out first."

"Who says I didn't?" The Uchiha said with that look in his eye. Bastard probably knew way before Kiku even joined the ranks of the Akatsuki.

"So what you're saying is that Kiku and Deidara were probably-"

"-Raped, yes."

Then a tense, shocking silence filled the room. One in which he did not wish to be apart of. Lifting Kiku-chan bridal style he made his way upstairs. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the full blown story when you question Kiku after she wakes up." He said before leaving.

Tomorrow was surely going to be an eventful day.

**Bookworm: Not as OMG as I planned, but...oh well~**


	22. Unfair choices

**Bookworm: So I'm going to give thanks to a few of my reviewers. They've reviewed alot and I think It's about time they get some recognition for it. Rose Of Doom AND Feather Moon Wings. Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! *Throws glitter at their faces***

Kiku-chan cracked her eyes open. The first thing she saw were two beady eyes. _'A teddy bear...?' _She sat up and glanced around the medic room. _'How'd I get here?' _She thought feeling a slight breeze.

Looking down, she turned bright red. She was no longer wearing her normal sleeveless kimono, a white one peice hospital gown was what she saw. The only thing on underneath were her underwear. Now feeling totally humiliated, the blonde slipped out of the bed and stared at the bear.

It was kinda...cute. She stretched over the bed to stroke it's soft face. She never had things like these when she was littler.

She grabbed the bear and held it close. It was a light brownish creme color with a white muzzle and paws. It fit perfectly in her arms.

Dango.

That is what she was going to call it, Dango Okamoto.

Feeling in one of those giddy moods, she left the room and down the hall. It was strange. She didn't hear anything. Hell, she couldn't even find anyone! Not even with her Kyōmei no ichi jutsu(resonance location).

Instead of feeling relief, she felt somewhat scared. Her hold on Dango grew more tight as she wandered around. "Hello?" She croaked out, "Anyone here?" A stoney silence was the reply she got.

"Oh Kiku," The blonde whirled around in relief at the sight of a jogging Konan coming her way, "I didn't expect you to be up so soon."

"What happened exactly?"

"You got sick."

"Where'd the bear come from?"

"Present."

"From who?"

The kunoichi put a finger to her lip, "It's a secret, now come on."

"But what about my clothes?"

Konan stopped, "Oh yeah, follow me." Kiku then obediantly followed her back up the stairs and into her room. "Your clothes are over there, go at it."

She didn't pick anything to color coat. Just a orange creme shirt and dark blue cargo pants with socks.

"Ready?"

Kiku-chan narrowed her eyes, "What for? And where are the other Akatsuki and why can't I sense them, cho?" Something fishy was going on and she wanted to know what!

"They're all in the meeting chamber below. Not even a sensory nin could detect it." Konan explained briefly, "Now come on."

Now here Kiku was, sitting in a chair surrounded by the Akatsuki. It was like the smile on a smilie face, with her as the little dotted nose. Course there were no eyes, but yeah.

She held Dango firmly and glared them all down. She was pretty good with working up glares and her hostility barrier. They seemed pointless for almost look she got were along the lines of 'pity' or 'awkward'.

"Do you understand why you are here?" Leader-sama asked finally, sounding awefully serious.

"To bask at my beauty?" She asked tentively.

"First off," Konan said sharply, giving Pein a quick glare, "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I woke up and there was this really cute teddy." She said holding up the teddy bear, "I named him-" The blonde broke off and looked down, her ears red. "I'm fine."

"Moving on," Pein cleared his throat, "During you time of illness, you said a few things that caught our attention and we need closure."

She nodded slowly, not getting it. "Have you ever been sexually abused?"

Kiku flinched slightly, but pulled her bravest face, "Yes, but not raped." Deidara had made sure she stayed pure.

"And Deidara?"

She completely ignored the question and asked on of her own, "And what makes you think I'm going to answer you?"

"Because we know about you father abusing you and Deidara both." She flinched, "What we don't understand is how this all came about."

On the note, Itachi as well as Kakuzu stood up and left. They didn't want to stick around for when tears came.

"I'm not going to tell you jack." She said in a simple, yet declaring tone.

"Because Deidara told you not to?"

"That, and because it's none of you FUCKING BUSINESS, CHO!"

Leader-sama narrowed his eyes to a dangerous level, "It has become my business the moment you walked in our base."

"We can't you leave us alone?" Kiku-chan shouted, her eyes filling in frusturation. "We don't go researching your life!"

"Because I am the leader and I need to be absolutely positive no one here is a spy or shows signs of betrayals in there past reports."

Kiku's grip on the teddy bear tightened, "We have no past reports of our lives you baka! I thought Konan would've already explained the fact that we were pronounced dead!"

He nodded, "We were informed, but since you are the only one who's been by his side for the longest period of time, it's your duty to-"

"DUTY?" She shrieked, "The only duty I have is to my Nii-san! Not you! I have a duty of a sister and It's a hell of alot higher than of yours!"

"Well you pretty much told us you father beat and molested you, so why not go in and tell us the whole story?" He pointed out angrily.

"I won't do it!" She yelled back, "I made a promise to him and I'm not going to break it!"

"Well you pretty much just did yesterday!"

Kiku choked back a sob. Her defensive sheild was cracking.

Sasori watched from one of the chairs feeling horrid. "Leader-sama," He spoke up, "I see no reason to-"

"If you don't like it, you can leave!" He snapped. Hidan and Kisame both stood up and exited the room on those words leaving only him, Leader-sama, Konan, and Kiku.

Sasori knew he couldn't leave Kiku-chan there alone to face off against the two leaders. His presence alone was comforting her, just a little. He could tell by the repeated glances he kept getting.

"Kiku, you can either tell us, or we'll question Deidara the moment he comes back."

**Bookworm: Wow, Pein, you're an asshole **

**Leader-sama: Who isn't?**

**Bookworm: touche`**

**REvieW~1**


	23. The truth is revealed

**Bookworm: :D**

Kiku-chan glared the most hatred glare she could muster and threw it at Pein. That was totally unfair! They already knew they were abused! What more did they want?

She casted a sideway glance at Sasori and bit her lower lip. She didn't want her Aniki to relieve anything of what happened those years ago, but she also didn't want to betray him. She had promised!

Conflicted emotions ran through her eyes as she stared at the leader. "Fine, but I'm only doing this for my older brother."

Sasori watched as Leader-sama nodded slightly.

Kiku-chan took a deep breath before speaking, "It all started with a mission. When doesn't it? Someone lies and someone gets badly injured. My father lost the ability to ever be a ninja ever again thanks to the lie. It started out as just a few drinks every night," Her voice started to waver, "Then he starting beating our Kaa-san right infront of us, even when he was silver. I was only three when the abuse set in, Deidara was seven. Our mom did her best to protect us, but in order to keep a roof over our heads, she had to work, alot." She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as she spoke on, "He started beating us for the most simplist of things. I never thought..." Kiku wiped her eyes, "I was four, Deidara was eight. He had had alot to drink that night and started chasing us through the house. We tried to run out, but he had locked the doors. Nii-san tried to fight him to protect me, but...he grew angry and yelled: 'It's about time I teach you a listen brat!' and...and..." She let out a choked sob, "He hurt my Nii-san!"

Sasori watched in vain as she continued on and flashed a look at Leader-sama, wordlessly asking him to stop. But he ignored the puppet and listened on.

"Afterwords he made me promise not to tell mom-"

"Why?" Pein butted in.

She her lower lip trembled, "He believed Tou-san would eventually stop and everything would become back how it was before. He desperately clung onto that wish until Kaa-san found the stains in his pants a few months later. She confronted Tou-san about it and he got angry. He grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed her, over and over and over..." Kiku buried her face in the bear and stayed in that position for a few minutes. Then she lifted her head. "He was going to kill us too. After ra-raping Deidara again, he came at me but that's went it happened."

"What?"

"Nii-san's kekkei genkai awoke. Everything exploded, the house, the city...everything." She closed her eyes as she remembered the flashing lights and screaming of half dead civilians. "We couldn't stay after that...once people realized that a person belonging to a dead clan was responsible, they were out for blood." She laughed bitterly, "Course at the time we didn't even know about our blood line trait and while at the hospital, several murder attempts were made. They never got our names because they all died. Everytime Deidara felt threatened, his kekkei genkai would activate and everything would go boom. Now after being raped and beatened multiple of times and almost murdered made my Nii-san a _very_ skittish person." Kiku-chan diverted her eyes, "It was only after I had turned six was when he decided to seek control over his emotions and therefore his kekkei genkai. That's when he became Onoki's pupil. He was fasinated in Deidara's ability and took him without any second thoughts. I didn't see him until I turned eight. By then I was living on the outskirts of town and learning ninjutsu myself." There was a small hint of pride in her voice, "I was already Genin level, fixing to be a low-leveled Chunin. But Nii-san, he was high Jounin at only the age of twelve! I'm not sure about what happened during his two year training with Onoki because he refused to tell me when I asked. He was marked criminal obviously for stealing a kinjutsu and killing six ninjas and promised me before he left that he would come back. He was in a band of rogues for awhile before you came and kidnapped him and that's just about it."

Kiku-chan took a deep breath, trying to steady her breathing. While she did that Pein and Konan started speaking in low voices. Sasori shot her a comforting stare and she returned with a faint smile.

It gave him a relieved feeling. At least she didn't hate him for not trying harder to stop Leader-sama. Konan perked her ear, "Sounds like Deidara's back early."

Kiku-chan flinched at those words and sunk further in her seat. Sasori's gut tightened at thought of Deidara's reaction to all this. This wasn't going to be a very pretty scene soon.

**Bookworm: :D**


	24. Somethings are best left hidden

**Bookworm: The tension is just wow... 0_0 I'm bubbling with excitement XD**

**Kiku-chan: I'm not...**

**Bookworm: *Sighs* Kiku, I've got the perfect subscription for you, ecstasy.**

**Kiku-chan: Eh? What's thaT?**

**Bookworm: That, is the happy drug :D**

**Deidara: Shame on you Bookworm!**

**Bookworm: What? *Holds up bag* It's just a joke dude, these are smarties! Don't go boom okay?**

**Deidara: -_V" You've got three seconds...two...**

**Bookworm: GYAAAH! *Runs away***

Deidara sighed in relief as the base came into distance. He wanted nothing more than to just kick back, relax, and have some moochi and tea.

He jumped off his owl creation and it poofed into a miniature version. After shoving it into his pocket, he stood infront of the cave with his hand held high. His ring glowed and he walked in.

The first thing he noticed was that the base had been built back. _'At least I don't have to sleep on the couch or something.' _He thought opening up the door. _'I wonder how Kiku is. I hope she managed to befriend at least one person here.'_

Stepping in, he was immediatly greeted Konan. "Follow me." Was all she said before marching away. Deidara cocked an eyebrow, then followed wondering if this had anything to do with Kiku. _'Probably drove Leader-sama to the brink of insanity.' _He mused following her up the stairs. Along the way to where ever she was leading to he passed by Kisame And Hidan.

"Sup zealot, shark." He furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of response. They were purposely diverting their attention from him. Immediatly he thought the worst. What if Kiku-chan got into an accident and was in a coma? Or worse, what if she was dead?

Deidara blinked at the room before him. The meeting room? The hell was going on? Konan pushed open the door and entered. He stepped in and narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. A silently crying Kiku, a worried Sasori, and a blank faced Pein.

He stalked past his sister and up to the leader. He grabbed him with both hands by the collar and jerked him up to his level.

"What did you do to my sister?" He snarled, "If you so much as touched her I'm going to rip your fucking-"

Then a force so powerful, sent him slidding back against the ground. He stayed on his feet and glared, silently demanding an explanation for what was going on.

Pein cleared his throat, "You're probably wondering why you've been summoned here, am I correct?"

"No, I want to know what the hell happened to my sister, yeah!" He barked angrily, "Now I better start getting some answers or else!" He threatened fiercly, using a protective tone no one had ever heard before.

"But first, let me ask you something. About your training with the third Tsuchikage, you left for a reason, if that correct?"

"Duh, I stole a kinjutsu and killed people, that's a pretty good reason to, hmm." He scoffed, but Pein narrowed his eyes slightly. "That can't possibly be all could it? You had a sensei who adored you and students who envied you, what reason would make you betray them like that?"

Deidara crossed his arms, not failing to hear the shout of protest from Kiku. "You liar!" She screeched.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Actually yes," Leader-sama said leaning back, "Did something happen that you wanted to be a secret?"

He glanced over at Kiku and back at him, "Let me guess, this is all about me having no past files or records, right? I'm quite curious to know what exactly you uncovered, hmm."

"Nothing much, just that you're father was a very abusive parent that murdered your mom and attempted with you and Kiku. We know just about everything about you and your family matters. What bugs me is how you betrayed your sensei."

Deidara's muscles tightened along with his fists. "Betrayel is incorrect." He said in a low voice, just barely hearable, "Justice is more along the lines for those bastards,un."

"Weren't you taught how to fight?" Pein questiond on, "I don't see how you can call betraying them justice-"

"I didn't betray nobody!" He snapped slamming a fist down on the table, "They got what they deserved!"

Kiku flinched at his tone and buried her face into the bear. Sasori didn't know what to think exactly. He had never seen his partner like this, ever.

"Why did they deserve to die Deidara?" Leader-sama pressured on, "What finally made you snap?"

He felt anger boiling inside of him and forced himself to shimmer down. He stared coldly at his leader. "If you are so interested to know, then _fine_, I'll tell you. I was the most envied student of Onoki. Everything came easy for me. That made me the target of bullying, obviously. But this wasn't the academy where thirteen year old would just pick on you, these were adults who didn't like having their sensei pay special attention for a young girly looking boy. They tripped me, threw kunai's, beat me to bloody pulps, raped me, the works. They did everything they could to make me leave, un!" He growled, "And due to the fact I had a seal preventing me to use my kekkei genkai made it useless for me to fight back!"

In order to prevent him from blowing up the entire area, Onoki had put a temporary seal on the back of his neck. It worked like a charm, unfortunantly.

Kiku-chan stiftled a gasp and her mouth hung open in shock at this newly found information. "Onii-san..."

"The only reason I even put up with their shit was because I believed that the stupid Tsuchikage cared about me. Since I obviously didn't have a father figure when I was younger, I looked up to him with great amount of respect." His jaw clenched, "What made me snap? I over heard a secret meeting with him and all of his students. They were planning to kill me. I was becoming to powerful and needed to be silenced. I was beatened, I was raped, but over hearing that just made something within me snap. Then I did what every other emotionally distressed twelve year old would, I swooped into his office, stole the kinjutsu, and killed everyone in my path." Deidara blinked emptily at him, "Satisfide yet, hmm?"

Konan stared at him in sympathy, "Why didn't you ever tell us this? We could've-"

"Me being raped a dozen times wouldn't really have made much a difference now would it?" He snarled at her, "If I can't change the past, what makes you think you can? And stop with that pity shit! I fucking hate it!" He whipped his head back to Leader-sama. "So thank you both for torturing my Imouto and ripping every ounce of dignity I have." Then he stalked out the room, slamming the door.

Kiku let out a loud wail, "I'm sorry Onii-san, cho!" She shot a glared at Pein and Konan both before running out after her brother. Sasori quietly stood up and left, but before leaving, he spoke.

"Maybe somethings are best left hidden." He murmered before closing the door.

Then it was silent.


	25. Resignation

**Bookworm: Now that Deidara's secret it out, what's our blonde going to do? The answer shall be provided below.**

Kiku-chan sprinted down the hall and past Itachi, no eyes were met as she dodged by him. She skidded to a halt infront of her Onii-san's room and knocked tentively, "Nii-san?"

"It's open, un."

Opening the door, the first thing she saw was a half filled travel bag. She knew instantly what was happening. "Met me by the dead oak two miles northwest of here." He said briskly. "And pack the necessity, hmm."

With a short nod, she turned heel and ran out.

Kiku found herself infront of Konan's door and swung the door open. She flooded into the room and immediatly began packing. Most things were transported into scrolls for lighter traveling. She glanced down at the teddy bear. _'pack the necessity'_

She threw it distastefully to the ground. Grabbing her white cloak, Kiku put it on before slipping her backpack through both her arms.

Then, she opened the window and fled out into the pouring rain.

xXx

Leader-sama watched as Konan vanished through a swirl of papers. He knew she was racking up guilt right about now since the shock was over and done with.

He to felt guilty, but probably not as much as his partner did. He was leader of a 'bloodthirsty' organization, over the years his emotions faded out into grey. They weren't wildly known, but it was only a matter before time that they were.

Pein felt another chakra presence and readied himself. From the ground arose his spy, Zetsu. "You have a report I presume?"

**'Hai.' **The dark side answered in a monitoned voice, **'It would seem Orochimaru is in the area.'**

What was that bastard doing in Amegakure? "Do you know his motivation for foolishly coming here?"

_'Actually yes, we had a little run in with him.' _The white side answered this time. _'He asked us how was the weather and if everything was okay within the Akatsuki.'_

**'Then he starts talking about Deidara like he was his best friend or something.' **Black Zetsu said in disgust. **'He made it quite clear he wanted to see him. We should alert everyone in the base to keep a guard out, especially Deidara.'**

Pein nodded, "Yes, do that and report back to me if he is even a mile from here."

Before the spy could reply, the door slammed open and there stood a frantic Sasori. "Deidara and Kiku are gone!"He held up a note, "This was found in his room with a kunai plunged through it."

Leader-sama flipped the note open and scanned.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ This is my resignation; yes, I am quitting the Akatsuki. If this Orochimaru character I've heard of did it, there shouldn't be any issues on me leaving. I would ask you not to spread word of anything that was said the hour of my departure, but since you have no respect for others privacy, it would be pointless. You can try all you want to find me, but you won't. Kiku-chan and I are going off the grid. You will fill my cloak and ring to be on the foot of my bed._

_Cold reguards, Deidara._

"He sure picked the wrong time to defect," He grumbled rubbing his forehead, "Sasori, gather the Akatsuki, we're going on a search mission."

"Hai." Sasori wanted to ask how it was a wrong time to defect, but didn't as he left to round up the Akatsuki.

Pein rubbed his temples, "Lets hope we're not to late..."

xXx

Deidara stood beneath the dead oak tree, standing emotionless as he awaited the arrival of his imouto. She appeared beside him, her look as empty as his.

"Lets go." Then, side by side, both siblings fled into the trees. Neither said a word as they leaped tree to tree. Taking the escape by air would give away their positions and it was most likely Leader-sama would send every member to try and retrieve him. So traveling by foot was the best option, at least, until they were out of Amegakure.

There was a slight rustle and he immediatly grabbed Kiku's wrist and pulled her in as six shurikens came whizzing by. Setting her down, he quickly took hold of a kunai and scanned the area.

"Ku ku ku, you sure have a good reaction time." Snapping his head over to the voice, he narrowed his eye. Out from the trees emerged a snake like man. His skin was deathly pale and his eyes were slitted.

"You must be Orochimaru, hmm? The pedophile sanin, the one who tried to take Itachi's body but failed and lost his hand in the process?" He mocked. Beside him, Kiku gasped loudly earning the attention of the ex-Akatsuki member. "And who is this?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with interest.

"That is my pupil Kiku." He said quickly, still glaring.

"She's mighty young ain't she?"

"You can never be to young." He answered cooly. "Now what do you want?"

Orochimaru sighed, "I _was_ going to the Akatsuki, but since you're here, I don't need to."

Deidara leaped back onto a tree branch and sat there, perched. Kiku stood on a branch, just above him.

"I'm curious, what does a sanin want with me?" He asked tilting his head to one side. "It must be something important for you risk your life by even coming, hmm."

The snake man chuckled eeriely, making Kiku shiver and Deidara tense. "I want your kekkei genkai."

He stuffed his hands in his pouches, "Well we are at a disagreement, you want me as your experiment, and I want to go live my life, hmm." With swift movements, he pulled his hands out and said the magically word. "Katsu, un."

**Bookworm: Yeah, so instead of him locking himself inside his room, he tries to defect from the Akatsuki with Kiku and 'go off the grid'. Reivew and tell me whatcha think~**


	26. A Plan

Deidara crossed his arms to block the incoming kick and was flown back into a tree. Wiping the blood dripping from his mouth, he glanced over at Kiku who was watching from the tree tops. _'At least she's more obedient than she was two years ago.' _He thought as he started to form hand signs.

"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!" He shouted as the ground beneath Orochimaru turned to mud and began to pull him in. The swamp wasn't deep enough to kill him thanks to the lack of Chakra he had left, but it was enough to cover him from the waist down.

Deidara took help from the tree behind him to keep himself up. This fight would have been already over if it weren't for that bastard stealing of his clay and stomping it to the ground. So he improvised. Deidara was very good at that. Whenever the goings got tough, he'd flex to fit the bill, but this fight took alot of improvision.

"Deidara-sensei!" Kiku-chan called from up above, "Is it okay to come down now?" She was still pretending that he was her sensei in order for Orochimaru not to switch targets. Not that he could anymore, but still.

"Sure, yeah!" He yelled back. Kiku flickered beside hm and immediatly started addressing to his wounds. She couldn't do medic ninjutsu, but she was one good hell of an improvisor. Hmph, maybe it ran in the family.

"That was awesome Sensei!" She said in an admirable tone, "You have got to teach me that swamp technique, cho!"

He laughed faintly, "Maybe another time-" He didn't get to finish as he was suddenly thrown head first into the dirt.

Kiku-chan found herself pushed up against a tree with both wrists pinned above her head. She started trembling slightly as a pair of snake like eyes stared. "You and your _sensei_ look awefully alike. It isn't just coincidence, is it?" Her breathing hitched slightly and she curse inwardly as a smile grew on her offender's face.

"So Deidara has a little sister, who knew?" He smirked, "I guess you'll just have to do then." Her eyes widened and she snapped her fingers. Orochimaru let out a grunt of pain as his leg blew right off. "Little brat." He grumbled giving her a quick punch to the ground before dropping her. Kiku wheezed, trying to catch her breath while Orochimaru grew back his leg using snakes to re-make his limp.

He didn't have a full limb when another snapping of fingers were heard and off came with his other leg causing him to fall to the ground in agonizing pain.

Kiku-chan shot him a smirk, but that was turned to a gasp as he turned into snakes and seeped into the ground. "A clone?" Deidara then came out of know-where and tackled her down to the ground, just barely dodging the thousands of snakes at tore right above them and through the tree behind them. Deidara pulled out a kunai, "Run!" He ordered, "Find one of those damn Akatsuki members and led them here, un!"

He didn't sound keen to be saved by an Akatsuki, but Kiku nodded and started to run. But that was sadly put to a halt as she was kicked in the gut and flew through a tree. Getting on her hands and knees, she hacked up mouth full of blood.

"Leaving so soon are we?" Came a mocking voice.

Deidara turned, but didn't see the attack coming until he was grabbed by the collar and thrown into the ground. The ground cracked from the impacked and Deidara knew he wasn't a match for the sanin. Kiku was busy fighting off another clone and he could tell she was exhausted from the over use of her kekkei genkai.

For once, he actually wished the Akatsuki would just poof out of know where and spring into action.

Surely they heard the explosions? They were the loudest of loud like his, but it should've been enough to send at least one to his aid.

Then he harshly reminded himself that he defected and therefore they wouldn't help.

Then his eyes rested at the stamped in clay and made a decision. Screw his pride. Using the last amount of energy from within him, he dragged himself over to the small dosage of clay and felt immense pressure on his left leg.

But that didn't stop him as he reached out.

Both tongues eagerly lapped the small quantity and started molding. While that went on, he was jerked by the hair and watched with his hands pinned behind his back as Kiku-chan was beatened to a bloody pulp.

Orochimaru laughed, "Now you can either come with me willingly, or watch her die, simple as that."

_'Some choices.' _He thought dryly.

Deidara felt the two creations and forced his mouths on his hand to keep them hidden until he was able blow it up.

That time came when he was shoved back into the mud. His arms became free and he quickly rolled to the right, dodging the power stomp. He threw the owl and forced chakra into it and watched it poofed into a much larger version.

"Get help!" He barked as the other tongue rolled out a bird. Kiku-chan barely managed to stumble on before Orochimaru's clone came at her with bawled fists.

The bird he had made blasted it's way between his sister and clone and exploded.

_'Find an Akatsuki member!' _He ordered to the owl and it immediatly took flight into the sky.

Finding a new source of strength, Deidara pushed himself off the ground and grinned in victory at the now pissed off snake.

"Weren't you ever taught not to underestimate your enemies, hmm?" He mocked as a fist connected to his face and sent him flying through at least half a dozen trees. Spitting out a tooth, he stuck his tongue out as the sanin approached in blistering fury. _'Good,' _He thought, _'While he beats the shit out of me, Kiku will be bringing back-up...hopefully'_

**TBC**


	27. A Smile

Kiku-chan barely held onto consciousness as she flew through the sky on the back of Deidara's owl creation. She couldn't move and each shallow breath made her wince in pain.

She felt the owl come to a halt and plumet down to the forest. It slammed to a halt making her roll off and hit the wet ground with a loud moan of pain.

"Kiku-chan?" Kiku automatically recognized that voice.

"S-Sasori?" She choked out, flinching at the pain in her lungs, "Deidara...he's snake...Oro..." Sasori silenced her with a soft hand to her mouth. He then radio'd in on his headphones.

"I've got Kiku with me," He reported in. "Deidara appears to of sent her on the back of one of his creations and she is in need of immediate care."

_"We're all heading your way." _Pein's voice answered back, _"Ask her where Deidara is located."_

Switching the chat off, he removed his hand, "Where's Deidara?" He asked softly.

The blonde tried talking, but blood bubbled out and she went into a coughing fit; Writhing violently as she tried to suck in air. "Dare..." She weakling pointed to the direction of where she had just came, "Save...him..." She spluttered before falling into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

Sasori quickly made a sand clone and ordered him to watch over Kiku before sprinting off in the direction where Deidara was.

He willed to find his partner before it was too late. Snake and Oro where words that he knew far to well. His fists clenched.

_'Orochimaru...'_

He remembered far to well of his ex-partner and his 'habits'. His speed tripled and the trees were barely a blurr as he whizzed past.

Sasori didn't even stop once he saw Orochimaru. He kept charging and slammed head on into his side, a full blown head butt. A low cough made him snap his head.

Deidara was pushed up against the tree, he was caked in blood and had a hand on his side. He raised his other hand up in greeting. "Sasori my man, here I thought I'd get that bastard Uchiha and his pet shark, yeah!" He smiled despite the agonizing pain that shot through his body, "I take it Kiku-chan's in good hands?"

Sasori nodded slightly before redirecting his gaze to Orochimaru. "Why the hell are you here?" Some search mission this was! That stupid bastard Leader-sama could have at least mentioned Orochimaru was on the prowl! He was at a serious disadvantage here.

The snake smirked at him, "Long time no see Sasori."

"Fuck off." He snarled before rushing him.

xXx

Deidara didn't know what exactly had happened during the battle. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, so he only caught bits and pieces of it.

One moment Danna was summoning his Kazekage puppet, and the next, he hit the ground. He struggled to stand, but all efforts were in vain.

He watched, immobilized, as Orochimaru neared him with a sadist look plastered to his face. The sanin squatted down to his level and shifted his bang out of the way.

"You're rather femimine for a boy."

Deidara spat blood at him. Orochimaru wiped the blood away from his cheek, "You're a pretty spunky one aren't you?" He mused patting his head.

Suddenly he found himself face first in the mud with Orochimaru behind him, tieing up his ankles and wrists. "I can't have my little experiment escape now can I?" He said sinisterly causing an shiver to shoot up his spine.

Deidara lifted his head and stared at his Danna who was still on the ground. Sasori lifted his head so that their eyes met and he felt something warm sliding down his cheeks. Then he realized in bloodcurdling shock that he was crying.

Kiku-chan was safe, one of the Akatsuki members were going to find Sasori eventually, and everyone he held dearest to his heart would be safe. But no matter how many times he yelled silently to himself this, he couldn't stop the crying.

The back of his collar was lifted and he was swung over the snake's shoulders. His head bobbed slightly as he felt the wind speed pick up. Before fading out into utter darkness, he used the last amount of strength he had to lift his head and smile as his Danna as he slowly shrank off in the distance.

Their eyes never once broke.


	28. Emotions

Sasori wanted to scream in frusturation as that bastard Orochimaru disappeared among the trees with Deidara dangling like a ragdoll on his shoulders.

"Deidara...you brat..." He gritted through clenched teeth as the rain poured even harder.

It felt like hours before two shadows appeared infront of him. One immediatly went to his aid while the other went to track Deidara.

"Orochimaru's got him." He said bitterly as Kisame wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder. Confusion sparked through Itachi's onyx eyes before being replaced with piercing red eyes and three spinning tomoe. He was gone before another raindrop fell to the forest floor.

Sasori knew about Itachi's history with Orochimaru and most certainly did not want Deidara to be in the hands of that pedo.

"Is Kiku-chan alright?" He asked as he and Kisame made their way back to base.

The shark nodded, "Yeah, Konan's fixing her up as we speak." There was no warmth in his eyes, only coldness. "And once that's done, we're going to find, and get Deidara back."

xXx

_"Onii-san!" Kiku called excitedly down the hall. "Kaa-san's home, cho!"_

_Not a moment later, her older brother came limping eagerly to her. His cerulean eyes shined happily as he wobbled past her. _

_"Kaa-san!" Deidara squealed tackling mom into a hug. "We've missed you, yeah!" _

_Kiku joined in on the hug and nuzzled her Kaa-san's leg. "And daddy's not here right now!" She added._

_Kaa-san squatted down to their level, her dark blue eyes beaming seriously. "He didn't hurt any of you two to badly did he?" She asked, guilt racking her voice to a quiver. Deidara grinned and shook his head. "Just a sprained ankle and a few bruised ribs mom, yeah!" He reported. His cheek was still swollen from last night and Kiku flinched at the memory._

_Kaa-san's eyes rested on her, "Are you okay Kiku-chan?" She asked tenderly. The child nodded, "I'm fine!" She lied, "Nii-san procted me from daddy!" She knew better than to worry mommy with little things like these. Onii-san always got the most beatings for protecting her, and she felt miserable. Here he was grinning, playing it off like nothing while she struggled not to cry. _

_Her mother ruffled Deidara's hair proudly, then hers. "You're both so strong. One day we'll leave this horrible place and move to the country."_

_She tilted her head, "What's the country?" All thoughts of ealier ceased to exist._

_Kaa-san laughed and kissed her forehead, "It's a place where the air is fresh and many nice people. One day I'll have enough money to buy a few acres. There'll be flowers blooming in a lovely field and the air will smell of honeysickle."_

_Both Deidara and she listened in awe as their mother continued on. "And on the top of the hill will be a Sakura tree that will always be in full bloom."_

_Beside her, Deidara scoffed. "But cherry blossoms only bloom in the spring, un!" He protested making mother giggled slightly. "Not this one."_

_Kiku-chan gave Kaa-san another loving hug, ignoring her confused brother. "Will there be cherry pie too?"_

_"Yes love, cherry pie to."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

xXx

The sounds of yells woke her from her dream. Kiku-chan pouted up at the ceiling, upset for having such a dream like this to be taken away due to the loudness.

Where was she anyway?

Everything was so foggy she couldn't quite remember anything. Only when she had sat up and whimpered at the pain made everything come crashing back.

She leaped from the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud. Everything went white and she forced herself to rise.

"Back to bed." Came a demanding voice.

Her eyes narrowed, knowing exactly who it was. "Jigoku de moeru(Burn in Hell)." She hissed, sending Pein a look of pure hatred.

Pein's face remained emotionless, "Back to bed."

"Make me." She said coldly, "Last time I checked, you had no power over me."

"Either listen like a good girl, or be knocked out. Your choice." He growled.

The blonde spat venom at him, but crawled back upon the bed. Once on and under the sheets, she demanded the location of her older brother.

"He has yet to be located." The Leader said bluntly.

"What?" Her face drained and her knuckles went as white as a ghost. She threw the covers off and bolted out. She stumbled, but managed to catch her balance as she made a bootleg outta there. Pein let her run past him.

"You sure that was the best choice?" Came Konan's voice as papers combinned beside him, forming his partner. "I mean letting her run out like that."

Leader-sama stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at her, "She needs to blow out steam and this is the best option. Not unless you want the base blown up."

Konan almost flinched as his cold, non-caring voice. "I've sent Sasori to follow her. She needs someone to comfort her."

"That's good." He whisked around and started to stalk away, "I'm going to my office, no one is to bother me."

Konan felt a twinge of resent as she glared his back end down. He didn't even bother to ask whether Sasori was alright. Hell! He barely looked freaked when Itachi reported back with no leads of where Orochimaru could've gone!

Her fists clenched. She was going to give him a piece of her mind! He may be the god-damn leader, but he should show at least some emotion for his coordinates!

Konan stalked right out after him. She stormed around the corner to where his office was and froze, mid-step.

There was Pein with his head against the door of his office. A clenched fist was leveled to his face and his eyes were closed.

Guilt racked through her as she stared. Here she had thought he was a heartless bastard, but...seeing him now look so defeated made it unbearable to just stand there.

Five days, it had been five days since Deidara had been taken. Kiku woke every night screaming for him, the bear that Leader-sama had gotten her didn't have any effect on her anymore. At first she thought he had only slipped it to her because he was sick of the everynight wake-ups, but now...she wasn't quite sure.

Everyone had thought Sasori had bought the bear for her, but no one called the puppet out on it. She smiled softly as she re-traced her steps and back out of there, leaving him to his isolation.


	29. Determination

"Onii-san!" Kiku-chan called through the rain as it pured down mercilessly upon her. "Where are you?"

She cursed herself inwardly for not getting properly dressed before running out. All she had on was a white knee length gown and her underwear.

She knew no matter how long and hard she looked, she wasn't going to find him. Part of herself was stubbornly claiming that she was going to find him passed out under a tree. But she knew better.

And yet, she still kept going. For what ever reason, she couldn't stop. Her legs kept moving and she kept calling out to him.

Her foot went under a root and she fell over. She tried pushing herself up using her arms, but they slipped under the mud. Sending an explosion of chakra out around her, she griminced.

"Go away Oji-san!" She yelled making another attempt to push herself up into a sitting position. Her ankle sent sharp pains up her leg causing her to clench her teeth.

Sure enough, Sasori appeared before her, looking down. "It's been five days Kiku." He said with a blank face, "Wandering out here in the rain with those injuries isn't gonna help bring Deidara back."

Kiku's fists clenched as she glared him down. "Five days?" Her voice quivered in anger, "And you still haven't brought him back yet?"

He made no reply.

"Do you know what that bastard snake could be doing to him right now?"

He looked away.

"While we're here doing nothing he could be strapped down to a table-" Sasori grabbed her front collar and jerked her up off to ground and to his face.

"You don't think I don't know what Orochimaru is capable of?" He snarled, his once calm eyes now burning with fury. "You're not the only one here who's trying to find him! So stop trying to pin the damn blame game on us when all you're doing is walking around the forest like a complete dumb-ass!"

She flinched and her eyes fell to the ground, brimming with tears. He dropped her, "Now you can either stay out here and die of pneumonia, or come back to base and actually contribute."

She wiped her eyes roughly before shakily rising to her feet.

"I take it you're coming back with me?"

She nodded.

Sasori watched as she took a step forward and fall back into the mud. "Need any help?"

"No!" She snapped pushing herself back up, but falling again.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "You're ankle's twisted."

"No shit!"

After a few more attempts and clashes in the mud, Kiku glanced down. "Help..."

He sighed and lifted her bridal style. "You don't have to do things yourself you know." He said as she leaned against his chest. "I know you're use to doing things yourself and suffering in silence, but you've got me, and the Akatsuki now. We're your family no matter what happens."

Kiku sniffled and nodded, "Okay..."

"And if you ever need someone to talk to," He said turning an embarest red color. "I'm here."

She smiled and buried her face in his chest feeling a warm sensation growing inside. Something she hadn't felt since Kaa-san was alive.

xXx

"Eh?" Sasori looked up from his sandwhich where Kiku-chan was. Her ankle had been wrapped up and she was properly dressed.

"You heard me," She said, her eyes shinning in sheer determination, "Make me you're apprentice."

"No."

Her shoulders sagged, "Why? You know Nii-san more than everyone else here and you can help me with my kekkei genkai!" She protested. "And I have to become stronger to protect not only myself, but everyone else precious to me as well, cho! I refuse to be the reason everyone around me got hurt!"

The puppet sighed, the fire in her eyes made it painfully clear that she wasn't going to take no as an answer. Rubbing his forehead, he grumbled. "Fine, but don't expect any mercy from me, got it?"

She straightened up. Then nodded. "Yes sir!"

"We start tomorrow."

Kiku-chan bowed in thanks before taking off down the hall. _'You better prepare yourself Orochimaru!' _She thought tightening her fists, _'Because once I find you and get my Nii-san, you're going to have nightmares about me for the rest of your life!'_

**Bookworm: Oh wow, Kiku's got an ambition ahead of her! BTW~! THE KITTIES HAVE ALL BEEN NAMED! Here's the list: Bear, Turtle, Kokoro, Mouse, Fionna, Cake, Marian, and Jashin. :D I convinced meh mom to name one after Hidan's god!**

**Hidan: *Does happy dance* HELL YA!**

**Bookworm: If you wish to see a picture, there is one in my profile. They're about four weeks and are starting to be weened by the magnificant mother Weewee(Otherly known as Baby Popper)!**

**XP**


	30. Did they abandon me to?

**Bookworm: Whew, I'm sooo glad that part's over! I just can't deal with angst that well DX**

**Sasori: Wow...just...wow...**

_-Two Months Later-_

_'The unwanted feeling of being touched._

_I hate it, I despise it._

_It makes me want to die._

_They laugh at me._

_They mock me._

_I can't block them out._

_How long have I been here,_

_Has it been a day or a week? _

_I wouldn't know._

_Where are they?_

_Where is my so called 'family'?_

_Did they abandon me to?_

_Why can't I die?_

_I've seen it._

_The bright light._

_It's so warm...So safe._

_But no matter how hard I run to it,_

_I can never reach it._

_Those white suited men forbide me to._

_The white suits are evil._

_They cut me open like a frog and implant things on me._

_Things I can never get ride of._

_I can't wait for them any longer;_

_My 'family'._

_I want to go home._

_But I don't know where home is.'_

**Bookworm: :O Yeeeaaah, dark gloomy poem I made half asleep. Next chapter will be most definitely longer. :P**

**And now to answer some questions some of you are wondering**

**1: Two months? Why that long?**

**Answer: Because two is my favorite number and it gave Orochimaru plenty of time to 'play' with Deidara.**

**2: Are the white suited men the scientists?**

**Answer: Nooo, they're warlocks from Halo reach! -sarcasim-**

**3: Is the Akatsuki going to save him?**

**Answer: If you've read the first story before it got removed from admin, then you'll know.**

**4: How scarred will Deidara be?**

**Answer: Very...I've got some sinister plans 'cos I saw Law and Order special victums unit and I got an idea from the god B.D. Wong!**


	31. The time is near

**Bookworm: Frozen banana's are fucking awesome!**

**Leader-sama: O_o**

**Bookworm: You cut a 'nana in half, shove a popsicle in both, then stick in the freezer for a few hours, then poof! Frozen 'nanerz!**

**Leader-sama: Stop trying to brainwash them into doing that.**

**Bookworm: *Looks like a child with her hand in a cookie jar* *Gasp* Wha-Th-That is not true!**

A blonde stood in an empty clearing with both hands by her side. Her eyes were closed and she was listening...

There!

In fast movements she tore a kunai from her pocket and threw it up in the tree. "Got you!" She yelled triumphantly. That was turned to a gasp as a sea of weapons rained from the sky.

"GYAAH!" The eleven year-old leaped, twisted, and turned; barely dodging them all.

A shadowy figure emerged from the trees. A scorpion like tail arose from the bulky creature and lunged.

The female jumped out of the way and cart-wheeled. In the middle of that, she pulled out a paper bomb and tossed it. A large explosion filled the clearing and using the smoke as a cover, she weaved through with a katana in hand and stabbed the figure.

It disappeared with a poof and something suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her.

She flew out of the smoke and crashed into a tree.

Now upside down against a tree, she frowned. "That's cheating Sasori-Oji-Sensei, cho!" She accused pointing a finger at the red head.

Sasori snorted, "Do you honestly expect your opponent to play by the rules Kiku? Smarten up or be killed."

Kiku pouted and she fell forward. Using her arms to push herself up, the blonde arose and rubbed her wrist. "Was it necessary to throw me like that?"

The puppet rolled his eyes, "Stop asking stupid questions and come on, we've gotta get back to base before dinner or Konan'll beat us black and blue."

She shivered at the comment and jogged to catch up.

"So how far am I so far?" She asked as the cave came into view.

"Low jounin."

"Awesome!"

"That's weak compared to us Kiku, even to Orochimaru. He can crush you wish a flick of his wrists."

All the proud instantly died down. "Has Pein found any leads?" She asked. She was the only one besides Konan who refused to call Pein 'Leader-sama'. She still blamed him for all of this and was only polite to him. There was no respect in the relationship they shared.

Pein knew it and both kept their distance. It was just one of those things.

"No, but that bastard can't hide forever." Sasori said briskly. "He'll slip up and when he does, we'll get Deidara back."

The percent of her brother being alive was below fifty. In the past two months Kiku-chan had learned everything there was to know about Orochimaru. His habits, his jutsu's, his goals, everything.

And no, she wasn't a stalker.

Even though there was a high possibility of him being dead, she wouldn't stop until she found the body. She would at least give him a proper burial.

Then she'd leave the Akatsuki and start a new life somewhere. Hopefully in the country where sakura trees forever blossomed.

But she wasn't even ready to admit to Deidara being dead. Her Nii-san was a stubborn person and would smack death across the face with a huge smirk.

_'Onii-san isn't dead, he's alive somewhere and I won't stop until I find him!'_

xXx

I feel dirty.

No matter how many times it had happened to me, it always made me feel dirty.

And I couldn't wash it away.

Especially now.

The white coated men left me to my own biddings, like usual.

Everything hurts.

Every movement makes me wince.

I have to get out.

I must!

What they don't know is that I've got a plan.

One with no errors.

I won't wait for them no longer.

They have left me.

And I accept this.

I grab the thin gown and put it on.

I don't know why I even bother,

It always comes off.

I shuffle to the door and place my hands upon the metal.

Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself.

Then, I scream.

**Dei's POV's gonna mostly be first person for the next chappie or so, sooo ReView!**


	32. The escape and mission

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE OF DOOM! Since today's your birthday, I decided to update AGAIN just for you~**

**BOOM!**

I pant and wheeze as I run.

I have an hour to run.

An hour before they chase me.

I didn't look to see the explosion,

It's no art I can ever be proud of.

I see mountains and grin.

There's my route.

I could take the forest, a more easier path,

But they expect me to.

I'm not stupid.

They are.

I run and run into the mountains.

It's cold but I hardly notice.

I come across a thin stream of somesort and stare at my reflection.

Is this really me?

I don't think so...

The icey water feels good on my skin as I apply. My mouths wish to be free, but the stitches forbid it. They feel strange.

Being restained.

I drink until full.

Then I raise and take off again.

xXx

"You have three weeks to complete this mission and return." Leader-sama ordered in his usually business-like tone.

"Yessir." Hidan mumbled earning a stare from his partner Kakuzu.

What no arguement? Religious rant about his god? Nothing?

Damn.

"Dismissed."

Then Kakuzu left.

"Hey Hidan, you better not start sacrificing every person you see or we'll be late again." He expected or rather wanted a retort but a simple:

"Sure..."

Was all he got.

Every since Deidara was taken almost two months ago, the immortal just hasn't been the same. He barely swore, rose his voice, he basically became a mini-Itachi.

Kakuzu honestly missed the loud stupid-assed zealot. Even though Hidan picked on Deidara alot, they were almost like brothers. They always fought and argue like a bunch of obnoctious children, and couldn't stay in a room together without fighting.

Yeah, things just haven't been the same since Deidara was taken.

The Akatsuki base was now even gloomier with every member sulking. He didn't want to go into uch detail, but everything was now grey; depressing, And he hated it.

He felt the rain light up and he raised his head up to the sky where the sun barely peeked out.

_'I hope Leader-sama finds a lead soon or else the Akatsuki will be reduced to mindless drones.'_

**Enjoy your Birthday Rose of Doom *Throws suger cookies at her face* X'P**


	33. Finding the Lost

-Three days later-

Leaves sprayed around him as he ran. Several shouts were heard not far off, but he dared not look over his shoulder. They were catching up!

Without warning, he ankle hooked a tree root and he went stumbling down the hill, hitting every ruck on the way down.

He layed there stunned as his old wounds began to well with blood. How could they have caught up so fast? Shouldn't the forest have blocked out his scent?

The shouts grew louder and he forced himself back to his feet and stumbled forward. He wasn't going back. He'd rather be dead.

He was too out of it to of noticed the sound of roaring nearby. He didn't actually find the sorce of the roar until he was standing right on it.

Water sprayed his face as he looked the waterfall; the bottom was clouded with the fall of the water.

"There he is!"

"Stop him!"

_'I'd rather be dead.'_

And with no second thought, he jumped.

xXx

The sun glittered above the horizon and fog filled the misty forest(probably Rain forest) as two figures trudged down the seeping path. Birds chirped overhead and a panther crept among the trees, in hopes of catching one of the prancing monkeys.

The loud screech and suddel silence indicated it did.

"How long 'till we get there?" Hidan asked, staring off into the treetops.

"About two weeks." Kakuzu replied unraveling the scroll. "At the rate we're going, you may have time to do one of your stupid rituals."

"Cool."

The masked man shot him a glare, but said nothing and looked back to the scroll. He was starting to get sick of his neutral replies and silence. It was really pissing him off. Two whole months of this and he was surprised he didn't snap and cut his ass to pieces yet.

Well, he already did _that_ a couple times, but that was aside the point.

A roar of a waterfall dismounted him from his thinking process. He reached down into hsi pocket and pulled out his water canteen. It was low.

Guess they were making a quick stop.

He changed directions and walked off the path. Hidan stopped and turned, and followed. Not asking where and why they were changing course.

They came upon a bank that stretched around in a large circle with the waterfall crying out water. It was connected to a river that disappeared among the trees.

Kakuzu made no hast as he unhooked the lid and started to fill. Hidan stood a few feet away staring at the scenary, either that or dozing. Whatever the action, Kakuzu could give a rat's ass.

Then it happened.

"HOLYSHITASSBITCHFUCKJASHIN!" Hidan yelled suddenly sprinting off down the bank. The masked man quickly screwed the lid back on before rising to see what was working his parter on.

A yellowish-brown blonde was what he saw.

Peering closer, his jaw dropped and his drinking canteen slipped thorugh his fingers and fell to the ground.

D-Deidara?


	34. Run run as fast as you can

**Sooo sorry I haven't updated sooner. My entire computer needed to be wiped out. There were so many virus' and bugs, had to wipe the entire disk clean. Took a whole day 1/2 to update and stuff...**

Kakuzu dropped his water canteen and gasped.

D-Deidara?

He was by his partner's side in a moment, checking the blonde's pulse.

It was faint, but still there.

"IS HE FUCKING BREATHING?" Hidan hollored in his ear. "TELL ME FUCKER!"

He didn't reply as his threads came undone and began stitching the large wounds. "Give me your shirt." He demanded.

Hidan ripped his shirt off and smacked it against his face. He scowled and began ripping the shirt. Once done, he wrapped it tightly around Deidara's side. "Bring me water." He ordered, pulling out a medic kit from one of his many pocketed Akatsuki cloak. "And lots of it."

Hidan nodded and took off.

Kakuzu, now having more room to move, flipped open the kit and began working. Deidara barely let out a whimper as he snapped his ankle back into place. His mouth, along with the other two, were sewed shut. He snipped them free and snarled in disgust.

He was covered in slashes and bitemarks and hicki's. Kakuzu didn't dare remove the white gown in fear of what he may find underneath.

"Got the water!" Hidan called dropping two canteens of water beside the masked man.

"Good, now go chop down a few trees."

"Fuck you.." The immortal grumbled, stalking away into the forest with sythe in hand. Kakuzu scoffed in amusement before dumping water on Deidara in hopes of clearing the crusted blood. He wanted to be sure he got every life threatening wound. He needed to get him back to base. He definitely has a few brokens ribs and possible internal bleeding.

After a few grueling mintues of fast work and careful stitching, Kakuzu unbuttoned his cloak and wrapped Deidara in it.

"Hidan!" He called as the Zealot tromped out of the forest, "Need my fucking help now?"

"Carry him."

"I'm not going to-"

"Do it!"

"Fucker."

"Less talk, more carry and run."

Hidan piggy back carried Deidara and they sped off, back to the base.

xXx

They made it back in record time. Hidan kicked the door down and ran in. Kisame, who was on the couch laying down, glanced over at them. "That was fast..." His eyes widened at the unconscious blonde on his back.

"D-Deidara?"

Hidan ignored the shark and stomped upstair, "KONAN GET YOUR FATASS UP AND HELP!" Konan ripped her door open and came at him with a kunai. She screeched to a halt when she saw the blonde. "HOLY FUCKING KAMI DEIDARA?"

"NO SHIT BITCH! NOW FIX HIM!"

Konan dropped the kunai and both shot off to the medic room. By now, all the noise had brought every Akatsuki member out of their rooms to see what the ruckus was all about.

"MOVE YOU FUCKING ASSES OUT OF THE WAY!" Hidan hollered, running past a surprised Itachi. Konan swung the door open and slammed it shut once Hidan entered.

She grabbed Deidara, set him down on one of the medic beds, and shoved Hidan out.

"Bitch don't push me!"

"Get out!" Locking the door behind her, she set to work.

xXx

Everyone gathered around the meeting table. Each anxiously glancing at one another, awaiting the arrival of Leader-sama.

He poofed in and took a seat.

"As you may already know, Hidan and Kakuzu has stumbled upon Deidara while out on their mission-"

"Where is he now?" Kiku demanded, cutting him off. "Where is Nii-san?"

"He's in surgery at the moment, and cut me off again, you will be kindly asked to leave." He hissed. "Now Kakuzu, explain."

All eyes flew to the masked man as he began. "We were nearing the border of Thunder country when we came across a waterfall. On the banks was where we found him washed up. It led me to believe he may have jumped from the top."

"Why jump?" Kisame called.

"I believe he was being chased down by Orochimaru's goons. It must've been his only way out." Kakuzu had a strong suspicion that Deidara knew he wasn't going to survive the jump. He would of not have if it weren't for Hidan spotting him when he did. Any minute later he would've been gone.

"So I patched him up to the best of my ability and we reported back here as soon as possible."

Kiku raised from her chair and went toward the door. "This meeting isn't over." Leader-sama said with a warning glare.

"Piss of Pein, my Nii-san is more important than this damn meeting, cho." She growled opening the door and walking out.

"Thought you taught her obediance, Sasori." He said coldly, tuning to the master puppet. He blinked emotionless.

"She only listens to those she respects."

**Ohhh, sick burn Pein! Anyways, review and all that good stuff.**


	35. Konan's handiwork

Konan wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stuck another threaded needle into the bloodied wound. Tieing it up, she snipped the thread and pumped for antibiotics into Deidara.

While more medicine and numbing concuations spread through his blood stream, Konan grabbed the scapel and cut along the side of his chest. She was trying to figure out just what was that thing on his chest. She had never seen it before.

It had been sewn up like his mouths but had strange writing incircling it. Konan was determined to know what this was.

Suddenly the heart rate on the moniter dropped dramatically and started beeping. She quickly grabbed the defibrillator and flipped them on. And with fast movement, she slammed them down on his chest.

xXx

Everything hurt. No matter where he ran or how fast he went, he couldn't escape the unbearable pain. Darkness was everywhere. He didn't know where he was running, but he had to escape. A faint glow from the distance caught his eye. Upon looking fully on it, his pain stopped and ebbed slightly.

He took a step towards it, and the pain he felt faded even more. He took off towards the light in sheer joy. Every footstep made more and more of the pain recede until finally, it was gone completely. He was merely inches away from the bright ball of light and a sudden urge to hold it came to mind.

He held out his hands and slowly reached out.

Then, without warning, he was thrown back and the pain came flooding back. He screamed out and clutched his chest, where the most of the agony was. It felt as thought a million volts of electricity kept plunging in!

His screams grew louder as the torment worsened until a white haze filled his mind, causing him to pass out.

xXx

Konan frantically slammed the defibrillator on Deidara's chest the third time and breathed out in relief as his body convulsed and twitch. Pressing down one more time, she got a beep from the monitor. Then another. And another.

Setting the instruments of electricity own, Konan grabbed the needle and thread. She ignored the knock on the door as she stitched up the cut she had made. Whatever _that_ thing was on his chest, she would have to wait to work on.

"Konan-sama! Konan-sama! Konan-sama!" Konan flipped up the scapel and threw it at the door. It went through halfway and whoever the hell that was, was sure to leave.

"Konan-sama! It's Kiku! Let me in, cho!"

The paper kunoichi narrowed her eyes dangerously at the closed door. "No!" She shouted back, pushing chakra into her hands in hopes of healing the slice more faster.

"But I know Medic stuff to!"

"I don't care! I don't want you blowing anything up!"

"...I won't do that, cho!"

"Still not coming in!"

Her heart speed up as the monitor started screeching again. "What's going on?" She heard Kiku-chan shout as she once again went to grab the defibrillator. "I'll blow up this damn door if you don't tell me, cho!"

Konan slammed them down, nothing.

She did once again, still nothing.

Panicking, she boasted the voltage and slammed down.

The monitor went back up and Deidara's chest started to move up and down.

The door suddenly exploded and Kiku-chan came running in. She barely dodged the kunai that came her way and she froze, eyes locked on Deidara's body.

"B-b-big brother...?" Her eyelids fluttered and her body hit the ground.

Konan facepalmed and summoned up a paper clone to lay the blonde on one of the beds, and poof into a door subsitute. Turning her attention back her Deidara, her hands oozed chakra and she set back to work. Praying nothing else would happen.


	36. Forgiveness is the first step

Konan panted slightly as she forced more chakra into her hands and pressed down. It had been hours since Hidan and Kakuzu had bought Deidara back and so far, he was almost out of the danger zone. The only thing she had to worry about were the infections and fever.

Her hands were singed and red. The over use of chakra was finally catching up. Rubbing her eyes, Konan turned around and went to the table where more gauze was. She needed to replace the bandages that had been put on him earlier. It was to help keep the infection out.

Her mind was long gone and her body went without any orders. She was too far gone to of realized that there was another presence in the room.

"Konan."

She turned her head, "Hmm?"

It was Pein.

The pierced man stalked over to her and grabbed her hands.

She flinched at the contact and the sudden burning. He stared grimly at her.

"You need a gel pack."

"After I change his bandages." She murmered as a sudden cooling sensation flooded into her hands. Pein gently wrapped the gel pads around her hands and kissed them softly.

"You should know better than to over strain yourself." He scolded as she bumped foreheads with his. "I know..."

"Why don't you go and get some sleep?" He suggested in a whisper.

She shook her head slightly, "Someone has to watch him."

"I'll change his bandages and watch over him and Kiku while your asleep, hows that sound?"

Konan raised her head and stared into his purple ringed eyes. "Only if you promise not to take your eyes off of them."

"I'll do my best." He promised, implanting a kiss on her forehead, "Now go to your room and rest. You deserve it."

Pein watched her leave and glanced over at Deidara. His face was pale and badly bruised, his cheekbone swollen and almost black. His breathing came out in shallow gasps and he let out an occasional whimper.

His jaw tightened in disgust at the trail of hicki's that danced around his collar bone disappearing underneath the bandage wrapped around his chest.

Pein prepared himself as he began to unwrap the bandages.

What he saw, made him take a seat beside the bed.

It took a moment for him to regain his control and stand back up.

A long slash from the breast to lower gut was the first thing he saw. Then the bruises and stitchings. Every inch of Deidara's body had some sort of injury on it. The only part of his entire body that had the most minimal damage was his neck. And starring at all these things, made him go numb. This was going to stay imprinted into his mind for a very long time.

_'He doesn't deserve this.' _He thought, _'Any of it.'_

"How does it feel?" Came a cold voice, "Knowing that all this is your fault?"

He looked over his shoulder and glared at Kiku. She was sitting up on a medic bed a few feet away, staring him down.

"Now is not the time." He growled, not in the mood to be blamed about something he already knew.

The blonde slipped off the bed and strolled up beside him. She stared down at her brother and let out a long heavy sigh. "I know exactly how you feel."

Memories of her father flashed through her mind as she set a hand on Deidara's forehead. "Everything's your fault, you couldn't do anything to protect him, you feel weak. Believe me, I've been there, done that, and still there, cho."

"Hmph, bet nothing like this ever happened." He grumbled bitterly.

"Not as bad, but just as frightening." She murmered, "Kaa-san was off on a week long job and Deidara and I were there. Tou-san of course was there, drunk as ever. Seeing your brother raped before your eyes is the most horrifying thing anyone could experiance as a child. Then him falling limp like a rag doll was just..." Her voice trailed off, "You get my point."

The problem was, he didn't get it. How was that just of horrifying as this?

"Anywho," She said grabbing fresh bandages, "You tell anyone about this conversation and I will blow this base sky high."

He reached out for the cover ups, but she jerked her hand back, "And why do you think you're doing this by yourself? Get your own."

Pein snorted and turned away. "I don't remember Konan giving you position to rewrap the patient."

"Well last time I checked, I have more medical knowledge than you do so I win~" She shot back with a smug. "And he's _my_ big brother so I'm helping whether you like it or not, cho."

The leader pretended to look irritated, but inwardly, he felt better knowing he was on better terms with Kiku.

"That's not how you do it!" She barked in that bossy 'I know it all' tone, "It's not suppose to be that loose! Redue it!"

"I'm leader therefore I don't have to!"

She gripped her hair in frusuration, "This is the reason why you're still on first base with Konan!"

"How do you know that?"

The blonde 'shh'd' him, "Nii-san's sleeping!"

**-_-" Had to wing it on this chapter...**


	37. Mission Objective: Complete!

Deidara was sick.

That was all there was.

Konan entered the medic room and stopped dead in her tracks. The bed that was suppose to be holding Deidara was empty.

"Katsu, un!"

_'Shit.'_

She was suddenly thrown back from the explosion and sent hurtling into a wall. _'We're in trouble.' _

X

Deidara sprinted out the medic room and slammed his back against a wall. Peeking around the corner, his eye narrowed.

Itachi wasn't expecting to be suddenly tackled down. "Sgt. Crow! What in kami's nam are you doing out here unarmed? Don't you know we're in the red zone, hmm?"

Deidara rolled off him and repositioned himself against the wall, "I've already taken out the guards, we need to get to the control room to summon the chopter, yeah!"

The weasel sat up and sighed, Deidara was sick. Damn.

"Alright General Boom, where do we go from here?"

The blonde glared at him, "How is it you're still alive?" He growled shaking him head, "Nevermind, our forces have been wiped out and they have our Flower held captive somewhere, hmm!"

Itachi was about to press his pressure point and knock him out, but that's when Kisame decided to stroll into the hall. "Hello-" He stopped midstep, then took a step back. "Dei's sick, ain't he?"

The Uchiha nodded, the blonde scooped a flower vase and threw it at the shark's head. "RUN!" He shouted, bolting down the hall in the opposite direction. Itachi facepalmed and along with Kisame, proceeded to chase him down.

The blonde zigzagged and did various flips and rolls, acting as if he were dodging kunai. Blood started to seep from his gut and he gripped it tightly. "I've been hit!" He shouted, drawing even more Akatsuki members out.

He weaved his way through Kakuzu's threads and dropped down low and spun around, leg out. Kakuzu fell over and slammed to the ground. By the time he sat up, Deidara was gone.

The blonde hurtled through the crowd and came eye to eye with Hidan, who was blocking the stairs. "Eat this, un!" He yelled pulling out and throwing three shurikens.

Hidan dodged them with ease, but wasn't expecting for him to slam his body, head first, into his gut; effectively making them both tumble down stairs.

Yes, when Deidara was sick, he easily out powered every Akatsuki member there.

He shot to his feet and marched away, leaving a cursing Hidan behind. His destination: The kitchen.

xXx

Kiku-chan sat across from Sasori as explosions and screams were heard upstairs. "Does he get like this everytime?" She asked.

"Yeah, you get the same way except you don't act as if you're on the battle feild." The puppet replied back sourly. "It's best if we stay down here while they access the situation."

She tilted her head, "Why?"

"Because when he's in his crazy ill world, everyone he likes, becomes enemies and everyone he hates, becomes his closest allies."

"Huh, that's weird."

"Your telling me."

They heard a loud shout, followed by thumping. Sasori sighed, "Looks like he's after me again."

"Ne?"

Then Deidara bursted into the room. His cerulen blue eyes drifted form Kiku-chan to Sasori. He spat at the puppet. "How dare you drop as low as to kidnap one of my men!" He snarled, grabbing Kiku by the wrist and yanking her into his arms. "You may have won the battle Scorpion, but you won't the war, yeah!" Then, he ran out, dragging a confused Kiku with him.

Sasori propped out an elbow and sighed once more. _'I'd help if I could, but him seeing me just seems to while him up even more.'_

The puppet sat there, Deidara tried dragging Kiku upstairs, but Kisame was at the top. "Shurikens!" He shouted, diving over the couch, Kiku along with him.

Rolling over, he pressed his back to the back and held a firm hand on his gut. Kiku-chan's lower lip trembled at the amount of blood seeping out. "What this?" He said, noticing her worry, "It's nothing. I've got my flower back and that's all that matters, hmm." He said with a comforting grin.

"Th-then allow me to heal you, cho!" She stutered, as green chakra started to ooz around her hands.

Deidara nodded, "That will be very much appreciated Flower-chan. But make it fast, Sgt. Crow's coming in with the chopter any moment now!"

She nodded hastily and pressed her hands onto his stomach. She was still a beginner at medic jutsu, but better nothing right?

"Look!" He shouted, suddenly turning around and pointing as Itachi ran running towards them. Kiku-chan looked up for a moment, then went back to healing.

"Sgt. Crow boy am I relieved to see you!" He chirped, "We've retrieved our objective and is ready to leave, hmm!"

Itahci nodded and crouched down, "We'll be back to finish them off next time." Then, as fast as lightening, the crow shot out his hand and pressed down on Deidara. The blonde frowned, then slumped over.

"That is certainly an experiance I wish never to repeat." She said in a husky voice as Konan along with everyone one else came flying down.

"Alright Kisame, lift him up and follow me!" Konan ordered as Kisame gently lifted the unconscious blonde up. He was still bleeding all over, but it wasn't as bad earlier.

"So thats how he acts when sick, cho?"

"Uh-huh, didn't he ever act this way before hand?" Sasori asked, who just so happened to walk in and hear.

Kiku-chan shook her head, "Nope, he just got red in the face and wobbly."

"It's strange..." Itahci murmered, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Everytime he's been sick here, the so called 'objective' had never been completed. At least, not until now." He glanced at Kiku, "Now I understand what he meant by flower all those times. He had been searching to save _you_."

"Yeah, that's all fucking heartwarming and shit," Hidan interrupted with a scowl, "But who's gonna clean all this shit up?"

_'Good question.' _They all thought.

**Just HAD to put this in here before continueing on with the plot. Now we can go full steam ahead!**

**reVIEW!**


	38. We have a problem

-Two Months Later-

After having to go through surgery again because of the wounds he had opened up while sick, Deidara had slipped into a coma(Cliche`, but bare with me please!).

Comparing to how he looked when he was first brought in and now was nothing short than a miracle. His skin color was back to normal and he regained most of the weight he had lost. Not to mention how lucky he was; There were only a few scars on his body and they weren't that visible if he was dressed fully. The past two months he had gone shirtless with only a pair of white hospital shorts. It was to keep a full view of all his wounds. Also that extra mouth on his chest.

Everytime Konan had tried to due tests on it, it would react violently and Deidara's blood pressure would drop dramatically. It was like that thing was alive and controlled his chest.

Aside from the extra mouth, he was way from the danger zone and only had one IV in. It was to pump nutrients into him. Since he couldn't eat, this was the only way to keep him healthy.

He looked and was so healthy, everyone in the entire base was waiting for him to just wake up one day.

So you'd understand why Konan was thrilled to come in one morning to find his brain activity higher than usual.

_'He's gonna be waking soon!' _She thought merrily, writing his stats and what not on the clipboard. _'And judging by how high the brain activity is, maybe a half in hour? Maybe less.'_

"Konan-sama..." Came a drowsy yawn, followed by the appearance of a tired blonde.

"Hmm?" She hummed, still writing. "What is it Kiku-chan?"

"Why you up so early?" She yawned, taking a seat a few feet away, "It's barely past sunrise, cho."

Konan glanced over at her and grinned, "You see that chart there?" She pointed the pen to the screen on the computer.

Kiku bobbed her head.

"What does it mean?"

"That the brain activity is normal-OH MY KAMI!" She leaped out of her seat and to her Nii-san's side, "Is he sleeping?! Or has he yet to wake? When is he gonna wake up, cho!?"

"Very soon."

"Sasori-Oji-san-sensei!" The blonde was already out the door and down the hall, "Deidara's gonna wake up today, cho!"

Needless to say, it only took a few minutes for most of the Akatsuki to be at the door. Konan shook her head in amusement. It was strange how to everyone else they were ruthless and evil, but in actuality, they were caring and a family. Hm.

"Kiku," But even so, everyone couldn't be here when he woke. "Everyone can't be in here all at once, it'll be too overwhelming for Deidara."

"So only the ones with most importance, cho?" Kiku-chan tapped her chin, "Then Hidan, Sasori, and me can stay, right?"

Kisame frowned, "What about me?"

She turned, "What about you?"

"Cold much..." He mumbled, sulkily dragging his feet out of the room.

"I swear," Kiku muttered, "He acts like he's PMSing or something."

Hidan stood smugly by the door as everyone except for the one called left. "Ha you fuckers!" He mocked, getting bopped in the head by Kakuzu on his way out.

"So when will the brat wake up?" Sasori asked, glancing at Konan with interest.

"Soon."

"How fucking soon?" Hidan asked.

"About thirty minutes, maybe less."

The immortal groaned, "That's like twenty extra fucking minutes of sleep! Damn it Kiku!"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Piss off."

Sasori sighed, "Kiku-chan, be quiet."

"Yes Sensei!" She chirped closing her mouth.

Hidan snorted, "Are you his fucking dog?"

"SHHHH!" Konan interrupted with a gleeful grin, "He's waking!"

All crowded around the medic bed and watched and Deidara's fingertips started to twitched. The blonde's eye cracked open and he immediatly burrowed himself under the covers. Kiku blinked, then bent down. "Nii-san?"

A blue eye peeked through the blankets. Then his hand came out and poked his on the nose. "Boop." He said, a small giggle escaping him.

"Brat? You alright?"

Upon hearing those words, Deidara shot out of the covers and pushed the puppeteer down.

"Deidara calm down!" Konan ordered as he ripped the IV out.

Deidara screamed.

"Get away from me, yeah!" He shouted, jumping out of the bed and onto the floor. His legs wobbled and collapsed. The blonde hurriedly scooted away as they approached.

"Deidara man, you're safe." Hidan said, "You're at the Akatsuki base."

"GO AWAY!" He screamed, his back hitting the wall. His knees slammed against his chest and his hands went on his head."Orochimaru-sama help me!"

Everyone froze.

_Orochimaru-sama?_

"Kiku-chan," Konan said, almost in a whisper, "Get the isoflurane."  
The door suddenly slammed open, making everyone jump, and in ran Kisame. "What's with a screaming?!"

Deidara's eye widened like saucers upon seeing the shark and a silent scream escaped him. Konan used a force of chakra to slam the door and slowly neared the hyperventilating blonde. "Deidara," She spoke in a calm, soothing voice, "We are not here to harm you; we're here to help you."

He pointed an accusing finger at her, "Liar, un!"

"Kisame, Hidan, hold him down!" Kiku-chan instructed, holding the needle up. Deidara went to make a beeline to the door, but Kisame tackled him down. "Let me go! Orochimaru!"

Kisame straddled the blonde and pinned both arms down. Deidara's face was sweating and his was trembling like crazy. His cerulan eye squeezed tight and he bit his lower lip, as though expecting something.

Kiku quickly jabbed the needle into his arm and he fell limp. Slamming on the door caught all their attentions.

"What's going on in there?!"

"You can come on in!" Konan called, opening the door. "We have a problem."

**Okaaaay, not as climatic as I wished it to be...**


	39. Diagnosis

Everyone stood in silence. Konan sighed, "And that's what happened." She flipped a sheet hooked on the clipboard. "I have a theory for Deidara's condition and none of you may like it."

Leader-sama took a step forward, "Tell us." He ordered.

Konan took a deep breath, then started. "I'm almost certain he has Stockholm syndrom. Its a psychological occurence in which hostages express empathy and have positive feelings towards their captors, sometimes to the point of defending them. These feelings are generally considered irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, who essentially mistake a lack of abuse from their captors for an act of kindness." The kunoichi took a deep breath before continueing on once more.

"The Stockholm Syndrome is the positive bonding that hostages often develop with their captors. This bonding may be the result of an effort to deal with the anxiety and stress caused by being taken captive. The victum's body goes through three stages in its reaction to stress: alarm, resistance, and exhaustion. Constantly facing a hostile and uncontrollable environment may lead to helpless and self-defeating behavior and resulting to depression. So to sum everything up, Deidara sees Orochimaru as his protector and therefore will be defensive over him. He strongly believes that we're the cause for all the pain that had been inflicted upon him. This is a form of an abandonment trauma."

"Go on."

"He's been abandoned by his father, sensei, and now he believes that we abandoned him."

"And you know this all from that episode?" Itachi sounded impressed.

"But how the fuck did his father leave him?" Hidan grumbled, rubbing his forehead in frusturation.

Konan pinched the bridge of her nose, "Deidara and Kiku's father wasn't always abusive. After he got injured was when his behavior changed. Since Kiku was too young to remember her father as a good guy, she didn't suffer as much of her older brother. Having a father figure change dramatically like that must've been a form of abandonment. He must likely longed for his old father and didn't recognize him as the one he had grown up with."

Kiku-chan glanced sadly at her Nii-san, "Is there anyway to reverse this? He didn't freak when he saw me, so would that mean he still cares?"

"Well you're his younger sister and given everything you've gone through together, he won't second think you're bad."

"So?" She pressured.

"In other words," Kakuzu butted in, "You can try to convince him that we're the good guys and Orochimaru's evil. If that snake bastard can turn him against us, then there shouldn't be much of an issue of reversing."

"Actually, Deidara was gone for nearly two months. I don't think there's a doubt in his mind that Orochimaru would ever lie or betray him."

Sasori's fists tightened, "If I get my hands on that snake bastard, he will forever regret laying a _finger_ on my Brat."

"_You're _brat!" Kiku-chan growled, "His _my_ Nii-san!"

"And he's _my _Dei!" Kisame added, earning a pair of glares form the blonde and red head. "Just joking...tough crowd."

Itachi glanced at Konan, "So when will he wake back up?"

The kunoichi glanced at the clock on the wall, "About six hours. The dosage Kiku-chan gave him will keep him unconscious until at least the afternoon."

"And that should give us enough time to set up an isolated area within the base to hold him with Kiku." Leader-sama said, "Everyone, we've got work to do."

**I watched an episode on Law and Order: Special victums unit and BD Wong was explaining about the behavior of a victum and I was like 'Dei all the way' :)**

**REView~!**


	40. Waking

Deidara woke with a jolt. He rolled over and collided face first on the floor. Remembering earlier, he instictively rolled under the bed and scanned the area.

"Onii-san?" He breathed out in relief at the voice. "What are you doing under the bed?"

"Kiku-chan!" Rolling out, he pushed himself off the ground and embraced her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here, yeah?!" He shouted, making her wince. The older blonde grabbed her shoulders and shook them.

"I've been here since you were taken away..." She choked out. His facial expression twisted to an unrecognizable emotion.

How long was I...?"

"T-two months."

"What did they do." He asked in a scarily calm voice, "What did they do to you Kiku, un?"

"What-nothing!"

"Did they hurt in anyway, yeah?!"

"Of course not, cho!" She said shaking her head, "I only injuries I get is when I train with Sasori-Oji-sensei."

Deidara let go and sat down on the bed, his body shaking. "Nii-san?"

"Don't call that bastard you're uncle..."

Kiku flinched and scarcily took a step forward. "Deidara," Her voice wavered, "Sasori didn't do anything wrong. Neither did the rest of-"

"Un!"

"Wha-"

"Where are we, hmm?"

Kiku-chan blinked, "Ne?" Where was this going?

"Where. Are. We. Un?"

She was no way she could tell him that they were in one of the storage rooms in the Akatsuki base! She, along with some of the others had spent more than four hours on redesigning the room to make it unrecognizable. It was now a miniature apartment room.

A single queen sized bed, a drawer, work desk, and lamp was included within the medium sized room. The carpeted flooring gave off into tiled kitchen. It was small, but enough. A small fridge, stove, and counter was there and in led into a small room with a toilet and shower. Very small, but big enough not to get cabin fever.

There was a window, but the curtains were drawn, covering up the muddy outside.

"Land of Birds." She lied, "We're in hiding at the moment."

Deidara visibley relaxed. "So how you holding up, hmm?"

Kiku-chan sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, not failing to notice the slight wince. "How are _you_ handeling it?"

He sighed, "I don't know myself. I feel...empty, yeah." He scratched the back of his head, "Guess after awhile you just get use to it."

Kiku cringed at the comment. "Nii-san?"

"Hmm?" He murmered.

"You can talk about it you know."

Deidara was silent.

"Can't..."

She glanced up at him, nustling deeper into his shoulder, "Why not? It'll make you feel better. I once read in a book that it's one of the few steps to recovery." She stated matter of factly.

"I can't...," He shook slightly, "just can't. It's...to close..."

Kiku-chan decided not to press him anymore and sighed, "I don't care, you're here and that's all what matters."

xXx

"Will he be alright?" Sasori asked, eyeing the television.

Konan scribbled down a few more notes. "I'd say he's handeling this far to well." She murmered stealing a glance at Pein. "Was it really neccessary to put up cameras in there? I mean, Kiku-chan knows, but Deidara..."

Pein snorted, somewhat amused. "I don't think he's going to be doing anything wrong. Besides, there's none in the bathroom so if he wishes to-"

"I'm going to file this in." She said quickly, cutting him off before scurrying out with a flustered face. Sasori's gaze followed her, "Hm, it's a wonder you don't have any children yet."

Pein ignored the puppet and switched the camera view.

"Or you two aren't in a relationship?"

"Classified."

Sasori rolled his eyes, not really caring much. "Alright, if you do decide to have a kid, don't let him near Kiku."

"We can't." He said, his back facing him, "Konan is unable to bear."

Sasori blinked in suprised. So they had tried. "I apoligize Leader-sama."

"You all make up for it."

"Ne?"

"Konan views you all as if you were her own. I think she's taking this almost as hard as Kiku." He sighed and ran a hand tiredly through his spiked hair. "And Deidara being the youngest ultimately made her more protective of him than anyone else."

Sasori's face darkened. "Why..."

Leader-sama glanced at him in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"Why does everything happen to him?!" He shouted. "Deidara hasn't done anything wrong! Ever since he was little he was beatened and raped for no damn reason! His father, his sensei, and now Orochimaru! Why the hell does it keep happening?!"

Pein shook his head, "I don't know..."

Sasori 'tch'ed and looked away.

"But what I do know is that Deidara needs us right now more than ever. Nearly fifteen years of his life was spent in silent misery. Our job now is to give him a life he only had once."

He glanced over at the screen, "But you've got to admit it, Deidara's a pretty tough kid. Anyone who's gone through the amount of hell he has, would have already lost it. If it were me, I would've ended it a long time ago."

Sasori blinked in surprise at the leader. Was he telling the truth?

"Why are you-"

"You are one of Deidara most closest. You understand him in a way none of us, not even Kiku does. You will be a powerful asset in his recovery. Don't screw it up."

"I'll try my hardest Leader-sama."

The pierced man nodded, "Now make sure Kakuzu hasn't dismembered Hidan. The last thing I need is a screaming headache."

**End! Review for Deidara and Sasori!**


	41. Make it stop

-One Week Later-

_Deidara stared wide eyed at the sebon needle inches away from his left eye. Both hands had were tied behind a training stump. _

_Tears streamed down his face as he tried to turn away, but the hand upon his head clenching his hair, forbade him to.  
"Didn't I tell you to leave," The adult said in a cold voice, "Do you think you can disobey me and not pay the price?!"  
Deidara let out a piercing scream as immense pain filled his eye. Blood poured down his eye and his vision blurred to one side. The force on his hair was released and his head bobbed. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.  
"Say my name."  
More tears fell, "Kida..."  
The grip on his chin tightened making him cry out. "All of it."  
"Kida-senpei..." He choked out.  
His torturer Kida smirked, "Better, now don't fight like last time or else you'll lose that other pretty eye of yours."_

_He closed his eye tight as a pair of lips came crashing onto his._

_'NO!' _Deidara bolted upstraight. His breath came out in shallow pants as he glanced around the twilighted room. Once realizing it was a dream, he eased up.

He brought a hand up to his left eye and his legs bended upwards until they pressed against his chest. His hands slowly wrapped around and he started shaking.

"Just a dream, just a dream, it was just a dream..." He said to himself over and over. His voice was lower than a hushed whisper. He didn't want to wake his imouto sleeping soundly beside him.

_"St-stop it! It hurts!"_

_"But the fun's just started~" _His arms tightened.

_"Hi there! My name's Kida Moshiko. Wanna be friends?"_

_"S-sure, yeah!"_

His hands slammed to his ears as the voices grew louder and louder.

_"Deidara's such a girly name!"_

"Stop..." He pleaded in a whisper.

_"He even looks like a girl!"_

"Stop it..."

_"Lets teach him what being a girl's all about!"_

"Please..."

_"Yeah!"_

He screamed.

xXx

"Deidara!" Konan nearly shrieked, shaking the screen violently. "He's having a panic attack, I have to-"

"Seeing you will only freak him out even more." Came a low tone. The konoichi whirled around, "I can't leave him like that Sasori!"

"He has Kiku-chan and she's just as talented as you are with medic ninjutsu." The puppeteer murmered, "She'll know the best way to calm him down."

Konan snorted, "It sure doesn't look like it!"

xXx

Kiku-chan tried approaching her Nii-san, but every inch forward freaked him out even more. "Deidara, please calm down!" She pleaded.

He gave no hint or movement of even hearing her.

"Nii-san..." Kiku bit her lower lip. She remembered him having panic attacks like these back when they were children, but it was Kaa-san that always soothed him

How?

"Think Kiku!"

Then it hit her. Kaa-san's song! Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

"_If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black and you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_."

She slowly approached him, her voice rising.

"_But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

If you'll be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing  
And pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free."

Deidara rose his head and stared blankly at her. Kiku scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"_But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you  
Far from here  
Where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by_."

"K-kaa-san..."

_"If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine_

But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by  
_Stardust to remember you by_."

Remembering what Kaa-san did those many years ago, she guided his head onto her lap. Then, started to stroke his soft hair while humming a melody.

Deidara wasn't screaming anymore, though a few hitched breaths were heard now again and he was shaking slightly.

"Make it stop..." He whispered.

"Shhh." She soothed, "It'll be alright. I promise."

Kiku-chan glanced up at the hidden camera in the corner and nodded her head ever so slightly, signaling everything was under control.

xXx

"See?" Sasori said, watching the screen with satisfaction. "She has everything under control."

The door flew open and in barged Hidan, "What the fuck's going on?!"

"Nothing Kiku-chan couldn't fix." Konan mumbled, whisking around and stalking past the immortal.

"The hell crawled up her ass and died?" He scoffed, marching up beside the puppet.

"Deidara had a panic attack and she couldn't do anything to help him." Sasori answered simply, watching Deidara with soft eyes. His entire body was shaking and silent tears were streaming down the side of his face.

He didn't look like a blood thirsty murder.

He looked nothing more than a terrified fifteen year old boy that had seen the wrong side of the world.

Sasori sat down and rubbed his temples, "He isn't getting any better being stuck in there all week."

"Your fucking telling me. If it were up to me, I'd force him to meet with one of us. If he fucking realizes that one of us is on his damn side, then it'll be so much more fucking easy to convince him!" The Zealot ranted. "Seriously?! How the hell can he trust us if we watch him from a fucking camera?!"

Sasori grunted in agreement. One of them should go in there and...

Holy shit.

"Hidan, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a fucking genius."


	42. Collision between Blonde and Red

"You want to do what, cho?!" Kiku-chan nearly screamed, her jaw clenching. "Do you know what the repercussions could be for something so...so stupid?!"

Sasori held a hand up to his bleeding ear, "A am well aware of what may happen, but what do you suggest we do, hm? His nightamres keep worse and worse and you're having absolutely _no_ luck convincing him that bastard snake was the one who raped and experimented on him!"

The blonde flinched, but her fiery gaze remained, "I will _not_ let you anywhere _near_ him. If I even catch you inches away from that room, I'll...I'll report you to Pein, cho!" Then she turned heel and stalked down the hall. She tilted her head, dodging the incoming kunai he had thrown and disappeared with a poof.

The puppeteer scowled and leaned against the hallway wall. _'Well, there goes THAT.' _He thought angrily. How the hell was Deidara suppose to get better if he was stuck in that damn room?! A light bulb dinged over his head. He needed to somehow get Deidara out of the base and into a secluded area(OMG RAPE~jkjkjkjk). So when Deidara starts Katsu'ing the place, he'd have enough space to dodge and no one in the base would get hurt.

Now all he had to do was somehow get him into the forest without realizing that he was in Amegakure.

He smirked.

Genjutsu.

xXx

Deidara glared daggers at the back of Kiku's head as she left the room. "So you can only go out while I'm stuck in here, hmm?" He grouched, leaning back on the bed with an irritable expression. Part of him was gone she left. Last night had not only been embarressing, but humiliating as well. He was the older brother, _he _should have been the one comfortating Kiku, not the other way around.

_'When was the last time I freaked out like last night?' _He asked himself inwardly. _'Had to of been when I was held captive.' _A shiver of anger and fear shot up his spine as he remembered. _'Just goes to show you can't trust anyone.' _He thought bitterly. _'They always end up stabbing you in the back.'_

His eye glanced over the room and he blinked. What was the feeling he just got? Sitting up, the blonde sniffed the air warily. One moment he was dizzy, then back to normal.

Genjutsu?

He shook his head stupidly, _'Yeah right, maybe I'm finally getting what they call 'cabin fever'.'_

Suddenly the oven caught fire. The entire room was ingulfed in smoke and he went to run out the room, but the door wouldn't budge. His eye landed on the window and he was already out and running before a moment had even passed.

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the small house was consumed in fire. Must've been a loose wire or something. It would explain why he went dizzy for that one moment. The fumes must've been leaking.

Coming to a halt, he stretched an arm over his head. Man it felt good to outside! The warm beaming sun, the bright blue sky, it felt almost to good to be true! His sniffed the air.

Something smelled good.

Was that bakudan?

Following the smell, he ventured further into the seemingly innocent forest. From the shadows stood a smirking figure. This was almost _too_ easy.

Once Deidara reached the X marked area, Sasori stepped out. "Great day isn't it brat?"  
The blonde whirled around and looked geniunely startled, like he wasn't totally expecting this. Oh the ironey Sasori was feeling right now. He hated to know what was going through his partner's mind right now.

Deidara rudely didn't respond, instead, he took a defensive pose, obviously waiting for an attack of some sort. Did he still not realize he was in a genjutsu?

"What's with the sudden coldness?" He asked irritabley.

"Oh you should know, hmm." He replied coldly. "Deals with a certain organization torturing a certain member."

"Oh I do know," Sasori replied with a cooler tone, "Deals with a certain pedophile snake torturing a certain blonde, and then brainwashing him."

"Liar!" The blode shouted, bristling. "Unlike you bastards-"

"He tortured you and did things to turn you against us." Sasori replied, cutting him off. A whipped to one side as a kunai came flying past.

Looks like talking wouldn't work, _'Not that I thought it would.' _He said inwardly, dodging a fist. He needed to avoid getting hit at all costs. If Deidara were to find out this was a genjutsu and release before it became to strong, then there would be alot of trouble.

_'And Kiku-chan will literly kill me.' _He mused barely dodging a kick, then punch.

He had been expecting Deidara to be weaker due to what had all happened, but he seemed to be in tip top shape.

"We didn't jab needles in your arms and forced you to-"

"Shut up!" Deidara shouted whirling around with an arm extended. His arm whizzed through the puppet and the blonde tumbled to the ground. He leaped back up to his feet and pressed his fore as well as middle fingers together before yelling out. "Kai release, un!"

_'Shit!'_

The bright sunny forest faded out and was replaced by a raining one. Deidara glanced around, both his blind and working eyes wider than tennis balls. "Th-this is Amegakure..." He whispered glancing back. "But Kiku..."

"She's part of the Akatsuki," Sasori said with a grim face, not liking that his genjutsu had been dispursed. "And that would mean you had to of been inside the base for the past week or so." The blonde glared venomously at him as he went on. "So did we do anything to harm you in anyway brat?"

"Piss off, un!"

His attacks were much more sloppy. The fact of Kiku-chan's 'betrayal' must've shooken him.

"How exactly is Orochimaru the good guy in all of this?" He demanded, knocking the blonde onto his butt.

Deidara glared up at him and disappeared in a poof. Sasori whirled around and caught a fist. His gripped tightened, insuring no escape. "_Answer me_."

-Flash back-

_"Thats enough," Came an almost irritable voice. "I don't want you killing him."_

_He felt the grip on his hair cease and he hit the floor. His entire body screamed in pain, but no noise came out. _

_"Alright alright," A voice sounding far off grumbled, "What about tomorrow?"_

_"No, give him a day to recooporate."_

_A few mutters were heard then the slamming off a door. The blonde bent his head up ever so slightly before making a pathetic attempt to push himself up to sit._

_He flinched as a pair of hands slipped under his armpits and hauled him up. Pain shot through his spine and the lower region, he bit his lower lip._

_"How's my favorite subject doing?"_

_Deidara barely made an attempt to see whom ever was talking. He had heard them all 'pet', 'subject', 'scum', all of it. The only thing he was concentrating on right now was ignoring all the pain._

_What he did register was the bowl of soup infront of him with a spoon. He squinted his eye, wondering if this was just a stupid hallucination caused by whatever the hell they injected him with. "It is real." The voice mused, as if reading his thoughts. "Eat it all and I might bring you something more pleasable later."_

_Deidara blinked, somehow finding himself eating the warm soup. What if it were poison? Or a trick to make him eat something foul?_

_But for whatever reason, he ignored it._

_A hand was gently placed on his head, but he hardly seemed to notice as he chomped down. "Remember Deidara, all this is the Akatsuki's fault."_

_He jerked his head up and came face to face with snake slitted eyes. "How, hmm?" He had long stopped yelling and screaming seeing how it did no good and got him even worse punishments. _

_"If it weren't for them, you'd probably be settled down someplace with your sister, Kiku was the name right?" Orochimaru gently remvoed the empty bowl from him, "I'll be back with dinner in a bit. Try not ot anger anyone alright?"_

_The blonde simply scoffed, but said nothing as he watched his captor leave in immense confusion. What was with all the kindness all of a sudden? And food, usually never that much..._

_But an even question played in his mind, _'Was this really the Akatsuki's fault?' _Deidara snorted, _'Of course not!'

_But as the days grew by, he found himself questioning this. Orochimaru came in about three times a day to give him his meals and have short, sometimes long, conversations with him. Most of them were about how he was doing, or how the Akatsuki left him here._

_And soon, he found himself believing Orochimaru. He felt as though he could almost trust him with his life. But he was his captor right?_

_Then why was he feeding and being nice? The Akatsuki hadn't even come for him and from what Orochimaru said, there hadn't even been any attempts._

_They had left him to die and that was that._

xXx

Deidara rounded out with his other clenched fist, but Sasori caught that one to. He was still superior to him. If only he had some clay!

"You left me, un!" He shouted finally, his forehead slamming into his former Danna's. There was a loud crack and blood started to drip down. "I waited endless days for you backstabbing bastards but no one even attempted to find me!"

Furious, Sasori kicked him in the gut, sending him into a tree, "How the hell would you know?! We spent countless days trying to track your ass down! Guess Orochimaru has you wrapped around his little finger."

"Shut up!" He roared, rushing him.

Sasori whipped to one side and tripped him, "Think brat, you've been in the Akatsuki base for more than a week, why haven't we kicked you out yet? Or kill you?"

Deidara didn't acknowledge the muddy wetness on his pants as he stared blankly at his partner. "Un...?"

The puppet crouched down to the blonde's level. "You must've been so frightened and alone. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did, but blaming others for something they didn't do isn't the most brightest thing to do."

The thoughtful blue eye suddenly narrowed. A sudden burst of chakra sent him flying back. Rolling in the mud, he came to a soggy halt and sat up.

"It's not my fault, yeah!"

He blinked in surprise.

There the fifteen year old stood, fists clenched, eye watering. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He shouted once more. Visible streaks of chakra glazed around him and Sasori knew he was in deep shit.

"I didn't mean it like-" He started, but was cut off.

"Liar! It's always my fault isn't it?! Well sooooorrrrrry I wasn't 'strong' enough or 'skilled' enough to protect myself, yeah!" Then the blonde turned heel and bolted off.

In a split moment, the red head was in pursuit.

**TBC...**


	43. Breakdown

Sasori panted slightly as he struggled to keep in pace with Deidara. _'Forgot how fucking fast he was.' _He thought, dodging an incoming kunai. _'Where the hell did he even get kunai?!' _He snarled

inwardly, _'Leave to Kiku to make things harder than they already are.' _

Whipping out a scroll, the puppet whirled it open and summoned out Raike; A trapping puppet. Attaching chakra strings, he threw the puppet. Raike's arms extended and slammed into Deidara's backside, causing him to fall and roll forward. The puppet's limbs wrapped firmly around the blonde, forbidding any movements from his arms or legs. Raike sat up, as did Deidara. The blonde glared venomously at Sasori as he slowed to a jog, then complete stop.

"I'm surprised you didn't use the **Kawarimi no Jutsu**." He said, towering over his partner. The bomber 'tch'd' and turned his head away.

Sasori rubbed his aching forehead. He didn't have the patience to deal with his partner's stubborness. "I didn't say it was your fault, the point I'm trying to get across it that we are not the enemy, Orochimaru is."

Deidara snorted, still refusing to look his way. Sasori grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. The bang usually covering his face was slicked to one side, revealing a cloudy blue eye.

_Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin and forced him to look up.  
"Say my name."_

_"Kida..."_

_The grip on his chin tightened making him cry out. "All of it."_

His eyes widened at the memory and felt tears building up. "K-Kida-Senpei..."

Sasori blinked and retracted his hand. Deidara's head dropped. "Brat?"

The bomber started shaking violently and he suddenly started thrashing around. "Stop it stop it STOP IT!" He shrieked. He tried reaching out, "DON'T TOUCH ME! "

Sasori's chakra strings dropped, and the puppet went limp. He watched as Deidara slammed his knees against his chest and hands to his ears in attempt to block out whatever he was seeing. "Please..." His voice was nothing more than a horse whisper. "Make it stop..."

But alas, he could only stand there, watching as his partner suffered. Seeing it from a TV monitor was nothing compared to this. Sasori wasn't as experiance as Kiku or Konan was at this. He couldn't deal with breakdowns like these.

So he did the only thing he could do.

"So you're just going to let them win?" He asked coldly. "I thought you were stronger than they were. Don't show them you're weak Brat, beat them to a bloody pulp."

Deidara looked at him, lower lip bitten, trembling from head to toe.

Sasori squatted down to his level, eyes narrowed. "And if you can't you have me, Kiku, the Akatsuki, your _family _to help. I don't care what the hell you've gone through and I'm pretty sure Kiku, along with everyone else doesn't either."

"But you...Orochimaru..."

He sighed and put a hand on Deidara's head. "How can you trust Orochimaru? Didn't he hurt you while you were locked up? What type of 'savior' puts you through hell and pretends nothing ever happened?" His gaze softened ever so slightly, "Deidara, I think you know just as well as I do that Orochimaru is nothing more than a pedophilic bastard. Open your eyes, you've got an entire family here. May not be much, but it's better than being alone."

Deidara closed his eyes tight, "Family..."

Sasori managed to catch the blonde as he fell over unconscious. Several explosions were heard not far off and he frowned grimly. _'Kiku's gonna kick my ass.'_

xXx

A dark chuckle echoed through the cage as a figure sat there, watching as the cage around him began to crumble. He raised to his feet and smirk. "Freedom finally. Look out world, because the new Deidara's coming out, yeah!"

**TBC...**


	44. Business

**Ain't Life A Bitch?**

Dark engulfed the blonde as he stood in a doorless room. Hallways of many shapes and sizes surrounded him.

Deidara cocked his head slighty to the left. Where was he? Faint sounds of dripping water echoed around him and he could swear he heard heavy breathing.

A gust of wind gently pushed him, sending him into one of the many halls. This one seemed the darkest and grew darker with every footstep. Surpressing the urge to shiver, Deidara lifted his chin a little higher and continued on his slow pace. Whatever or whoever was here wasn't going to nerve him!

A light further down caught his full attention. Curious now, Deidara walked towards it. He entered upon a room. It was dimly lit with candles upon the wall with blood? _'Whoever lives here must have one fucked up mind.' _  
"I know, you are pretty fucked up, hmm." Came an amused snort. He whipped around and gasped. There stood before him a complete copy of himself. The look alike had long blonde hair and the same color as he, but his eyes were cold and empty.

Like he was broken.

"Who the hell are you, yeah?!" He managed to call out, jabbing a finger at his copy. The other Deidara smirk. "Simple: I'm _you_."

"Bullshit." He scoffed, "I'm me, un."

"Well, I'm you in mind, definitely not in body or else you'd look a hell of a lot more like man, yeah." He grabbed his hair and pulled roughly. "I don't see why you even grow you hair out like that. Kaa-san's dead."

Deidara swatted the hand away. "The hell are you talking about? Where the fuck am I?!"

The other blonde facepalmed. "You truly are an idiot Deidara. I am your inner conscious. I am the little dark voice you hear time to time. I am Dark Deidara, un." He said with a small bow. "It is a pleasure to _finally_ be meeting myself."

Deidara didn't believe a single word. "And I have finally lost it." He said turning heel. "It was nice meeting you, I'll send you a card or somethin' when I get outta here, hmm." Dark Deidara twitched, then rushed forward. He slammed the other Deidara down to the ground. "I am not a figment of your imagination." He snarled, "You and me got business to take care of and neither of us can leave until it's settled!"

The single door exiting sunk into the ground and the candles hanging on the walls grew brighter as the flames grew higher.

Dark Deidara back a few footsteps away and let Deidara stand back up. He wiped blood dribbling out of his mouth. "Alright, you've got my attention. What's this 'business', hmm?" He crossed arms, awaiting.

"Simple, give me your body and soul."

xXx

Sasori felt his wooden neck crack under pressure as Kiku-chan pressed harder. He was currently against the wall getting the hell choked out of him. "You're gonna be firewood when I'm done with you, cho!" She snarled.

Kisame, who was trying to rip her off(and failing mind you), pulled harder. "Kiku you're gonna break him!"

"Gay." Hidan called from across the room. He fell not a moment later holding his now footless leg. "Damnit Kiku!"

Kisame FINALLY managed to rip her off and hold her in an angel lock. Luckily she hadn't done 'boom' yet or else Sasori would've been blown long ago. She wriggled and squirmed, glaring kunais at her mentor.

"If anything happens to Nii-san it's all you fault, cho!" She screamed, before Kisame could press a pressure point. The blonde immediatly went limp amd silence engulfed the room.

"Well," Sasori said rubbing his cracked neck, "that actually went better than I thought."

"Until Kiku-chan wakes up." Kisame muttered, carrying the blonde upstairs.

xXx

Deidara blinked.

Then blinked again.

"You serious?"

The other blonde narrowed his eye, clearly irritated. "Yes, I want to have complete control. But I can't achieve my goal unless you comply, un."

"And what would happen if I do? What'll happen to me? I'm not staying in this shit hole like you, hmm." Deidara said with a shrug.

Dark Deidara pulled out a kunai. "Then we've come to a conflict my lesser self."

He bristled. "Coming from a guy who lives in _my_ mind!"

"Never the less, I will destroy your existance completely, yeah." In a flash he vanished. Deidara whirled around and caught the incoming kick. Twisting his wrists as he caught it, Deidara threw the other blonde.

"Not bad." Dark Deidara said, landing on the side of the wall and shoving his legs, making him fly back. "But I can do better!"

Deidara whipped to one side and kicked him up in the air. Grabbing both arms and shoving both feet into the other blonde's back, they fell. Dark Deidara hit the floor with a loud crack.

Blood splattered from his mouth and Deidara stood there, narrowing both his eyes as he tuck his band back. "Where's the real you, hmm?!" He shouted out into the darkness as the 'Dark Deidara' turned to clay and sunk.

A sea of weapons arose from the dark and flew his way. He readied a kunai and withdrew into defense.

**TBC...**


	45. Realisation

Deidara readied his kunai and started to run towards the massive ocean of weapons. And with a large jump, he plumeted into the sea of certain death. Using the weapons as steps as he leaped to and fro, dodging all weapons in his path, he shot forward. He fingered the kunai as he neared

his copy and slammed him against the wall.

"If this is the best you've got," He said, pressing the kunai onto Dark Deidara's neck. "then I'm disappointed in myself, yeah."

"Well well well, you're stronger than I had first thought." The blonde stated, blood dribbling down. "But sometimes brute strength doesn't always win the battle, _Dei-chan_."

Deidara winced at the name, then glared; Kunai pressing even deeper as more blood started to drip. "Still don't like that, eh?" The other blonde choked out, smirking. "It would seem I have the Ace card, hmm."

"Shut up!" Deidara snarled, rearing his fist into his gut.

The blonde smirked, then disappeared in a poof. "Fuck!"

"Over here _Dei-chan_!"

Deidara whirled around, glaring at the smirking look alike. "Stop calling me that or you'll regret it, yeah!" He shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"But whhhyyyy?" Dark Deidara asked innocently, tipping a head to one side. "Is it because it was the name daddy used when he-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared, charging with balled fists. "I'm gonna make you regret you ever crossed paths with me!"

Dark Deidara whipped to one side and grabbed his wrist. "The only thing I will regret is not getting out of that blasted cage earlier, un." There was a loud crack as he kicked Deidara in the ribs and he hit the ground. And with a hefty kick, Deidara rolled across the floor. "If I knew it was so easy to taunt you, I would've done with a looooong time ago!"

_'Damnit!' _Deidara cursed, holding his side as he shakily stood. _'How did he get so strong all of a sudden?'_

"And if you're wondering how I've gotten so strong _Dei-chan_, it's rather simple, yeah." He went on stalking over to him. "I am you're inner, I know what you fear, what terrifies you the most, and it gives me great pleasure to see you in agony." The blonde held up a finger. "Think of it this way, the more you cry out in pain, the stronger I become. Simple ne?"

"Yeah, I get it." Deidara muttered. "All I've got to do is not show-"

"Na-ah-ah." Dark Deidara grabbed his collar. "You can't pretend your not afraid of anything. Denial isn't very healthy, hmm."

Letting go, he leaped back and started weaving hand signs. "Prepare yourself for pain you've never even imagined, yeah!"

Darkness instantly surrounded Deidara. Blinking once or twice, he found himself in a huantingly familiar place.

_"Hurry Kiku!"_

He froze, eyes widening.

_"Damn brats!"_

Down the hall of the house came running two small children. Both he instantly recognised as Kiku-chan and himself.

They ran past, heading for the door. Deidara raced after them, terrified of seeing the monster chasing after them. The little Deidara rattled the door. _"Open damnit!" _The small blonde screamed in frusturation. A hand reached through Deidara making him flinch and duck. Turning around, he took a step back.

"D-dad..." He breathed, falling back on his rear as his father grabbed Kiku by the hair and ripped her back. _"Nii-san!"_ She cried out, making him snap into action.

"Let go of her, yeah!" He shouted, attempting to throw a punch, but he went straight through, landing awkwardly.

Little Deidara reared his father in the gut and snapped his head over to Kiku. _"RUN!" _He ordered briskly, _"I'll distract him while you hide yeah!"_

But Kiku didn't move. Little Deidara gave her a rough shove_. "Go!" _

He was grabbed by the arm and thrown against the wall. Deidara watched, eyes growing larger by each by passing second, knowing what was to come.

"Stop it stop it..." He pleaded, boxing his ears in hopes of blocking the cries out. _"This is one of many memories you keep locked up." _A voice snickered. _"This is when you, well, WE, lost our innocence forever."_

It was silent.

Deidara cracked his eye, then opened it. He soon regretted it.

_"He's our son!"_ A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes shouted angrily._ "You're not the man I once loved all those years Kakahi!" _

Another blonde, who stunk of alcohol. Staggered slightly. _"Don't get your panties in a twist bitch." _He scoffed. _"Not like the whore's dead or anything."_

_"Did you touch Kiku-chan too?"_ Her voice trembled._ "How many times did you rape them Kakahi?!"_

Little Deidara and Kiku stayed huddled against the fridge, their eyes wide with fright as the screaming continued.

Deidara shook, no...not this...anything but _this_.

_"Kaa-san please it alright!"_ The smaller Deidara pleaded, knowing Tou-san's temper was nothing to be tested. _"I can handle it!"_

Emiko blinked, looking as if she had just realised they were there. _"No," _She said. _"You two deserve a life better than this. And there's only one way to insure that!"_ The female grabbed a butcher knife. Kakahi crackled in laughter.

_"You honestly think_ _THAT_ _will kill me?!" _In a flash he was behind her, holding the large knife. Deidara cried out. "Don't do it dad!" He screamed, vomitting as the knife made it's way into Emiko.

_"MAMA!"_ Both small blondes cried, running over.

Little Deidara shook his mother furiously._ "Wake up, you can't leave us here. You promised we'd all live in the country!"_

_"Mommy!"_ Kiku wailed_. "Don't die!"_

_"Serves the bitch right." _Kakahi snarled,_ "Now I can't have any witnesses now can I?"_

Deidara protectively shoved his sister behind him_. "I HATE YOU!"_ He screamed, tears pounding out. There was a loud shriek, then an explosion.

Deidara panted for air, he was now back in the bloody room once more, Dark Deidara standing over him.

"Still got some fight left hmm? Well that needs to be fixed." And with a snap of his fingers, Deidara was sent back into darkness, dreading the next memory to come.

_"Who are you, yeah?!"_

_"I'm the Sandaime Tsuchikage, will you be my apprentice and learn the way of the ninja?"_

_..._

_"You look like a girl!"_

_"Where's your panties?"_

_"It's a shame you're not a girl or else we would've had some REAL fun."_

xXx

Konan panted as she forced Deidara's arms down. "Itachi!" She demanded, "Get me the sedative!"

The Weasel shook his head as the blonde continued to cry out. "He needs all the strength he has for the battle right now." He said mysteriously.

The kunoichi snorted and motioned over to Kiku-chan to get it. The smaller blonde grabbed it and went to give it, but Itachi snatched it from her hands and threw it to the ground. "He needs to fight this on his own!" He snapped, "We can't help him as much as we may want to!"

Kiku took a startled step backwards. Konan glared at the Uchiha before deducting it wasn't worth the effort to argue.

_'Nii-san, please be okay...'_

xXx

One by one, all of his worst memories played out before him. One after the other, the exact way he remembered.

By the time he had returned to the room once more, his cheeks were streaked in tears and he shook uncontrollabley.

Dark Deidara kicked him in the face, sending him across the room. "You see Deidara?! No matter what you do you'll never escape them, yeah!"

Deidara curled into a ball, wanting, needing, for all the agonizing pain to stop.

_"So you're just going to let them win?" _A cold voice made him blinked. _"I thought you were stronger than they were. Don't show them you're weak Brat, beat them to a bloody pulp."_

"B-but I can't..." He found himself whimpering back.

_"Open your eyes, you've got an entire family here." _

He closed his eyes tight. "Family..."

Sasori was right! He was stronger than mere memories! And if even half of them were alive right now he'd kick their ass to Kirigakure and back!

He pushed himself to his feet and used his sleeve to wiped his stained face. Dark Deidara blinked somewhat surprised. "You're spirit's still intact?" He sneered. "Not for long."

The scene of a training ground surrounded him. Deidara narrowed his eye slightly, watching as his smaller form was strapped to a tree by Kida and a few other goons. A felt a shiver run up his spine. _"Don't show them you're weak Brat!"_

"I will not stand for this any longer, un!" He shouted up to the clouds. "A trick can only be used for so long!" And with a quick hand sign, he slammed his palms down onto the ground.

Beneath him the ground grew, shooting up into the sky. "Ready or not here I come!" He snarled. Pulling out a line of paper bombs, he threw them toward the sky and jumped off the pillar. "Boom..."

...

Deidara smirked in satisfaction as the sunny forest was replaced with the bloody candle lit room once more. He turned to one side and gave his other a half a triumph look.

"How did you...!"

"Easy," He said, tucking his bang back, showing his cloudy dull blind eye. "my family helped me realise that it was nothing more than a mere genjutsu, hmm." It had been a powerful one too, not even a kai release could've disrupted it.

He had to knock the flow of the genjutsu out of whack in order to escape. Genjutsu was one of the worst skills he had. Without his scope, he would've been long since dead.

_'Mental note: Thank Leader-sama once I get out of here.'_

"But-but Kiku's your only family!"

Deidara smiled. "Only in blood my inner. I have another family: The Akatsuki."

The other blonde bursted out laughing. "You call those heartless bastards your family?! They have done nothing but hurt you! They forced you to join, tortured your sister, and left you to die in the arms of Orochimaru! As far as I can see, Orochimaru was more of a family than they ever would and could be!"

_"Wake up Brat, we've got a mission."_

_"Don't push yourself so hard Deidara."_

_"Deidara, if you ever do something as idiotic as that ever again, I will suspend you from missions for three months!"_

_"Nii-san you better come back or else!"_

He blinked. "You're wrong."

Dark Deidara snapped his head over to him. "Excuse me?!"

_"You're in a lot of trouble Deidara!"_

_"Hey Dei, have you seen the remote?"_

_"Get your feet off the table Deidara!"_

_"Good God Deidara, what happened?!"_

"They have always been there..." He murmered. "I can't believe I never saw it until now..."

"No they haven't!" His Inner shouted rushing him with bawled fists. "Where were they when I needed them the most?!"

He grabbed the incoming fist. "I think I finally understand it now." He grinned. "We were just to stubborn to admit it, yeah."

The other blonde thrusted his other fist, but it was caught to. Deidara intwined fingers with his other half. "Everything that has happened since I became part the Akatsuki is my fault, hmm." He murmered. Dark Deidara shook his head violently, not attempting to rip away from his hold.

"It's not my fault!" He nearly cried. "Tou-san, Sensei, Orochimaru, none of it!"

Deidara's gaze hardened. "Not all of it is my fault. I knew full well that bringing Kiku into the Akatsuki would mean my deepest secret would be revealed eventually. It was my fault I ran away that day with Kiku. I was too ashamed and angry to even think about looking any of my friends in the face, yeah. If I had stayed back there, Orochimaru wouldn't have gotten me and so forth."

"B-but..."

He bumped heads with his other half. "We can't keep blaming others can we?"

"No..." He murmered. "We can't..."

Deidara watched as his inner raised his head, slowly fading. "So what now, yeah?" Dark Deidara asked, turning a shade of pink. "How do we face them?"

He grinned madly, "Same way we always do."

"Katsu?" The other blonde asked, grinning evilily.

"Katsu."

And in that instant, Deidara realised something. This had never been about wanting control over his body. This was a part of him that couldn't let go.

Couldn't see the light.

**TBC...**

**Not that good with battle scenes so I sorta winged it...**


	46. Rainbow band aids and white clothes

"Pst, Nii-san."

Deidara made an irritated mewl as he snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Nii-san."

He ignored.

"Nii-san!"

His eyebrow twitched.

"NII-"

"WHAT?!" He snapped, glaring over his shoulder at his imouto.

"So your finally awake?" She asked anxiously. If Deidara wasn't so tired, he would've clonked her on the head.

"Does it look like it, hmm?" He grumbled, grabbing the white pillow and smoothering his face in it. He felt the blanket above him being pulled as and with a swift yank, the blonde ripped it out of Kiku-chan's hands and tossed it over himself. Then he went into a ball.

"Are you mad?"

Deidara surpressed a yawn, "I'm tired if that counts, yeah."

"Oh...goodnight..."

"Night..."

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he cracked open his eyes, he heard faint whispers.

"Is it alright for him to see us?" It sounded like Konan.

"Onii-san didn't sound mad..." That was definitely Kiku.

"Might as well." Leader-sama said. "He's got to face his demons eventually."

_'Ha! I already faced him! He turned out to be a gloomy more violent version than me!' _Deidara thought smugly. _'Hmm, what to do...so many possiblities...'_

Deciding to just be quiet for the mean time, he tuned back into their conversation.

"Yeah, so if he has a panic attack, I'll just hold him down." Came Kiku's sarcastic remark. "Then we can lock him in ANOTHER room for a few more weeks and all will be well, cho."

A sigh came from Leader-sama. "Go and get the others, Konan, go with Kiku and gather them all up, I've got to meet with Zetsu about a new possible member."

"Hai!" Both said in sync.

Footsteps were heard, followed by the closing of the door. Deidara shot upstraight and stretched both arms out.

He glanced down and went pink. "Great, betcha Konan changed me, yeah." He grumbled, swinging his legs over the bed, revealing a pair of white hospital shorts and shirt.

His toes touched the frozen feet and he surpressed a shiver as he stood. The first few steps were unbalanced and he stumbled slightly, but he regained proper control and strolled out of the medic room with a sinister grin. _'Wonder how they'll react when I'm not there?'_

He thought stretching an arm over his head.

He hadn't felt _this_ good in a long time. But all that came to a halt as he caught sight of the bright rainbow band-aids on both arms. Then came the realisation that his hair was down.

"Kami I feel like a pansy." He muttered, "First stop: My room. I gotta get some clothes, yeah." Rounding the corner, his gaze rested upon the incoming group of Akatsuki.

He froze in mid-step, they froze.

Silence.

Deidara cursed himself for two things. One, looking like a total wuss, and two, not having any damn clay!

_'Sorry Inner, no katsu at the moment.' _His fists clenched and he started to move. He stalked over to them with target locked. He thrusted his arm forward and knocked a Weasel to the ground.

"That's for whatever the hell you did to Kiku!" He shouted before rounding over and punching Hidan in the nose. There was a crack and the immortal fell over on his rear in surprise.

Silence.

Retracting, he smirked. "And that, is because I have no clay, yeah."

He tossed both hands over his head in a casual manner. "So, you just gonna stand like a bunch of idiots or say something?"

"Onii-san!" Kiku-chan pushed through the crowd and wrapped her arms around him. "When'd you wake up?"

"A little while ago, now, who put these things on me, hmm?" He asked, pointing to one of the band-aids.

The smaller blonde jabbed a finger at Kisame. "Him! He did it!"

The fish huffed. "Traitor..."

Deidara laughed and ruffled Kiku's hair. "Nice to know you made peace with them, yeah." _'I'll be sure to leave Kisame a little something under his bed.' _He thought, inwardly grinning at the thought of Kisame hitting the roof.

He glanced over at his partner who still had that emotionless expression. "Danna."

"Brat." The puppet replied, his lips turning up into a smirk.

Hidan, who was currently holding his bloody nose, pointing a finger at him. "I'm gonna beat your ass!"

He snorted in disgust. "Sorry I don't swing that way, but Kakuzu might."

The albino turned a shade of red and had to be held back by Kisame while Kakuzu shook his head in disapproval.

Stiffling a mrrow of laughter, Deidara plucked Kiku off of him. "I've gotta chnageo ut of these sissy clothes, yeah." He stated, running past them, gaze lowered. "Sorry." He murmered, making several heads turn. But he was already rounding another corner.

"That baka." Kakuzu muttered, "Can't even apoligize to our faces."

Kiku-chan rubbed the back of her neck. "Nii-san doesn't like soggy moments and he definitely doesn't want to cry infront of others."

Itachi rubbed his red cheek. "So it wasn't only me."

Kisame blinked. "And he'd cry why...?"

Sasori facepalmed. "He just apoligized did he not? Having thought we were his 'enemies' must've made feel like an ass."

"Ohhh."

Kiku-chan raised a hand. "In a show of hands, who's hungry? 'Cos lunch time's here and I'm starved, cho!"

**TBC...**


	47. Cake and Sandwiches

Deidara grumbled silently as he tossed the white shirt into the corner of rejection. Slipping into his normal attire(Which was dark green robe with pants to match), the blonde ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it, wear's my headband, hmm?" He muttered, tucking the loose stands behind his ears. "It's bad enough I can't take these stupid band-aids off..." No matter how hard he pulled and scratched, those sticky bastards just wouldn't come off!

Kisame was going to die a painful, and slooooow death. Deidara smirked as he clipped on his new clay pouches. "And now I feel compl-"

Growl~

"...Hungry..."

He grabbed a pair of black socks and slipped them on before heading on out into the hall. He wondered faintly if everyone was going to be in the kitchen. 'Nah, it isn't even close till' lunch.' The blonde deducted. 'Not unless Kiku's cooking. Beside her and me and Konan, no one here can cook a decent meal.' He smirked. 'Not like they know I CAN actually cook full meals.'

Heading down the stairs, a sweet odor filled his senses. 'Imouto's cooking.' He thought grinning. 'And it smells like something sweet too.' No one, not even S-ranked criminals could resist the temptations of sweets.

The science was proven by the many Akatsuki members inside the kitchen, hovering over Kiku-chan as she set the pan of japanese honey cake down on the counter. 'She's gotten really better. Probably because when she gets too depressed, she bakes and eats EVERY sweet she can get her hands on.' He thought, a smirk growing as he watched her cut up pieces.

"Now its hot, so don't-"

"OW!"

The blonde sighed. "Hidan...should've known..." She took a large piece for herself and grabbed a small fork. She was about to eat, but the plate was swiped from her. The kunoichi was about to whirl around and break the thief's face, but a smirking blonde made her freeze, fist halfway through the air.

"My cake." He said, taking a bite.

Kiku narrowed her eyes. "That's MY cake..." There was a hint of warning in her voice. But Deidara being Deidara, snorted in mocking laughter. "Yeah, okay, and Jashin's my bitch, yeah."

"OI!" Hidan called from the background, but h was ignored as Kiku lunged for the large piece. Deidara stepped to one side. "Nah nah nah~" He mocked, raising the plate out of her reach. And with a hand holding her forehead back while she reached to get it and a fork in his mouth, Deidara stood there as his little sister made her attempt to reach for the cake.

"Try all you want my little Shimai(sister), you'll get tired eventually, hmm." Kisame snuck up behind him, going swipe the cake, but a clay butterfly landed on his hand, making him freeze. "I wouldn't do that if I were you fishface." He said turning his head. There was a smile on his face, but the danger in his voice make him laugh nervously and retract the hand. "Katsu!"

**BOOM**

"Was that really necessary brat?" Sasori coughed through the smoke. Deidara scoffed. "Off course Danna, how else am I suppose to show how much my art is superior to your sad excuse, yeah?"

"That was alot of boom Dei." Kisame commented, opening a window. Deidara, who was still fighting off Kiku in a battle for the big piece of cake, replied.

"Well during my time of isolation in the storage room, I thought of new ways to inhance my art." The blonde explained, twisting around. The amount of pressure was applying to his hand made her stumble forward and fall flat on the ground.

Hidan pointed a finger and laughed. "Clumsy bitch!"

He instantly regretted those words as three sparrows flew his way. "FUCK!" While the immortal ran, Deidara helped lift Kiku up. "Thank you I think..."

"Still not getting the cake, yeah."

Kakuzu facepalmed. "Why don't you just get another slice of honey cake?" He muttered. Kiku blinked. "As tempting as that sounds, this is a battle of pride, cho!"

"Pride?" Konan furrowed her eyes. "How is a piece of cake considered to be your pride?"

BOOOM

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC K!" Came Hidan's pissed off shriek. Seizing the opportunity to snag another bite of the cake(While everyone was distracted), the elder blonde did so, further more pissing Kiku off.

"That my caaaaaaaaake, choooo!"

_It was a great almost lunch so to speak_

"Oi, Danna!"

Sasori glanced over his shoulder, "What brat?"

Deidara jogged up to him. "Wanna sparr when the rain dies down abit, hmm?"

"What about Kiku-chan?" He muttered, not really in the mood to be dodging flying explosives. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "I said I wanted to sparr, not die. She's still a little pissed off about the cake thing..." Seeing the still 'no' look, he threw out. "I won't use any clay if you don't use your puppets, yeah."

"Fine fine, brat." Sasori growled in defeat. Deidara turned and walked the opposite direction, not even bothering to say thanks.

While everyone did their thing, Konan was scanning through mountains and mountains of paperwork, looking for every sheet about Orochimaru.

She was trying to track him and keep tabs on him. Chances were he was pissed about having his most prized test subject escape. Konan snarled at the words and tossed another useless page aside. Leader-sama was off with Zetsu meeting up with the new recuite, leaving her incharge for the time being.

And while that happened, she took the advantage to go through his stuff. Knowing him, he would've gotten every single drop of detail there was about Orochimaru and his usual habits. She knew he'd most likely come to take Deidara again, but if they were to know if he was on the move, they'd have a better advantage. 'And this time, we're going to protect him.' She vowed, skimming another useless sheet of information. _'When Pein comes back, I'm going to head down to Amegakure and see if I can't find any of my contacts.'_

Kisame poked his head in. "Konan, what's for lunch?"

"Fend." She said briefly, reading another paper. The shark frowned. "Why...?"

"Because I'm busy."

"Do you really want someone like Hidan to touch the stove?"

"Make sandwichs, I'm sure S-ranked criminals can manage at least that." She replied, not looking up.

"But we're all out of bread."

"I just went shopping, so don't lie."

"But-"

"Say but one more times and I'll give you a paper cut so serious-"

"Woah woah! I got it, geez..."

Konan rolled his eyes as the door closed. Sometimes the Akatsuki felt like nothing more than an elemantry school. None of the students couldn't do anything without having their teachers do it for them. _'And we're suppose to be the most feared organization in the entire Shinobi world.'_

**I really went brain dead while writing this...**


	48. Enter Tobi, the serious yet goofy ninja!

Pein stood in the heavy fog swamps of Kirigakure, awaiting the arrival of his spy. He felt the presence of two chakra emerge from the right and he leaned his head. "You weren't followed." There was no curiousity in his toned voice, only demand and authority. From the fog two figures appeared, they moved in close. The first to be recognized was Zetsu.

**"No Leader-sama, we are the only ones here." **

_"Its pretty creepy out here. Feels like we're about to get mugged or something..." _

**"Shut up."**

He tilted his head slightly as the other figure became more visable. He had on an orange mask with swirl-pattern that only showed his right eye, but it was filled with darkness. The masked man had a black long-sleeve top that covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants. On his waist, he wore a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it with a green scarf.

"You must be Tobi."

"Hai." The masked nin replied, his voice neutral, but filled with some respect. More respect than those in the organization.

He glanced over to Zetsu. "I assume his referrences all check out?"

**"Yes."**

"With a sigh, he nodded. "Very well, Tobi, you are now officially a member of the Akatsuki. You're cloak will be presented to you after your first mission with your partner."

"Hai, but I am in question whether or not you know of my condition."

Pein blinked. "Condition?"

"I have two sides, the one I am in right now is entirely different from my other side." Tobi explained regrettabley. "He tends to stay longer than I do, so you'll just have to make do with him. He's kinda insane. Will that prevent my acceptance?"

The leader thought carefully for a moment. A side inwhich is nothing like he is right now. Which means his other side was demonic and psycho. _'We deal with Hidan, so having anothe crazy to handle won't be so difficult.' _He thought.

"Tobi, welcome to the Akatsuki."

He will forever regret these words.

"THANK YOU LEADER-SAMA!" He was suddenly knocked down to the ground and felt all the air leave his system. Even his all mighty push couldn't pull the masked man off of him. "TOBI WILL NOT DISAPPOINT 'COS TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

_'Dear Kami what have I done?'_

xXx

"What do you mean I can't partner with Nii-san?!" Kiku-chan shouted, slamming her hand down on the desk, cracking the wood beneath. "We have the same tactics and our kekkei genkai's will make us untouchable, cho!"

"But both of you are long ranged and your relationships will cloud your judgement and thus threaten the mission." He replied, feeling the hate waves come out full force. "And last time I checked, you don't even have an Akatsuki cloak, so you don't have a say."

The blonde seethed in anger. "I have been in this organization long enough to earn the right to wear that damn cloak, so don't go blabbing off to me about that bullshit, cho!"

"Deidara will never be your partner, deal with it." He answered, "Deidara you may enter now." Kiku glanced over her shoulder as the door opened and in entered Deidara. He had a very non-Deidara outfit on. He wore a long sleeved blue shirt with stripes and black baggy cargo pants that nicely hung around his hips. His usual blonde ponytail was down and a chunk of his hair had been braided and rested on his shoulder. Both his eyes were showing. One was dark blue and shinning with life while the other was clouded and lifeless.

Kiku forced herself not to stare at the slightless eye, knowing it was part of the abuse he was forced to withstand from jealous students. But the outfit..

He had an irritable expression as he squeezed the clay. "Can you tell Konan to stop treating me like a dress up doll, hmm?"

Leader-sama blinked in amusement. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He turned back to the shaking Kiku-chan. "Back to-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" The blonde doubled over in laughter, holding her gut. Deidara frowned and took a deep breath. "KONAN! KIKU WANTS TO TRY ON THAT NEW DRESS YOU BOUGHT HER, HMM!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the base.

"YIPPEE!" Came the kunoichi's cheerful cry.

Kiku-chan's jaw dropped and hit the ground.

Deidara straightened and threw a smirk at her. "Un."

She glared. "At least I'm not gender confused, cho!"

"Wanna call me that again?!"

Kiku leaned closer, both taking fighting positions. "He-she!"

"RAAAWWWRRR!" Both went to lunge, but Pein's simple flick sent both flying into the two chairs. "Enough, the pair of you." He felt a headache coming on. Ever since Deidara was back to normal, Kiku and him have been bickering back and forth every moment of the day. _'Kami, I haven't even brought in Tobi and I already have a migraine!' _

"Now since both of you are here, I might as well get this over with." Preparing himself he spoke, "Tobi, you may enter now."

A flash of orange bolted through the door behind him and standing in front was the lollipop devil himself. "Kiku-chan, Deidara, this is Tobi."

"Tobi is very pleased to meet you." He said with a polite bow. Both blonde's blinked. "Uhhh..."

Leader-sama breathed in. "Tobi is an official member of the Akatsuki. He will be partnering up with-" He didn't get to finish as Kiku leaped to her feet. "I'm not partnering up with a lollipop, cho!" She roared, fists clenched. "He could be a pervert or something!"

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "I didn't say he was your partner. Since you became Sasori's apprentice, you are to move up in the ranks and become his partner."

Now it was Deidara's turn to leap and protest. "Danna's _my_ partner, yeah!" He almost shouted. "Just because I was out of comission for a few weeks doesn't mean I'm incapable of-"

"This isn't about what happened." Pein cut him off sharply. "Kiku doesn't know the ranks as well as you do and Sasori can't be Tobi's partner because you and Kiku can't be partners. It's the only option I have."

"Let Zetsu take him, hmm!" The blonde exclaimed. "Let him be a spy or something!"

"His abilites aren't for spying Deidara, he is now _your_ partner."

"But-"

"It's final."

Deidara growled at him, his orbs narrowed. Tobi, who was still standing there being quiet, turned to Deidara. In a flash, he tackled the blonde to the floor(GLOMP!). "TOBI'S HAPPY TO HAVE A PRETTY LADY FOR A PARTNER! TOBI'S NOT A PERVERT 'COS HE'S A GOOD BOY SO THERE'S NO NEED TO BE AFRAID!"

Kiku gulped and took a few steps back, Pein quickly pushed his rolling chair back a few good feet. Thank sweet mercy Deidara didn't go boom, but his face had darkened considerably so. "Nii-san-"

The blonde grabbed the masked man by the scruff and hauled him to his feet. "I AM NOT A GIRL!" He shouted, shaking the lollipop violently back and forth. "AND THERE'S NO WAY I WOULD BE AFRAID OF A POOR EXCUSE OF A NIN LIKE YOU, UN!"

Deidara dropped him, breathing slightly heavy for the sudden use of his lungs. Tobi rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry Senpai, Tobi didn't know that subject was sensitive..."

The bomber twitched.

"Leader-sama, ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND?!" He pointed a finger at Tobi. "I refuse to be that crazie's partner!"

Kiku-chan surpressed a giggle. "Give him a chance Nii-san, he seems sweet enough at least."

"Tobi likes the pretty girl..."

She snorted. "Kiss ass. Anyways," She gave Deidara a pat on the back. "good luck, Imma go see Sasori and let him know the arrangements."

~x~x~x~x

"What?" Sasori's eye twitched. "So I get stuck with the Brat's sister?" Kiku-chan frowned. "You say that like it is a bad thing."

"I already had him trained to obey my orders without much protest. I refuse to teach another." The puppet declared, walking towards the door. "I don't have the time."

Meanwhile with Deidara and Tobi...

Deidara stalked down the dimly lit halls holding a heavy box of his belongings. Why the hell did he have to switch rooms?! It was bad enough having a suger high idiot as a partner but to have to live with him to?!

_'Leader-sama must've been high off his ass or something to of let a baka like Tobi in the Akatsuki.' _He thought bitterly. _'Sasori's MY partner.' _While ranting on to himself, the ex Iwa nin entered his new room. One side was blank with white walls and an empyt bed. The other side was _much _more colorful. The had orange striped blankets with white pillows. The wall was colored black with a giant picture of the great nations pinned on. The Wooden caramel oak'd flooring played a part of making the side of the room stick out like a sore thumb.

He decided to just ignore that side and went to work on setting up _his_ side. Thank kami Tobi wasn't here to annoy him. He was with Konan learning the rules of the base and anything that will keep him alive longer.

Kiku-chan was still a little ticked that she was still not official part of the organization, but Deidara was glad. It meant she could go whenever she wanted. His sister wasn't a criminal or even had any record of ever being alive, so she could easily leave and start a fresh life without having to live if constant fear of being attacked by Anbu.

He was thankful she had the luxury as to where he did not.

At least for now.

Sooner or later she was going to have her name or image printed out and added to the bingo book. And once her abilites were discovered, it would take the nations a split moment to realize she was related to him.

Then everything would go to hell.

Having two criminals with a kekkei genkai like theirs would most likely start large commotion. Especially with Iwa's kage. Questions would be asked and soon information would be searched for and that would lead to why and how. Then it would spiral down and many would track his life back to as far as it was recorded and they'd find the assasination attempt and all hell would break loose. Iwa would have trade cut off from dozens of ports and alliances would be broken, causing his home country to go down the drain in a serious depression.

_'Who wouldn't be pissed that the reason why there's another dangerous criminal on the loose was because he was 'too' strong.' _The blonde thought with a sneer. _'He's lucky I don't come back and finish off what I started two years ago.'_

He placed the books in the miniature bookcase. _'Either way justice will eventually be served. Whether it's by my hands or the nations, that bastard will pay dearly for everything he's done.' _

Deidara had a personally vendetta against his ex-sensei and if he had the chance to kill him for putting him through all that shit, he wouldn't hesistate.

"Still..."

If Onoki had actually done something and stopped him from being abused day in and day out and didn't attempt to kill him, he would have never gone rogue and forced to join the Akatsuki.

_'Would I have been better off living with my Imouto in the country side with little worry, or here in the Akatsuki?'_

And that was question he could not answer.

**TBC...Finally getting the plot going again. Leader-sama couldn't have made Kiku and Deidara partners because of them being related and since Tobi was new, Deidara was the only other option 'cos having two inexperianced nin running around certainly wasn't good. w**


	49. Mission of a lifetime part 1

Four weeks later

"I assure you I'm fully capable of doing the mission." Deidara gritted out through clenched teeth. Leader-sama shook his head. "I need a full psychological evaluation before I can fully believe you." The blonde seethed in anger. "There are no freaking mental doctors here! You're just trying to keep me here because you're afraid of what might happen, yeah!"

"I won't put the safety of two of my members in danger." Pein growled. "And there's an issue if you can't even hear Orochimaru without wincing!" The blonde narrowed his visible eye to a dangerous level. "You can't keep me locked in here forever, hmm." Then without another word, the bomber turned and stalked out of the room.

Leader-sama rubbed his aching temples. This was the third arguement this week.

Everyone was going out on missions and they were the only ones who weren't. Tobi didn't seem to mind in the least. As long as he was with his 'Senpai' he was fully content. Pein was almost sure the masked man was obsessed with him. Almost every moment of the day he was clinging to Deidara like a baby duckling does to its mamma.

_'Though it seems like Tobi's cheerfulness has brightened to base. Not to mention Deidara's mental status. He acts like his usual self again. He doesn't flinch at physical contact anymore thanks to that hyper active goofball.'_

But the amount of explosions and holes in the base was literally horrifying. Their account was running low, so he had to send the immortal duo along with Itachi and Kisame out to collect some bounties. At the moment, Kiku and Sasori were out in the land of crows. Their task was to silence one of their trading partners for threatening to spill vital information.

Course the target didn't know.

And that left Deidara, Tobi, himself, and Konan. Speaking of the kunoichi...

He glanced up, seeing her stand over him from across the desk.

"Yes?"

"Give Deidara a mission."

He blinked, somewhat surprise. "Explain."

"He's been pestering the hell outta me for the last three days and so has Tobi. I can't leave the base without having a clay bird follow me out and this morning I was pelted with pillows! Curtisy of Tobi!" She snapped. "Not to mention the countless hours of having to clean up after Deidara's explosions! Give them a mission before I tear my hair out!"

Leader-sama sighed. "Sorry but-"

"Orochimaru's current location is in the Land of Tea for some stupid jutsu experiment. Send them to the Land of Iron or Fire or anywhere but Amegakure!"

Wow, he never knew how bad they were torturing her. He shifted through the stacks of paper. "What type of mission do you recommend?"

"Something that'll give them a good work out and leave them utterly exhausted!" Pein thought for a moment, then grew a small smirk. "Bring them here."

Konan left and a few minutes brought back a cheerful Tobi and a smirking Deidara._ 'Why is he acting like he expected this?' _He thought, narrowing his eyes. "Deidara, Tobi, after discussing a word or two with Konan, we have decided to give you a mission."

The blonde crossed his arms in triumph while Tobi clapped his hands. "Well, hmm? Get on with it."

"You are to catch up with Sasori and Kiku and assist them on the mission at hand. They should be stopping at the Widow's Inn in a few hours in Crow country. It should take you about half a day to catch up if you ride on your clay bird."

Deidara gave him a two fingered salute. "Will do, hmm."

"And Deidara," Leader-sama locked eyes with him, his gaze serious. "if anytime during this mission and you feel-"

"Yeah yeah." The bomber said, cutting him off as he left. "If I get scared I'll come running back with my tail between my legs." He muttered a _'Yeah right'_ under his breath before leaving.

"Uh, Tobi. Can you stay here for a moment?" The masked man nodded slowly and took a seat. "This is about Deidara's condition is it not?" His voice was deep and calm, the other side was out. Perfect.

"Hai, keep a close eye on him. If he shows any signs of hesitance or uncertainty, comfort him in anyway you or your other side can. Just be sure not to piss him off too badly in the process."

"I'm not the comforting type." Tobi said dead pinned. "But I'll give it a go."

xXx

"Hurry up Tobi, hmm!" Deidara called over his shoulder. The dragon creation before him growled and hit the ground with his long tail, causing the ground to shake; Clearly irritated as he was.

"Coming Senpai! Tobi just-WOAH!" The masked man skidded to a halt and stared in awe at the clay creation. "THAT IS SO COOL! SENPAI'S THE BEST!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, a small smile plastered on his face. "Just get on."

Tobi obeyed and climbed on. Deidara jumped on and sent a blast of chakra through his feet into the clay. The dragon stretched out its wings and took off.

The cold rain hit his cheeks like hail as they shot through the darkened sky. The clouds flashed in light as a loud roar was made. Behind him, Tobi yelped. "Do we have to fly so high Senpai?!"

The artist look over his shoulder. "Scared?" It wasn't a sneer or mock, but a simple question. How could something as beautiful as this be frightening? The sudden flash off light, the loud boom after. What was so fearful? It was true art.

Tobi appeared beside him, waving his hands frantically. "The lightening could strike us!" He squeeked.

"Don't be stupid Tobi, my C2's clay, it repells lightening, yeah." As long was he didn't prance around holding a kunai, he'd be fine. Tobi's hands fell to his side. "Really?"

"If it didn't why do you'd think we'd be so high up?!" He snapped, feeling the rain grow heavy. Tobi sat down beside him. "I'm cold!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you bring heavier clothes?" His voice grew irritable. "You knew we were going to a cold place yet you wore light equipment, un?!"

"Sorry Senpai..." Tobi wrapped his arms around himself, feeling absolutely like an idiot. He heard a sigh and hung his head. He disappointed Senpai...

Sudden something warm dropped on him. Instinctively, he brought it closer. Only when did he realise it was a cloak.

An Akatsuki cloak.

"If you even breath a word to this to anybody," He shrank under the demonic aura shrouting his partner, "you _will_ regret it."

"H-hai."

Deidara crossed his arms. "You better, yeah!" His voice returning back to its usual self. The last thing HE needed at the moment was that he was going soft. Kakuzu would've let Hidan freeze(Since he's immortal and he doesn't give a shit about him), Sasori would've made him put up with it(He's 100% percent sure he'll do the exact same thing to Kiku...bastard), and Itachi and Kisame. Well, both are too smart to get into one of these situations.

They were both bastards too.

But if Sasori did let _his_ little sister freeze out in the rain, he'd blow every single damn puppet that wooden bastard had.

_'Hm, might need to speed up.' _He thought, pouring more chakra from his feet into his creation. _'Better. At this rate, we'll be there within six hours max.' _He had perfected a new kind of clay that was more effeciant and had a bigger explosion.

_'Leader-sama greatly underestimated me.' _Maybe if he accomplished this mission, he wouldn't have to annoy the shit out of Konan to get another one.

Yeah, he wasn't very proud acting like a ten year old, but hell, at least he was out of that damn base. _'Right after I blew up half the base, literally stalked Konan everytime she left the base, and got Tobi to annoy the fuck out of her.' _He thought grimly. _'I wonder what other fifteen year olds would've done...Then again, I'm not like most.' _

"Senpai?"

He glanced down. "Hmm." The masked lollipop shifted. "Thanks."

Seeing how it was going to be a while, he took a seat down to him. "So why'd you join, hmm?"

"Tobi joined because he's a good boy!"

_'There goes that sane conversation.'_

"Why'd Senpai join?" Deidara rolled his eye. "I didn't join baka, I was somewhat forced to." See a question mark float above his head, he had to explain.

"Once you recieve an 'invation' to become an Akatsuki member, you can join willingly, or be killed. Leader-sama has a strict way of handeling these things, yeah. From what Sasori-no-Danna told me, many tried running, but they were hunted down and slaughtered." He shrugged. "At first I wasn't sure why they didn't kill me like the others, but having an ultra rare blood line trait has its perks."

_'Sometimes...' _He added bitterly. Tobi nodded slowly. "So how did Leader get Senpai to join?"

"I was made a deal: Defeat Itachi and I could go, but if I lost, I had to join. And I am a man of word, un."

"Actually Senpai's still more of a boy than man-GYAAAAAAAAAH!" Tobi waved all four limbs frantically as he was hung over the edge off the dragon, Deidara gripping his scarf. "SENPAI PUT TOBI DOWN HE CAN'T FLY!" He shouted.

Lets just say the ride to Crow country was most interesting...

xXx

_"~Yawn~" _Kiku-chan stretched an arm over her head as they neared the lights in the distance. "I donno about you Oji-san, but I'm just about ready keel over in exhaustion, cho!"

"And I'm just about ready to stitch your mouth shut." Sasori muttered making her furrow her eyebrows. "I heard Kakuzu say that so many times, its not even threatening." She replied with another yawn. "So who's the target again?"

"Read." A scroll clonked her on the head. Stifling a growl, she unraveled.

_Name: Kiyota Hataya._

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5.2_

_Weight: 51.7_

_Appearance: Dark violet haired jounin with dark green eyes. Last seen wearing aqua jounin jacket tied with black ribbon. Short sleeved shirt underneath with long black fingerless gloves. Ankle length nin pants with shuriken holster and standard nin sandals. Distinguishing features: Slashed Amegakure head band and curse mark._

_Objective: Eliminate unless returns willingly to Amegakure_

_Last seen: The land of Crows._

"Well our target could of changed their appearance so the discription is useless." Kiku grumbled, tossing it back. Sasori caught it with his tail in ease before recoiling it. "But chances are they won't change their hair or eye color. And as for the discription, I doubt they'd change much. I mean common, sixteen? Most kids that age are idiotic."

"Hey!" She huffed, "Nii-san's not an idiot!"

"But he also isn't sixteen, that just means he's stupider."

A few hundred miles behind, Deidara sneezed.

"He's smarter than you!"

"'Smarter' isn't even a word baka."

"Neither is 'stupider'!" She shot back.

"Geez you're more annoying than Deidara..."

"Deidara isn't-HEY!"

Sasori smirked from beneath his shell. "Took you long enough, now if you aren't to busy standing there like a bump on a bug, we're here."

Only then did she realise they were standing infront of the Widow's inn. _'SON OF A-!'_

"Do I have to drag you?" He snapped, trudging inside. "Tomorrow morning, we're going to start our search."

"Bossy much." She muttered. Even after all the training and learning from him, she still couldn't get over how bossy he was! Or how Deidara could put up with it! Especially his impatient attitude. Mentally throwing her arms in frusturation, the blonde stalked in after him.

Be little to them both, a figure from the shadows, eyeing them closely. _'So that bastard actually kept his word eh?' _The figure thought with a sneer. _'Lets see if they can find me.'_

**:) Sort of a filler for the incoming chapters. I can't do a ton of time skips or that'll look obnoxious. So enjoy the next chapter(s)~ **

**REVieW~!**


	50. Mission of a lifetime part 2

**This is part two of the filler, enjoy!~**

Leader-sama leaped into the air, avoiding the thousands of paper birds that flew underneath. They swerved around and with fast hands signs, oil exploded from his mouth, drenching them all. He landed on slippery ground and turned around. From across the room ran/slided his attacker. She weaved hand signs and her until body was reduced to papers. They engulfed him in a tornado of deadly sheets.

Pein dodged the paper shurikens that shot out of the twister.

_BOOM_

He twisted his head in surprise. _'Paper bombs too?!'_

Using the almighty push, he sent the papers into a fury. Leaping back, he used it again, gaining distance.

He slid across the oil-coated floor and leaped back to his feet. But the slick ground made his feet slip and he hit the ground. He felt something cold press against his neck. "And that was how the all mighty Pein of Amegakure lost."

He smirked. "Alittle to heisty to assume victory." 'Pein' poofed away, leaving nothing more than a puff of smoke. "Nice try Konan, but you lack in offense."

Konan glanced over her shoulder. From across the room was Leader-sama himself, standing there with his arms crossed. "And you lack conviction."

He was suddenly flung up into the air. Not expecting such movement made him a moment to late to react. Konan appeared above and papers fluttered around him, ungulfing him into an unbreakable coffin. The kunoichi reared her feet into his gut and the rate they fell, tripled in speed. As he hit the ground, a crater was made and all the oil came pouring in.

"Not bad for offense." She scoffed, leaping out of the large crater. Leader-sama sat up, finding himself shoulder-length in oil. It was going to bitch to get this out of his hair.

He tossed her a twisted look, one she caught with a small smirk. "What do you mean I 'lack' conviction?" He asked, standing up.

Konan shook her head. "Nothing, common, I think dinner's almost done." And with that, he jumped out of the crater and ruffled his hair, greatful for the never ending rain. "You didn't have to made a giant hole you know."

"And you didn't have to blow my flower off."

"Well sorry I don't know where you are in that tornado of yours." He muttered in an almost playful manner.

The short walk back to the base was quiet and sincere. Even arriving at the base, not a word was spoken. Both sat at the table, eating their meal in silence. Both always enjoed it when they had the base to themselves. It was always calm, no explosions, no screaming, no Hidan being hanged.

Peaceful.

Until Pein decided to speak.

"What did you mean I lacked conviction, and don't dismiss it." Konan heard the order in his voice and had to obey. "You fail to grow a back bone." Before he could leap to protest, she explained. "Deidara is a member of the Akatsuki, he's stronger and faster than three months ago both physically and mentally. He isn't a child anymore."

So that was what she meant.

"I sent him out on a mission did I not?"

"Right after I came in and 'persuaded' you." She mused, taking another bite. "You can't protect him forever you know."

"I know," He admitted ruefully. "But I'm quite confident he'll complete the mission."

The kunoichi furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. "What do you mean? This is an assassination mission, Sasori and Kiku-chan could've handled it. Even one would've finished the job with ease."

Pein shrugged. "I just have a feeling this'll be good for him. I could've sent him and Tobi on another mission, but this one...should be quite eventful." He leaned back, his gaze drifting on the roof. "Wonder if they've caught up yet."

_**Land of Crows**_

"God damnit where's that damn inn, hmm?!" Deidara growled, glaring down at the map. "What type of stupid fucking map is this anyways?"

Behind him, Tobi plugged his ears, blocking out the crude language. How he could put them so fluently into his speech was almost scary. "Tob thinks we should ask for directions."

"And Tobi better shush before I break his arms, yeah!"

"Are you still mad I ripped you're cloak?"

A cold silence confirmed his suspicion. When they had gotten off and traveled the rest of the way on foot, a branch snagged the Akatsuki cloak he had been wearing and ripped it, all the way down to the sem.

Little to say, Deidara was definitely _not_ happy with him.

What Tobi couldn't honestly get was how his partner switched moods so fast. When they were on that dragon thing he made(Tobi thought it was the cooliest thing), the blonde had selflessly given him his cloak. But the sudden change of hanging him over the dragon possibly thousands of feet above ground, was terrifying.

_'Senpai's really a nice person.' _He deducted with a small smile. "Senpai, why don't we just stop at one of the other Inns and locate them in the morning?"

The blonde bristled, pissed for not thinking to do that sooner. "Fine!" He snapped, "We're staying there, un!" His pointed finger led to a hotspring inn.

"Were staying at a hotspring?! Cool!"

Deidara held back the urge to bomb the dumbass. If he had been pointing to it, of course they were gonna stay there! Before he could point this out to the genius, he stopped.

_"So where are we staying Danna?"_

_"There."_

_"A REAL hotel? Cool, yeah!"_

...

Damnit.

Tobi skipped past him and entered the hotel.

"Hello and welcome to Sensu Inn." The lovely woman from behind the counter greeted. "I take it you'd both want a room together?" She gave Tobi a sly wink, but that didn't go unnoticed. Deidara went to strangle the woman, but Tobi grabbed his collar, forbidding him to do so. The other side of Tobi had come out.

"We'd like a room with _double _beds for my sister and I." His tone was curt, yet full of distaste. The worker blushed. "Oh I am terribly sorry for my rudeness, please, here." She gave him the key. "Pay is due in the morning."

"Yes ma'am." He said, dragging the fuming blonde away.

"You just had to go into the other mode didn'cha?" He growled, jerking out of his grasp. Tobi cocked an eyebrow under his mask, but said nothing as he opened the door to the room. Deidara spat in anger. "And she still gave us a fucking one bed room?! I'm gonna-"

"She must've screwed up." Tobi cut in. "She must've been flustered and freaked out." He sighed, "I'm gonna go back down and try to sort this all out."

Deidara crossed his arms, watching him leave. Tobi turned. "Can Senpai come with me? Tobi doesn't want-"

"For kami's sake screw it! I'm sleeping on the damn floor, un!" He was cold, soaked to the bone, and could care less if he had to sleep on a rock.

Tobi nodded and obediantly followed in after.

After a hot shower, Deidara was ready for bed. Stealing one of the pillows and blanket, he found comforting spot on the floor and was out like a light in moments.

When he awoke the next morning, he was surprisingly warm and felt out of breath. Only when he tried moving was when he realised someone was sleeping ontop of him.

"Tobi..."

_BOOM BOOM_

The masked man tore through the roof and disappeared into the clouds. Staring into the hole in the roof, Deidara breathed in.

Then sat up.

"Change, food, then find Imouto and Danna, hmm." He murmered drowsily, rubbing an eye as he entered the bathroom. Between the time of changing and leaving, he glanced into the mirror. _'I really do have Kaa-san's eyes.' _He thought, zooming in closer. _'But I do believe I have Tou-san's temper and attitude.' _The blonde mused, putting a low ponytail in and shifting his bangs so they covered his lifeless eye. After that was done and over with, he left(he completely ignored that bitch behind the counter when she asked for payment. Seriously why should he pay her when she fucked up his gender AND the room they stayed at?).

Deidara was wearing his normal attire, dark green robes with white linning(That reached down to his lower thigh) and nin sandals. Under the robe was a black sleeves V-neck shirt with mesh armor and fish net. His pants were dark green as well, but had been tied around the ankle part just inches before it ended(Pretty much what he wore before joining the Akatsuki).

He had been smart enough to keep his slashed head band hidden as he trailed down the streets, looking for a nice place to eat. A mouth watering smell filled his senses. _'Bakudan...' _And that was how he decided what was for breakfast. Bakudan(boiled eggs in surimi) was his favorite food of all time, next to sweets and beef herb ramen. Taking a seat inside where the wonderous smell was coming from, he propped out an elbow, enjoying the smells.

It was still early morning, so not many people were out. The silence and peaceful smells were almost soothing for the blonde as he began to doze; Waiting for the waiter to come his way. He most certainly didn't expect to see some woman rolling in through the front door and crashing into him. She tackled him out of his seat, slammed him against the wall next to her, and slapped a hand over his mouth.

At first he was too shocked to do much of anything expect just sit there like a bump on a log. The girl cautious peeked out of the window and sighed. "Whew..."

He pulled her hand away. "The hell is your problem, yeah?!"

The girl looked no older than him with striking dark green eyes and dark violet hair. Her bangs were kept on one side of her face held up by a black clip. "Sorry dude, tryin' to escape some stalkers." She stretched an arm over her head. "They've been at it _aaall _morning and it's really starting to piss me off."

"And that gives you the excuse to tackle me how?" He asked with narrowed eyes. The girl laughed and flicked him on the nose. "Take a chill pill man, not like I ruined anything important."

_'Good point...' _

"Well sorry I didn't have 'be tackled and thrown against the wall by some chick' on my to-do list today, un!" He snapped, too stubborn to say that last thought out loud.

"If it bugs you _thaaat_ much, treat me to some breakfast."

"..."

"..."

"The hell...?"

The teen rubbed her stomach. "I haven't eatened in nearly three days. Be a gentlemen and pay for a pretty lady."

"Ugly more like it..." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oi! I may not look it, but I am a _very_ beautiful and talented where I come from! If you so as much insult me one more time I'll-"

"If you're considered to be the most 'beautiful and talented' person from you come from, then they must be some _uuuugly _people, hmm." He replied cooley, sliding back onto the seat.

The woman karate chopped him on the head. "BAKA!" She shouted, taking a seat from across him. "I'll except your apoligy for paying."

"No, un." He said dead pinned. "I will not have my wonderful morning spoiled by some arrogant bitch who-"

He leaned to one side, dodging the bowl of miso soup that flew past him that the man from the table over had been eating. "-claims to be talented and beautiful, hmm."

"Uh...excuse me..." Deidara glanced up and over. The waitress stood before them, sweating from the teen's maximum rage and the calm blonde. "May I take your orders?"

"Bakudan(un)." Both said in sync before stealing each other pissy looks. "I am not paying for your sorry ass!" He hissed under his breath. The green eyed girl scoffed and hissed back. "Tough shit pretty boy! I'll take Bakudan, rice furikake and a raw egg, and how about a bowl of miso soup and grilled fish and pinto beans." She said all in one breath.

The waitress blinked. "You sure you can eat all that?"

"Yes."

Deidara snorted. "I ain't paying for anything she orders lady, got that?!" And with that declaration, he began his order. "Bakudan with a small bowl of miso soup and Matcha Daigaku Imo, yeah."

"Will do..." She said, scribbling the order down. "And to drink?"

"Genmaicha tea(un)." The both shot each other glares as the woman left to get their orders.

"Stop copying me damnit!" He snapped, getting a snort in retaliation.

"_YOU _stop copying me pretty boy!" She snapped back.

"My name is NOT pretty boy, ugly girl!"

"Pretty girl!"

"Ugly girl!"

Both leaned back, arms crossed, glaring. The intensity was so tense, lightening crackled between the two. Deidara would've liked nothing more than to blow her ass sky high, but he didn't want to cause a scene. Danna would pissed, Tobi would find him and ruin his morning(Like this girl was doing), and Kiku would try(And fail) to scold him.

"Age."

"You first, un." He retorted, successfully getting a hiss.

"Sixteen."

"Fifteen."

"I'm older!" She laughed.

"And ugly."

She stopped.

"Name."

"All you will know is Dei." He wasn't stupid enough to actually give her his full name. Deidara Okamoto was known as a criminal who had slaughtered many, Dei was just a harmless nickname.

"Well you can call me Kiyo since you refuse to give me a full name."

Deidara sniffed. "What is this, an interrogation, un?"

Kiyo smirked. "You could say that Dei-_kun_. Since I'm foreign to this country, I need information and facts. Provide these to me and that pretty little face of yours may still be intact after we're done."

Her interrogation skills sucked ass, but she wasn't making much of an effort. It was more playful than serious. He didn't fail to notice the slashed head band strapped to her arm. _'A female nuke nin, that's something I don't see everyday.' _

Deidara decided to stick to the 'I'm just an arrogant traveler role'. It would be much easier than having to watch her run away in fear. _'Then again...' _Seeing this nuke run away would be pretty funny.

He sighed, deciding to stay in role. "I've heard worser threats Kiyo-_chan_." He mocked, propping out an elbow. "I'm not exactly from here either. I'm here on with my partner, we're travelers so to speak, un."

"Damn..." Kiyo muttered, rubbed the side of her face. "That's just great. Here I thought you lived here. Fuck..."

"Here you go!" Both jumped at the sudden appearance of the waitress. "If you need anything, please call me over~" And with a wink, she left again.

He wondered just for a moment whether that women was a ninja or not, but quickly pushed it out of mind.

"Arigatō!" Kiyo drooled, snapping her chopsticks. Deidara snorted, watching as she stuffed her face away like some pig.

"Arigatō, yeah." He murmered, snapping his chopsticks in half before eating. For the next five minutes, not a word was spoken. Kiyo was too busy stuffing her face, and Deidara was enjoying the silence(Trying to mostly; He was trying to block out the loud chewing and scarfing noise).

"So where ya from?" Kiyo asked, patting her swollen stomach in joy.  
"Iwagakure." He said quickly, taking a sip of his tea.

"Iwagakure huh? I've been there before, its pretty nice there."

Nice? She obviously had only seen the good side of Iwa. The other half, the side they hid from the rest of the world, was where he grew up. "And you're a nuke from Amegakure, ne?"

"H-how'd you know?!" She stuttered, looking surprised.

"Your head band." He motioned to the side of her arm. "I'm sharper than you think."

"Well damn." She said with giggle. "You'd make a good ninja."

"You have no idea."

"Eh?"

"Nothing." He said, dismissing the conversation. "Why'd you leave, hmm?"

Kiyo snorted. "None of _your_ business pretty boy!"

The blonde bristled. "I'm Dei! Not pretty boy!"

"Well you have a girl face, but your a boy, so 'pretty boy' is what I'm going to call you." She declared holding two fingers up to her lips. "Thanks for the food sucker-"

Before she could poof away, he lunged over the table and tackled her, making them both flicker away. They poofed on a roof and due to the laws of gravity or cliche's, Deidara ended up ontop, squashing Kiyo like a bug.

"Bastard!" She yelled, shoving him off. "Wha'd you go and do that for?!"

The blonde stood, patting the dust off his robe-like shirt. "You were fixing to leave me with that big ass bill, yeah. And there was no way in _hell_ I was gonna pay for your broke ass."

Kiyo started to fix her hair. "How did you even know I was going to Shunshin away any how?"

"You aren't the first person who's tried to blow me off." He lied, "I know that move like the back of my hand, hmm."

To empathize his point, he raised a hand and faced the back to her. "HOLY KAMI YOU'VE GOT A MOUTH ON YOUR HAND!" Kiyo was inches away in a flash, inspecting his hands closely. "On both hands? That's bloody wicked!"

Deidara stared. _'Okay that's new.' _Most people would've been disgusted or a bit disturbed, but she seemed totally enthralled. _'Kiyo-chan's officially one of the weirdest people I have ever met.'_

"How'd you even get them?" She asked, looking up. Deidara's mind wasn't on how close she was or the question, but the height.

"HA!" He shouted, pointing a finger in her face. "I'M TALLER!"

"You're bullshiting!" She roared taking measure. "Only by less an inch!" She protested, stomping a foot.

Deidara(with a smug face) straightened up. "Well it was nice meeting you Ugly girl_-Kiyo bristled-_but I've got to go." He needed to find Danna and his Imouto before Tobi found him. He turned and starting walking.

"I guess I can go."

He stopped and turne around. "Excuse me?"

"You're asking me to spend the day with you." Kiyo said, jogging up to catch up to him. "And I accept."

"Now who's bullshitting, yeah!"

Kiyo patted him on the back. "I won't run your wallet dry. I have better morals than some people. Now lets get some weapons!"

Deidara crossed his arms. "No." He firmly declared. "You go away and continue what you came here for and I'll do the same, un. Good-bye."

Course Kiyo had other plans.

**TBC...**


	51. Mission of a life time part 3

**Bookworm: TT~TT Gomensai! *Bows a thousand times* My computer went boom and I had to buy a new one and wait for it to come in and I've been busy with school lately-**

**Sasori: I think they get it, get on with the story!**

"Come back here you blasted kids!" Screamed a man behind them, dripping in paint and feathers. "Just wait until I call the force on you!"

"You can't even catch us!" Kiyo mocked, dodging another kunai. "What makes you think a bunch of weak officers can catch us?!" Deidara laughed as five more paper bombs came their way. "Your aim sucks, yeah!" He called, as they exploded, destroying a poor merchant's food stand. "HEY!" The owner screamed.

"Blame on the old man, hmm!" He shouted, grabbing Kiyo's hand and pulling her in an alley. They slammed their backs against the wall and watched as the nin darted past. "You won't escape me!"

"We just did." Kiyo stated in a whisper, breaking down in giggles. They laughed for a few moments before sliding down on their bums. Deidara leaned his head against the wall, replaying the prank in his mind.

~88

_"Why the hell do I gotta do this?!" Deidara growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're the female, NOT ME, un!"_

_Kiyo, who was currently filling balloons with paint, scoffed. "Quit your whinning Pretty boy, you're not the one getting permenant paint on your clothes."_

_"I'd rather be covered in paint than wearing THIS!" He snarled, his once green robes replaced with a dark blue kimono. How the hell she even managed to even convinced him to get the damn thing on was a mystery._

_"Oh come on!" She pleaded, tying a knot. "I don't have long flowing hair like you, that old coot is more likely to follow you out if you ask nicely~"_

_"Your making it sound as though I'm seducing...HELL NO, yeah!" The kunoichi laughed, a waving a hand at him. "Pft, you'd probably scare him away, all you have to do is pretend you're in dire need of help and sway your hips as you do so."_

_Deidara's visible eyebrow twitched. This was suddenly turning into a deja` vu. Leader-bastard had assigned him on a solo-mission to infiltrate a rival orginization as a female. He had to wear girl clothes for three fucking months before blowing the base to pieces. The horrible feeling of wearing stuffed bra's, make up... The blonde shivered It was something he'd rather not think about..._

_Kiyo gave him an encouraging pat on the back. "Don't worry Pretty Boy, just think feminine. Shouldn't be to hard to do considering-"_

_"Finish that and you will regret it." He hissed. She snorted. "Who's the nin here? Me, so shut ya trap and get on out there."_

_~88_

As much as he HATED wearing the kimono, the look on that old nin's face had been hilarious! Speaking of kiminos, he quickly discarded the aweful thing and underneath were his robes. Kiyo watched him. "Did I ever tell you those mouths on your hands are fucking sweet?" He chuckled. "Yeah, six times already." _'And counting.'_

This was turning out to be one of the best missions he ever had. First he thought she was going to eat him or something, but the last few hours had been nothing but fun. And for the first time, he actually felt like a normal teen.

"You're fast for a traveler." Kiyo commented, once giggles under wrapped

He grinned. "Thank you. And you're slow for a ninja."

She punched his shoulder. "At least I look more of my gender!"

"Coming from the girl wearing boys' clothes, un."

"...Well played..."

Deidara smirked before getting to his feet. Below him, Kiyo frowned. "What? No help?" He cocked a playful eyebrow. "The all mighty kunoichi needs assistance? I'm sooo sorry, hear." He grabbed her hand and without warning, jerked her.

"Tryin' to rip my arm off?!"

"Yes."

Kiyo snorted and jabbed a thumb behind her. "How much you wanna bet old man's gonna be after us all day?"

Deidara threw his arms over his head in a casual manner as they walked out the alley. "I ain't betting jack with you, you lousy cheat."

"Hey!" She bristled. "That was only for the one card game!"

"The one that lost me half my ryo, hmm." He grumbled, subconsciously feeling his thinned out wallet. She shrugged, grinning. "Oh well, let it be a life experience for us all. Let's get some grub!" Deidara sighed half heartily before following on after her. "You better be paying."

She waved a reassuring hand. "Of course! And afterwords we can buy some new outfits!" He stopped, watching her go. _'Outfits...?'_

-Tobi-

"SENPAAAAAIIII!" A masked man called, hanging upside down from a streetlight pole. "TOBI CAN'T FIND YOUUUUUU!"

He hung there, arms dangling like string. "Senpai...?" He had been searching for Deidara for almost four hours now and couldn't find a single trace. 'I wonder where Deidara-Senpai is...'

"Excuse me sonny." He looked down. A sweet looking granny was staring at him. Her rosy cheeks were plump and innocent as her eyes poured in his. "Are you okay?"

"Tobi can't find Senpai..." He answered glumly, falling to the ground. "Have you seen Senpai?"

She smiled sweetly. "What does your senpai look like?"

Tobi clapped his hands together. "Senpai has long blonde hair and a blue eye! Senpai has on tacky green robes, have you seen senpai?!"

The granny thought for a moment_. 'Jesus Christ this kid's fucking insane!' _"I saw a girl like that earlier, she was with another girl, both were the cutest things I've ever seen."

Tobi shook her hand violently. "Thank you Baa-chan!" Then he skipped away whistling. She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't even get to give him WHERE she saw them._ 'Pray Kami takes pity on that woman's poor soul.' _She thought, shaking her head.

-Kiku and Sasori

Kiku-chan hissed in frusturation as she clutched her hair. "WHERE THE HELL COULD THAT BROAD HAVE GONE?! HOW THE MOTHERFREAKING HELL CAN WE NOT FIND HER, CHO!" Beside her, fingering his bloodied ear, stood Sasori. "Done yet?"

"Y-yeah..." She answered, slightly out of breath. "Sorta lost my cool there for a moment."

"'Sorta' is an understatment." He growled, weaving through the crowd of villagers. It was midafternoon and everyone was out in a marketing area, all except that blasted little ex-Ame nin. The blonde pouted. "How are we suppose to find Kyota? She's more slippery than wet soap in a bathtub, cho!"

The small red head rolled his eyes, watch and learn baka." He motioned her to stay, ignoring the middle finger she was giving him and walked towards a group of young ladies. He tugged on one of their sleeves. "E-excuse me..." His voice sounded small and scared, different from his bossy arrogant-self.

The brown head of the three looked down. "Yes?" She said resting her hands on her knees as she bent her knees.

Sasori looked down shyly, fiddeling his forefingers before raising his eyes. Kiku's jaw dropped, he was fucking crying!

"I can't find my Nee-san!" He nearly sobbed, covering his face with his hands. In an instant all three girls had surrounded him.

"What does your sister look like?" The raven haired asked, "We have have seen her, we've been here since dawn."

Sasori peeked through his eyes. "She has p-pretty violet hair and green eyes...we were playin' hide and go s-seek and I can't find her!" This sent several cooes.

The strawberry immediatly engulfed him in a hug. "You poor thing!" She nearly cried. Kiku thought Sasori was going to murder her, but didn't...surprisingly.

The brunette tilted her head, thinking back. "Violet hair you saw? I saw someone like that about ten minutes ago, she and some blonde girl in a kimono ran past here with some old coot chasing them." She froze, watching him start to shake. "Shit, uh, I mean..."

Sasori shot her a look. She nodded and crossed her forefingers. _'Transform!' _She henged into a violet hair teen with green eyes, the very description he had given the girls.

"Ototo!" She exclaimed, jogging over to the scene. "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She scooped him up into a big hug and swung him around. "Where have you been?!"

"Nee-san!" He giggled, eagerly hugging her around the neck. Hugging her neck very tightly...She spluttered, feeling the oxygen leave her. _'Shit shit shit Oji-san!' _The puppet glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed a fraction, sending shivers up her spine, she was soooo fucked...

_'Oh well, might as well make it worth while.' _She thought, not thinking she could did her grave any deeper. Setting the boy down, she turned and bowed to the three other girls. "Thank you so much for looking after my little brother. I hope he didn't bother you, he tends to over react to things." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ignoring the killer intent seeping off him.

They all smiled. "No problem, we're just happy you two found each other."

"Bye bye!" Sasori said with a huge grin. "Kaa-san's gonna _kill_ nee-san if we're late for dinner." Sweat began to roll off her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away. _'If there is any positive outcomes for this, I got to see my Oji-san act like a lost child.' _She thought, silently anime crying as she drag her away.

-Dei and Kiyo-

"So," Kyote said, spinning around, showing off her new outfit. "Whatcha think?" She had traded in her old bagged up commoner clothes for a violet chinese top with black linning and very short black sleeves. She still had her black pants, blue sandals, but her hair had changed slightly. A chunk on it had been put in a stumpy ponytail and while her bangs had been tied and kept to one side of her face which was still held by a black clip.

"You look stunning, hmm."

She glanced away, flustered. "Sh-shut up...!"

"I give you a compliment and you shoot me down? The hell?" The kunoichi turned around, "I'll buy this." She informed the shop keeper. Deidara watched, somewhat confused. _'What did I say?'_ He wondered, observing her still red face.

"Are you gonna change too?"

The question took him by surprise, "What?"

Kyote grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearest clothes rack. "Lets get you outta those ugly clothes!" He stumbled slightly and froze._ 'What is...' _On the lower half of her neck was a tattoo hauntingly familiar to the sharingan. He squinted his eyes, it looked awfully familiar. Thinking back, his eyes widened.

_"Still toying with that thing?" A long haired white male said, his tone filled with disgust as he stared down at him. Orochimaru chuckled lightly, tracing a finger over his jaw, making him snarl in hatred. "Don't touch me, un!" _

_"He's the most rowdiest one that I've brought in." He cooed, making the man shake his head slightly. "How goes the experimentation?"_

_"So far no other patients could withstand the power of his kekkei genkai. They all...exploded." The blonde spat at him. "Burn in hell!"_

_He glared at the stranger, his blue eyes narrowed to a dangerous level. If that bastard so much as lay a hand on him-_

_A hand grabbed his chin, the man stared down at him, admiring. "You quite sure this is a male?" A hiss was his response. "Orochimaru-sama, you are right, he is a rowdy one." Deidara squinted his eyes, seeing a strange sharingan like tattoo on the side of his neck. "Won't be long before he breaks."_

"The fuck are you doing?!" Kyote's loud voice threw him back into the present. He blinked, suddenly realizing how close he had gotten. The kunoichi pushed him down, her face tinted with pink. "Rude pig! Get dressed before I break your face!"

Deidara blinked, then furrowed his eyes. He leaped back to his feet and scoffed at Kiyo before stalking down the stock of clothes. The hell was her problem? _'I hope Kiku-chan NEVER turns out that way.'_

As he walked up and down the aisles, Kiyo was sitting criss-cross outside with her hands over her chest. _'Stupid idiotic bastard!' _She cursed inwardly, closing her eyes. After moment of silence, she opened them. The sun in te sky had shifted and it was going to be dark soon. _'I need to leave here before those nin find me,' _She thought, subconsciously resting a hand on shoulder. _'I wish I was home...'_

"Che, you sulking, un?"

Kiyo tilted her head to one side, watching him sit down beside her. "No, I'm pissed off." She answered simply, closing her eyes once more. Deidara shook his head. "In other words, you're sulking."

She bristled. "I am not sulking!"

"If you were mad, you'd be punching walls and anything in your line of sight. Isn't that what ninja do when their 'pissed'?"

"Listen here you-" Kiyo growled, eyes open once more. "You don't understand one thing about ninja..." She broke off, watching two sarcely familiar people weaving through the crowds. _'Shit!' _"Time to go!" She said, grabbing the blonde's hand before body flickering away.

They appeared on top of a roof. Deidara snorted. "A hint of warning before you use that crap please, hmm!"

"I _did_ say 'Time to go'! That's a pretty good warning!"

"I didn't think you were going to flicker away!"

"Well now ya did so shnaw!" She snapped, both twisting their heads in opposite directions. They would've stayed this way for several more minutes if it were for the rumbling coming below. They looked down. A man in an orange mask was around in a circle, screaming 'Senpai' repeatedly as he did so. Kiyo elbowed him. "I feel so sorry for the poor sucker that idiot's looking for." She snickered. Deidara groaned, his face meeting the roof.

She slapped a hand over her mouth as an explosion of laughter errupted. Deidara turned his head, watching she curled in utter laughter. "Sadly." He grumbled propping out an elbow to rest his head on as he watched his partner run around. Kiyo calmed her laughter and watched along side him. "You going down there?"

"Nope."

**And that's a wrap. I especially liked the Sasori and Kiku part the best. Now reviewing urges me to type more chapters and thus updates. :)**


	52. Mission of a life time part 4

**Bookworm: I do not own Naruto or the characters, I am simply an angelic writer sent by god herself to write stories for her subjects *grins***

**Hidan: Che, there's several things wrong with that, Jashin, is a fucking MALE!**

**Bookworm: *throws script and clonks him aside the head* Shut it dumbass!**

_Ain't Life A Bitch?_

Kiku-chan winced as she trailed after the puppeteer. Each movement gave her a jolt of pain through his body. _'Still totally worth it.' _She thought, remembering Sasori's cute and innocent act earlier. She thanked Kami she had a strong immune system against poisons or else she'd be screaming in agony right now.

Her self-pitying was slowed to a halt as a familiar lollipop was spotted a few streets down. "Oji-san," She murmured, tilting her head to one side. "is that Tobi?"

The puppeteer blinked, before gazing in her general direction. "What's that idiot doing this far from the base?" He grumbled, changing directions. Tobi failed to notice them as they made their way towards him. Kiku picked a nearby rock up and threw it. It clonked the masked man on the head, causing him to trip over his feet and fall flat on his mask.

He leaped up, in a taijutsu defense pose. "Under attack!" She let out a snort of laughter, then winced, holding her gut as pain shot through her. _'Daaamnit...'_

Sasori noticed her unease and smirked, before passing past her and over to Tobi. "What are you doing here?"

Tobi gawked and started to flap his arms about. "Tobi can't find Senpai!" He said frantically. Kiku-chan felt her chakra spike. "_**What?**_"

He winced. "Senpai blew Tobi into sky and now he find him!" He cried, gripping his visible hair. Sasori narrowed his eyes, "Kiku, this mission has been put on a halt. Summon ten earth clones and-"

"As much as I'd _love_ to help find my brother," She broke in angrily. "but I can't function my chakra because some little red haired prick-"

"One more word and you'll loose the ability to move your legs." The red head growled, causing her to clampt her mouth and nod warily. "H-hai..."

"We'll meet back at the Widow hotel at sunset, head out." And in a blink on an eye, they disappeared, leaving a distressed Tobi. "Tobi donno where Widow is!" He went silent for a moment and cocked his head slightly to one side. "Fucking assholes," He growled, turning and stalking away, 'dark tobi' had come out. "They didn't establish any boundy markers or places where Deidara-Senpai could be." Muttering profanities under his breath, he disappeared in a gust of wind.

_With Kiyo and Deidara_

"Aww, but I wanted to meet him!" Kiyo complained, as Deidara dragged her away. "He seems like a fun drunk to hang with!"

"Trust me Kiyo-chan, you won't even last five minutes with him, un." He warned, as they marched down the street. The kunoichi huffed in indignation. "I am a proud kunoichi of the rain, I can handle some crazy lollipop anyhow!"

"If you're so proud of Amegakure, why'd you leave?" He inquired, getting a venomous glare in response. "Maa, thought so."

"It's ninja stuff," She said, but beneath he could hear a snarl, "Something obnoxious travelers won't understand." He smirked. _'Try me.'_

"Excuse me ladies," Came a pleasant voice. A man with long white hair and red streaks was staring at them with an over glazed look in his eyes. "But could I interest you in-"

Deidara ignored him entirely and marched past him, his hair bristling as he did so. The old coot didn't catch the message and jogged to catch up. "My mine's-"

"Not interested." He growled, picking up the pace.

"But-"

The blonde halted and turned, eyes blazing. "First off, I am a MALE!" He practically shouted, shoving his index finger into his chest. "Second, I don't care what the fuck you're advertising so go fuck yourself, hmm! And third, that outfit you're wearing looks like shit!" And with that, he stormed off, dragging a laughing Kiyo behind him.

The 'old coot' stood there, shocked. _'That's a boy?!' _Was the only thing that was processed through the entire scream fest.

"Aw man! Did you see the look on that man's face?!" Kiyo crackled once out of sight. "He totally thought you were a chick Pretty boy!"

Deidara came to a halt, "Kiyo, is it me or everyone staring at us, hmm?" He asked, glancing at the numerous of people staring at them strangely.

Kiyo finally noticed and shrugged. "I donno, maybe they're so shocked at my sexy body they're frozen." The kunoichi looked down, then went red.

"L-let go of my hand!" She spluttered, ripping out of his grip. "No wonder they're staring! They think we're lesbians!"

The blonde cocked his head. "Lesbians...?"

A small part of her brain exploded. "A girl dating another girl!" She snapped, seeing his face grow red in anger. "I AM NOT A GIRL DAMNIT!" He shouted to the crowd around them. They exchanged glanced among one another before breaking out into a stream of whispers.

_"Poor thing, too ashamed to admit it..."_

_"I would to, falling in love with another woman, disgusting!"_

_"Shh! Don't be rude!"_

The blonde gripped his hair in frusturation. "That is it, hmm!" He tore his top robe off, showing his flat and very non-girly chest. Several gasps were heard. "I will very well take my pants off to prove I am a guy!" He growled, placing his hands on the hem of his pants(Very ooc for him, but ah well). Most of the girls eeked and looked away, blushing like mad.

It wasn't every day a very fit boy took his shirt off in the little town of crows. Beside him, Kiyo was blushing like mad. Seeing all the shocked looks, he nodded in satisfaction. Picking up his discarded green robe, he slipped back into it.

By now Kiyo had just processed what had just happened and sent him flying across the street. "What the hell was that?!"

The blonde rubbed his already swelling cheek. "I took my shirt off, duh..." A tick mark bulged on her forehead. "You just don't go stripping like that in the middle of the street! Were you raised in a barn or something?!" She demanded.

"Che, I wish..." He muttered, tilting his head to one side, dodging the incoming fist.

"You got a problem, hmm?!" He growled, catching the next fist that flew his way. He wasn't exactly in the most cheerful of moods having to PROVE he was male. And he wasn't exactly pleased to have some confusing kunoichi scream at him for something as stupid as this.

Seriously, where all girls like this?

She smirked. "You aren't a traveler, are ya Pretty Boy? Someone who can run faster than a ninja and dodge a ninja has got to be one themself."

He shrugged, clearly aggitated. "Soooo?" She looked almost surprised that he had given up so easily. There wasn't a point to lie anymore, he had failed his cover-up and that was that. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to be tortured or anything. Kiyo seemed to be no higher than a chunin rank nin. Not like she could actually hurt an S-class criminal such as himself.

Kiyo's eyes sparkled, all signs of anger suddenly gone(much to his confusion). "Lets spar!"

"Eeeeh?"

_-Thirty minutes later-_

"God-damnit!" Kiyo hissed, barely dodging another round of fists that flew her way. "I didn't know you were _this _good!"

Deidara smirked, leaping back to summon a shadow clone. Kiyo's shoulders sagged in dismay. "That isn't fair!" She growled, pointing an accusing finger at him. "I can barely take on ONE of you! It's bad enough I'm getting my ass kicked by a kid younger than me, but to have him look even more feminine? That's just wrong!"

Deidara decked her in the face, sending her across the clearing. Both clones cracked their knuckles. "Say that again, I dare you, hmm." They said in sync, smirking sadistically.

The kunoichi rose, rubbing her cheek. "Wow, who the hell taught you how to fight?" He crossed his arms, a killer intent seeping off him. "A lying bastard that will die very soon..." She coughed awkwardly, getting into offense position. "So your also a rogue nin, pretty cool. But what's with that lollipop from earlier?"

As she charged and attacked the two, he replied. "He's my insane partner, one moment he's a complete baka, and the next, a serious guy with a knack for pissing me off, hmm."

"Sounds like my old teammates." She mused, knocking the clone of its rear before leaping back to preform a jutsu. "Water style: Thousand Needles of Death!" Deidara managed to leaped back, avoiding all iced needles that plunged towards him and his clone.

His clone, wasn't so lucky.

"Ha!" Kiyo slammed a fist to her chest. "Kiyo: 1-"

"Dei 23." He said, watching her scowl in amusement. "Face it Kiyo-chan, I've got you beat, yeah."

The violet haired girl flipped her bangs out of her face. "The awesome Kiyo does not loose, she allows you to win."

"Your so full of it, I'm surprised you have enough room to think!" And with that, she charged him once more. They exchanged kicks and punches until a drop of rain landed on Deidara's nose. He stepped to one side, letting Kiyo fly past him and fall.

She extended a leg and spun, knocking him flat on his ass. "Haha!"

He shrugged and sat, extending a hand. Another drop hit, then another. "I'm calling off the spar, or whatever this poor excuse for a fight was." He said, getting a foot stomped on his back.

"Wha'd you say beensprout?"

"You heard me, un."

With a gust of wind, he appeared behind her. "Now I'm going back to town before the rain gets heavier, you coming?"

She scoffed. "Of course, I still have to get my things before I skip town."

"Ahh, hunter-nin right?"

"Yeah, damn bastard sent them after me." She grumbled, walking along side him as they made their way back to town. "But I'm not going back, not to that hell hole."

He raised an eyebrow, his curiousity getting the better of him. "Why, yeah?"

"Everyone there treats me like I'm an idiot. They constantly looked down on me like a parasite, but where I'm going, I'll be treated like a somebody, not some weak little kunoichi." She said spitefully. Deidara blinked. "Do you have a family, un?"

"No, they were killed during the Shinobi world." She said, not an ounce of sadness in her voice. "So what about you? What's your story? Where'd those mouths come from?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. He saw this one coming a mile away. "Well...I stole a kinjutsu...and blew up an entire village, yeah."

Kiyo pointed at him in awe. "Holy shit I know you! You're Deidara Okamoto! The infamous Tsuchikage's pupil that blew up half his office building! Dude, you are a freakin' legend!" She mentally whacked herself for not identifying him sooner, he had been in a notebook on the Kage's desk she found (and read without permission) a few weeks back. "Even the Kage has tabs on your ass!"

"That's...creepy..."

She shrugged. "That's the 'god of Amegakure' does. He's got a pole shoved so far up his ass it isn't even funny."

He doubled over in laughter. "Bwhahahaha!" She just described his character perfectly! It took a few good minutes to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a cheery wave. "It was nice meeting you Kiyo-chan, but we both got places to be, hmm."

The kunoichi nodded and he had only taken three steps when she spoke. "Hey Deidara?" He turned around. "Yeah?"

She fiddled her forefingers, pink coating her cheeks. "Well...I was wondering if you and I...I mean we...can go out for breakfeast?"

"Okay? Where?"

"Gimoa's food stand!" She spluttered, bowing, then taking off. He watched her leave in bewilderment. _'Just what the hell is her malfunction? One moment she's happy, then angry, then...that.'_

Not wanting to think much on it, he shrugged and walked on. It was pissing down rain by the time he got back to the hotel. The woman behind the counter coughed. "Excuse me sir, but you still have to pay for yesterday..."

"I'll pay when I leave, hmm." He said briskly, pulling out his pokerface. "Got a problem with that?" She flinched. "N-no..."

Passing by her, he slipped a stack of bills onto the counter. Ignoring her gasp of surprise, he kept walking. He entered his room, surprisingly there sat Tobi.

He tilted his head, even with the mask, Deidara felt his eyes boring onto him. "Where have you been, Senpai?"

His voice was dark and alarming. It was rare for Tobi's other personality to emerge. "Out." He answered briefly, kicking off his water-logged sandals.

"Found Kiku and Sasori earlier," He went on, "Spent more than half the day looking for you." The blonde bristled, hating the superiority in his voice.

"Che, I can look after myself." He growled.

Tobi narrowed his eyes under the mask. "Orochimaru _will_ come back for you, I know just as well as the others he'll stop at nothing to get his most favorite test subject back."

Deidara whipped his head and glared. "And when he does, I'll be ready, yeah!" He snarled viciously. Tobi slammed him against the wall. "You really think you can take one of the legendary Sannin down?!" He hissed, sending a shivers down the blonde's spine. "What would have happened if he appeared? You left all your clay here and I know for damn sure you won't last five minutes without it! No matter how far you go, no matter how hard you hide, he will stop at nothing to get your DNA. And if he manages to successfully transplant your kekkei genkai into another human it may very well be the end for the Akatsuki and thousands of innocent people!"

He had done research on his partner's clan and they were feared for their power to explode mountains and completely reform landscapes into craters. Once the user of the exploding release gained full control over their kekkei genkai, anything they touch could be destroyed. It was one of the most powerful known to the Shinobi world, out rivaling the sharingan and byakugan easily. Such power helped them mold the foundations of early Iwagakure into what it was today.

But as time wore on, many lost the secrets to their clan and were unable to completely control themselves, causing the once proud Okamoto-clan to wither into shame and destruction. Many Okamoto's had been killed over the Great Shinobi Wars, causing their numbers to decrease greatly. Any person whether it was a woman or child was killed if they possessed the exploding release, no exceptions. As far as he knew, only Kiku and Deidara were the remaining heirs to the clan. Their blue eyes and blonde hair ment that they were _full_ Okamoto's. Their blood wasn't mixed with any other but their clans. This led him to believe that their mother and father had been arranged to be married. But that caused an even greater question to mind: Who married the last two Okamoto's?

He cleared the troublesome question away, the only thing that mattered was that Orochimaru didn't get his filthy hands on Kiku or Deidara. Because if he did manage to implant their DNA into his subjects, destruction and chaos would rule the Shinobi world. If one could not control the exploding release, then they would be nothing more than walking time bombs.

Deidara shoved him off. "Fuck off!" He roared, stalking into the bathroom with a lou _**BANG**_. Tobi sighed and leaned against the bathroom door. "Your not alone Deidara, you have an organization of S-ranked criminals behind you. As long as we're around, Orochimaru won't dare to come for you."

Oh how wrong he was.

**Bookworm: Decided to input some data on the history of the Okamoto clan. Everything is made up, so don't take it seriously okay? Anywho, review and make the magical bookworm happy :) **


	53. Clash of nins

**Bookworm: Happy Veteran's day! Xp**

The moment he saw Kiku, his lips twitched upwards to a smirk. She bristled at his expression. "What, cho?!" She snapped, wincing as she did so, the poison from yesterday was still kicking strong...

"So wha'da do to piss Danna off, hmm?" He mused, tilting his head over to the silent puppet. "Must've been something serious if he used Hazuki on you." Before she could even ask, he simple. "Been there." Explained everything.

Behind him, Tobi scratched the back of his head. "Why did Sasori posion Kiku-chan?" The smaller blonde laughed weakly. "I don't really wanna talk about it..." Deidara nodded in understanding, knowing the look in her eyes: _If I speak of it, he will kill me._

"So where were you yesterday any how, Nii-san?" Kiku asked, eager to change the subject. He shrugged casually. "Being a kid, hmm."

"Nanni?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean." There was no confusion in his voice, it was rather demanding...

"Eh, ran into a kunoichi, well, she crashed into me and tried getting a free meal off me." _'And almost succeeded.' _He added inwardly. Tobi leaned in. "Was the lady pretty?"

Kiku-chan gasped. "No...Nii-san, I forbide you to eva see the kunoichi lady again! My brother isn't going to start dating until I say so, cho!" She declared, fire buring in her eyes.

Deidara scoffed, clonking her on the head. "Not like that baka, yeah." He pitied the poor child she would have, poor thing was going to die lonely...that is if he allowed her to date any boys...He blinked inwardly, realizing how hypocritical he sounded.

Sasori sighed. "I could care less about your love life, we're on the mission. I take it you've already been informed?"

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Tobi knows 'cos Tobi's a good boy!" As to where Deidara nodded, not knowing a jack about the mission. He hardly even glanced at the scroll in all honestly. He had been so pumped up about getting his first REAL mission in a long time, he kinda forgot...But he did know that they were searching and possibily killing someone.

Eh, he'd figure it out later (Don't you just love his thought process?).

The puppeteer nodded. "We'll split up into one man teams, the sooner we find our target, the sooner we can get back to Amegakure." And with that, all disappeared in a blink of an eye. All except Tobi who crossed his arms in a pout. "They didn't even warn Tobi!" He whined, before poofing out.

-With Sasori-

Sasori crouched on the top of the roof, scanning the barely active village. There wasn't much life in the early morning. Most were either asleep or preparing for another day. His lazy eyes landed on the forest that stretched on the outer limits of the town. From the distance he was, he saw a small orange dot. _'Tobi's searching the forest, Kiku's no doubt in the lower half of town, and Deidara's...' _

He frowned, '_Somewhere.' _The puppet made a mental note to attach a tracking device on his former partner. That brat had a nasty habbit of disappearing without a trace. Unless it was a serious mission, Deidara would stay on task and in sight, _'Foolish.' _He scoffed, leaping off the roof and into the empty street. Unlike him, Sasori took ALL missions seriously.

He hoped the brat would be on his guard. It was his first time out of the base since Kakuzu and Hidan found him in Rice country.

It pegged him that Leader-sama gave him this mission. He didn't doubt the Brat's abilities, even if it was his pathetic art, but why assign him to a mission that was already taken care of?

Kiyote couldn't have left the village already, so this was a game of cat and mouse. Two cats and a baby mouse.

The kunoichi was barely a jounin, Kiku would completely destroy her. Heaving a sigh, Sasori broke off into a sprint.

Sometimes he wondered if his leader had a few loose bolts. He knew about Orochimaru being a threat to Deidara, but surely his ex-partner wouldn't try to kidnap him? Sasori scoffed, realising that would be EXACTLY what Orochimaru would try to do; Make sure the sick lamb was far away from the heard before swooping in and snatching him.

He made another mental note to ask Leader-sama to give Deidara training. Because he knew that Orochimaru would make his move soon.

_'Now, if I were a rogue kunoichi, were would I hide?'_

-With Deidara-

Deidara yawned as he walked the dimly populated streets, his hands in his pockets (No, not his clay pouches). He glanced around, having no appearant idea who he was looking for. The possibility of already spotting the target didn't strike a cord with the blonde.

The longer it took to find their target, the longer he got to stay out of the base. Because chances were, he wasn't going to be getting many missions after this. Annoying the hell out of Konan wasn't going to be a tactic he was going to soley rely on.

He came to a halt. Infront of him stood a small food stand. Ducking under the rows of flags, he entered. Inside were seven stools with a large counter stretching infront of all. The sweet smells of eggs and bacon made his mouth water.

A pair of chopsticks suddenly hit him in the forehead. "Sup Pretty Boy!" Sitting in the stool on the far edge was Kiyo. She grinned at him as he stood a seat beside him.

"A simple 'hey, how are you?' would've worked." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. Kiyo waved a hand dismissingly at him. "But you're an S-ranked criminal, surely you saw that one coming a mile away?"

"I'm a human, I don't have super-reflexes, hmm." He answered, skimming the food menu plastered on the wall beyond them.

"I don't think 'human' suits your breed. I mean common, hand mouths? That isn't normal." He sighed, propping out an elbow. "I got these as a result of a kinjutsu, so lay off."

"Ouch, touchie much. Didn't get enough beauty sleep Pretty boy?" She mocked.

It took him less than a moment to kick the back of the stool she was sitting on, causing the leg to snap and her fall down. He grinned to himself, ignoring the hurl of insults that came his way. _'Ah, the ham cheese omelette looks good...' _

"Done yet?" He asked, once Kiyo was out of breath. She gave him the finger before repositioning herself on another stool. The cook behind the counter sweat dropped at the broken stool, but said nothing of the sort as he smiled twitchingly at the two teens. "May I take your order?"

"Ham cheese omelette, un."

Kiyo squinted her eyes at the menu above. "Uhh...the breakfast special with extra bacon please."

"I'll have your orders in a bit."

"Geez, took you long enough." The blonde muttered, fiddeling with a pair of chopsticks. Kiyo snorted. "He suddenly came onto me! I didn't have the time-"

"You were here before me for kami knows how long." Deidara pointed out bluntly, making her turn red. She crossed her arm, smoke seeping out her ears. "Not my fault."

"Of course it isn't, un."

"You can shut up!"

"You're louder than me."

"You're a real wise as, you know that?!"

"Yeah~"

"I'm gonna break your pretty boy face!"

He smirked, leaning in. "Try it, hmm."

Kiyo went bright red and hid her face in her hands before implanting her face into the counter. _'Damn that girly bastard!' _She fumed inwardly, as Deidara furrowed his eyes in confusion.

Meanwhile, the cook was silently observing with amused plastered all over that knowing smile. _'Ah, young love~' _He cooed, turning the sizzling bacon with a pair of tongs. "Hey lovebirds," He called, seeing the female's face grow even redder. "would you two like rice as a side?"

"Hai, un." The male responded, "Kiyo-chan?"

Kiyo jerked her head up. "Yes! Lots of rice with butter!" The cook chuckled. "Alrighty then." Placing the rest of the food on the plate, he gently lifted them and made his way over to the two. "Rice'll be done in a jiffy." And with that, he turned and went back to the rice cooker.

"Itadakimasu (un)!" Both said in union, snapping their chopsticks before cheerfully digging in. "Nyaaah this is so goood!" She gushed, holding her cheek as hearts danced around. "So happy I choose this place to eat!"

"Che, females." He scoffed, taking another bite of his omelette. Kiyo flicked a piece of bacon in his hair. "Hey!"

She watched him scornfully as the blonde parted his hair to get the piece out. "So I'm the female eh?"

His ears went red. "Baaaah."

She stifled a giggle before taking another bite. "So what's it like being an S-ranked criminal? Do you really have Anbu after you twenty-four-seven? What about that bingo book thing?"

For the rest of the meal, they chatted back and forth about whatever came to mind. It ranged from ninja techniques to their favorite type of color.

"Blue? Are you serious? Green is where its at!" She declared, slamming her fist down on the table. Deidara snorted. "Green? That's the color of shit! Blue is the color of the sky, the ocean! A peaceful color with no flaws, hmm! Unlike _green_."

"Green is not the color of shit!"

"Uh, have you seen shit lately? It's green."

"No its brown!"

"Can you two please stop talking about human waste." The cook asked, his face scrunched up in disgust. "You just scared one of my customers away."

Both bowed their heads in apoligy, but underneath they were laughing in silence. "So Pretty boy, what are you and your mentally unstable partner doing here in the land of crows?"

He shrugged, pushing the empty plate aside. "I donno, hunting some person-"

He didn't get to finish as a pair of hands grabbed both their collars and slingshoted them out of the stand. Deidara saw a paperbomb whiz by and he grabbed it before shooting it back to the assailant. Landing on the ground, he pulled a kunai out. Facing his attacker, he stood up. "Kiku-chan?"

The blonde before him took an offensive position. "Kiyota Hataya, you are hereby under official arrest by the ruler of Amegakure! If you refuse I will not hesitate to kill you,cho!"

"Over my fucking dead body!" Kiyota roared, weaving hand signs as she charged. Kiku scoffed before charging.

Suddenly both were put into a headlock. Two Deidara's did a leg-sweep, dropping both on their stomachs. The blonde sat on top of them, still holding both in a headlock. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, HMM?!" The Deidara clone demanded, currently on top of his little sister.

"Let me go!" She yelled, wriggling under his weight in a failed attempt to get free. Kiyota was just as presistant as his sister. "LET ME THE FUCK UP!"

"Not until someone tells me what the hell is going on, yeah!" A third voice growled. A few feet away stood an angry Deidara, he shot his sister a glare. Kiku pointed an accusing finger at him. "What are you doing eating with our target?!" She demanded, making his tilt his head.

"Nanni?"

A loud sigh all three Deidaras turn. A red head walked towards them, arms crossed, eyes glazed with irritation. "You really need to take missions more seriously Brat or this wouldn't be happening." Deidara facepalmed. "Shit."

Kiyo was their target. _'Baka baka baka baka!' _He scolded himself as he shook his head. Sasori sighed. "Ms. Hataya, you can come back to Amegakure and face the consequences of your actions, or be killed immediatly."

"Che, like I'd go back to that hell hole!" She grounded out, unable to escape his clone's pin down. The puppet shrugged, pulling out a kunai with purple liquid dripping off the tip. "Fair enough."

"And Pretty boy," Kiyo whispered, looking genuinely hurt. "Thanks for pretending to be my friend." All three clones flinched, before Sasori could stab her, Deidara punched him, sending him into a wall. Ignoring Kiku's 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' scream, he jerked Kiyota by the collar and pressed her pressure point, effectively knocking her out cold.

He slung her over his shoulder, ordering the free clone to go and check on Danna. He wasn't surprised that it dispursed the moment it got to the shattered wall. Sasori stalked out, towards him, kunai still drawn.

Oh shit.

He frantically flapped his free hand on her backed up. "Danna I know this looks bad but I'm on your side-"

"This was a paralizer." The puppet growled, causing him to sweatdrop. "Oh, no kidding?" He mused, "Hey, clone me, get off of Kiku-chan, hmm."

The moment the clone complied, Kiku snapped its neck. Feeling pain throb in his neck, he furrowed his eyebrows at her. "So where's Tobi, yeah?" He asked, missing the deadly aura's transmitting off the two nin.

**TBC...**


	54. Battle between three

**Bookworm: Yeah, gonna speed these fillers up abit...Just an FWI for you all m'kay?**

_Ain't Life a Bitch?_

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NOT DEAD?!" Deidara winced, twisting a finger in his now partially bleeding ear.

"For the sake of my hearing, don't scream, hmm." Maybe it would've been better to have gased her with carbon monoxide poisoning...

"Because your boyfriend sent me through a wall." Came Sasori's sour remark. Deidara laughed weakly, he was still upset about that...

At least he wasn't poisoned. He thanked sweet kami for that. His little sister though, he glanced over at her, she was sitting up against the cave wall, her eyes closed. He knew she was awake because no one could've slept through Kiyota's scream. Most of the poison seemed to have made its way out her body and now she was dealing with the side effects: Exhaustion.

Stiffling a snicker, he turned down to a red faced Kiyota. "He's not my boyfriend!" She managed to splutter out. Tobi, who had been surprisingly quiet, tilted his mask in questioning manner as he observed the prisoner. "You have some sort of relationship with Orochimaru, don't you?" He asked in a low, monotoned voice. "Leader-sama wouldn't have sent high ranks like the Akatsuki to chase after some runaway whelp."

Deidara winced and crossed his arms. Sasori raised an eyebrow at him. "Brat."

"I'm fine, hmm!" He snapped, getting a concerned look from his sister. Anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach. Deidara _hated_ those pitiful eyes.

Pity.

The one thing he loathed.

No matter where he went, he _still_ got those looks. Even at the base after all this time, whenever Orochimaru's name was mentioned or whenever he had the occasional midnight terror, everyone still stared at him in pity. No one ever came out and said, they didn't have too. He knew.

Kiyota however, was the only one who seemed to have missed the warningful threat in the room as she snapped at the masked man.

"Go rot in the seven hells!"

"Been there, wasn't that fun." Tobi replied cooley, leaning against the moist cave wall. Sasori sighed, the realization dawning on him. "Well this is an interesting change in events." He growled, clearly irritated.

Deidara didn't say a word, he simple rose and left, leaving behind him a crackling tension. Kiyota squirmed under her rope bindings. "The hell crawled up all your asses?"

"Orochimaru was once a member of the Akatsuki." Sasori growled, "He left quite a mark on us." She raised an eyebrow, not looking interested at all. "Do I care?"

"If your leaving your village for a creep like him, I'll kill you right now." Kiku-chan threatened, her fists clenching. Every muscle in her being was restraining from killing the kunoichi infront of her. Tobi pointed out of the cave. "Out Kiku."

"Tch, I'm not an insane killer that can't control my rage thank you." She said tartly, sending Kiyota a ferocious glare.

She fired one back.

Tobi felt a headache coming on, this mission just got a whole lot more complicated.

~88

Deidara sighed. Walking up a nearby tree, he stopped at the sixth branch and sat. Pressing his back against the trunk, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

_'Well today can't get any worse.' _He thought sourly. _'The first nin I find thats near MY age has to be in some connection to that bastard.'_

It did clear up that tattoo on her neck. At least he knew to avoid any nin with the sharingan-like marking on their necks. _'What business would that bastard have with Kiyota?'_

She obviously had no kekkei genkai or any special obilites that he could deter from their sparr. She seemed like any other ordinary kunoichi. So what was the connection?

"Nii-saaaaan!"

He blinked open his eyes and looked down. Staring up at him was a grinning Kiku. "You gonna stay up there all day and sulk or help me harrass the prisoner, cho?!" She called.

"Do I got a choice, hmm?!"

Her grin intensified. "NO!"

The blonde chuckled in amusement. "Figured." Standing on his two feet, he took a step off. Kiku let out a startled squeek as he landed mere inches away from her.

"The hell!"

"Language Imouto."

"Tch, you can't force me not to say 'hell'." She scoffed. Her arrogance was rewarded to a smack to the back of the back.

"OW!"  
"Next time I won't be so gentle, hmm." He smirked, dogding an incoming punch. "Temper Imouto~"

"Nii-san, cho!" She whinned.

"Ninja don't whine, yeah."

"Stop that!"

Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara held Kiku-chan's forehead as she swung her arms at him. "Stop fooling around." He said briskly. Deidara snorted. "Danna, you have got to take a chill pill, hmm. The missions practically over, ne?"

"Che, moron." He growled, turning around to head back into the cave. By now Kiku had stopped to catch her breath. "Oji-san seems a little tense don't you think?"

"Maybe that stick went further up his ass, un."

Stifling a giggle, she punched his arm. "Language Onii-san."

"That little demon's your sister?!" Both blondes snapped their heads to the cave where Kiyota stumbled out of. She was bounded by the wrists with a rope connecting. The end was held by Tobi. "Deidara-Senpai."

He perked slightly. "Un?"

"C'mere."

Casting his sister a confused look, he shrugged and obeyed.

He didn't expect to have himself tied up along with her. "THE HELL, YEAH?!" He exclaimed, staring at his now knotted hand.

Tobi put his hands on his hips. "Senpai, the pretty lady likes you most, so your in charge of her." Before he could protest, Sasori quickly added:

"Let it be a punishment for running off." _'So that's his plan.' _the red head thought with a smirk.

"What?! I'm not some sniveling little kid, hmm!" He went to rip the rope off, and his glare hardened. "You have got to be kidding...chakra rope?!"

Several Hours Later

"Well set up camp here." Sasori announced, stopping to turn to the three other Akatsuki. Kiyota glared at him, the same thing she had been doing for the last ten hours. The puppet stared boredly at her. "You got a problem Shojo (Little girl)?"

She smiled softly. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the kunoishi in a confused manner.

"What?"

"That was good. Now, try gaining a few inches and say that to my face." She said in an almost sicily sweet manner.

...!

Deidara and Kiku-chan both howled in laughter. "Sasori my man, she got you, hmm!"

"Oji-san got burned, cho!"

Sasori turned almost as red as his hair. But not out of embarressment, Deidara knew far to well he was pissed to no extent. The last time someone had made fun of his height (which was him), they were beatened to a bloody pulp, no poison needed. 'Shorty' was a HUGE taboo for the puppet and many who called him this usually didn't make it to see the next day.

Thinking on this, he laughed weakly. "You're screwed Kiyo-chan."

The kunoichi scoffed, flicking a few fallen strands of hair back. "He won't kill me, why else would you all hadn't already? I'm needed to be interrogated so you all can gain more information about Orochimaru-sama. I'm not a stupid little kunoichi, why else would the god of Amegakure hire the Akatsuki to track me down?"

"_Sama_?" Not a moment later, Kiyota was sent flying. Sadly Deidara was still attatched and flew as well.

"Eep! Sorry Nii-san!" Kiku-chan shouted, running after them, her arms flapping frantically.

Deidara held his head as he opened his eyes. "Damnit Imouto..." He grumbled.

"Your sister is insane." Kiyota growled, currently laying horizontally on the bomber.

"GET OF MY BROTHER, CHO!"

Kiku roared, grabbing her cuffed hand and dragging her off. Kiyota sat up, glaring. Deidara sat up as well, rubbing the back of his throbbing head. "Its gonna be a long day, hmm."

As the sun fell into the ground, a fire was made and a rabbit was caught. Turning the furless creature over the fire, Sasori sighed, trying to block out the bickering among Deidara, Tobi, Kiku-chan, and Kiyota.

"You can't have my brother, he's mine!"

"I never said I wanted your damn brother so shut the hell up about it!" She shouted back, her face dusted in pink.

"Kiku, stop antagonizing her, yeah!"

"Oh yeah, take your _girlfriends_ side! No loyalty to kin anymore I see, cho!"

"I ain't taking no sides Imouto and you know it, un!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Tobi wants this fighting to stop!"

"SHUT UP (Un/Cho)!" They all shouted at the masked nin.

The puppet sighed again as the fighting ensured. _'What I wouldn't give to have Itachi and Kisame here instead of these idiots.' _

"Food's done."

And like magic, all fighting died and four hungry nin surrounded the fire.

As they ate, Kiku and Kiyota shot each other venomous glares. Deidara being in the middle most certainly didn't help.

"_Traitor_..." The blonde whispered.

"_If I wasn't tied up I'd beat the hell outta you._.."

"_I'd like to see you try_..."

"_Bring it_..."

"Well you two quit it, hmm?!" Deidara snapped, glaring from one female to the other. _'The hell is up with all the kunoichi?! Kurotsuchi-nee was a little rude, but this is just plain ridiculous!'_

"Tobi wants to hear a story about Kiyota!"

All turned their heads.

"Ehhhhh?"

The masked nin clapped his hands together. "Tell Tobi about one of your missions! Tobi wants to know more about prisoner-chan!"

"I'm not a prisoner!" Kiyota growled, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Off on the side, Deidara muttered: "Could've fooled me."

"And you can shut up Prettyboy!" She snapped, spitting venom at him.

"Everyone just shut it and go to sleep," Sasori broke in grumpily, "We leave at sunrise."

"Make me Shrimp!"

Deidara facepalmed. "Now you've gone and done it baka."

And that was how Kiyota ended up having her mouth duck-taped shut.

**Bookworm: Next chapter will be a bit more...revealing in Kiyota's relationship with Orochimaru. :D**

**Also, Kurotsuchi was Onoki's grandaughter and called Deidara 'Deidara-nii' out of respect, therefore I made Deidara call her Kurotsuchi-nee out of respect and friendship as well. Shows that he did make a bond or two before he defected.**

**REviEw!**


	55. Interrogation gone wrong

"_blah blah_." = Whisper

Ain't Life a Bitch?

Deidara woke to someone gently poking his forehead. Opening his cerulean blue eyes, he saw the face of Kiyota just inches away. Strangly the ducktape was gone...

"Uhhhnnn?" He said drowsily, missing the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I gotta go..."

"Hmmm, where?" He murmured, still in sleep mode.

Her face went even red and her brows furrowed. "_The bathroom_!" She whispered in a hiss. Deidara shook his head, rolling over. "_Then gooooo_..." He groaned. His wrist was pulled as he rolled. Sitting up, he blinked.

"_Shit_."

Kiyota huffed in anger as the blonde tugged on the chakra rope. "_It won't break, don't you think I've tried?!_" She had chewed on it, stabbed it with a kunai a hundred times, but the damn thing wouldn't cut!

Deidara stood, "Alright." He said with a yawn. "Might as well get this over with."

She stood as well. Popping the creak in her neck, she heard a voice from across the smoking fire. "Where are you two going?"

She whirled around to glare at the speaker: Sasori. "None of your busine-"

"Kiyo-chan has to go to the bathroom, uhhhn." Deidara yawned, stretching an arm up into the air. The puppet sighed. "Don't be long, or _loud_."

Her face went red. "Not like that!"

Deidara scoffed. "Danna, don't be a perv." And with that, he grabbed her hand and led her away from the camp.

Kiyota stared mindlessly at her hand as he dragged her away. _'Thought they'd be more slimy with the whole mouth thing.' _She thought, giving the pyro's hand a small squeeze.

Nothing.

_'Can he control those things?' _The kunoichi wondered, failing to notice Deidara had stopped to stare at her.

"You better not have fallen asleep on me, hmm!" He growled, snapping her our her thoughts. "Huuuh?"

He rolled his visible eye before marching on. "Che, baka."

"BAKA?! I am quite intelligent for my age Prettyboy! I was rookie of the year and first of the nin in my year to become a chunin AND jounin so-"

"But out here, none of that matters." The blonde cut her off, almost briskly. "The shinobi world doesn't give two shits if you were top of your class. Out here its survival of the fittest."

And without another word, he pulled her along. She blinked.

Then blinked again.

_'W-was I just scolded?!' _

"This bush will do nicely, now go." He said, making her face turn red. "B-But you're a boy! I think..."

He narrowed his eye. "Do you need any proof, hmm?"

"NO!" She shouted, shaking her head violently. "J-just...don't look over here!"

Shrugging, the blonde turned and stared in the opposite direction. Kiyota warily went into the bush and quickly did her business; her face beet red.

"Done yet?"

"Yes." She growled, pulling her wrist back, making him fall flat on his face. "Now what business do you have with the Akatsuki?!" She demanded. "Or the god of Amegakure?"

In retaliation, Deidara jerked his wrist, making her fall on the ground beside him. "This isn't an interrogation, I'll leave that up to you 'god'." He mused, wondering if he should harass Leader-sama about that title. He knew he had a god-complex but this was just ridiculous! Having his citizens reffer to him as god? Ha!

Spitting out the chunk of dirt that got in her mouth, she glared. "That bastard can rot in hell for all I care! Along with all those other damn nins!" She grounded out.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Other nins?"

"Nothing."

"Well its gotta be something if its a reason you left, yeah." Deidara said, sitting up. She narrowed her eyes. "I ain't telling you anything Prettyboy!"

"Suuuure..."

"GYAAAH!" In an instant she found her self dangling from a tree branch with a rushing river beneath. "The hell are you doing?! GET ME THE FUCK DOWN OR ELSE!"

Perching on the top of the branch was a smirking Deidara. "Only if you tell me the reason why you defected."

She glared.

His smirk grew.

"Get. Me. Down. Now. " She snarled, wriggling violently.

"You do realize that I can't cut this rope either, hmm." He snickered, tilting his head to one side, watching as her rage grew.

"I'll _pull_ you up after you tell me the reason you defected. Sorry, but I'm curious and we've got at least six hours until the sun rises so unless you want to hang like a monkey, I'd suggest you spill it."

Kiyota spat at him and began wriggling again.

He shrugged and sat down. "Alright, un."

Five minutes later...

" _*Yawn* _So hows it hanging?" -Insert evil snicker-

Kiyota hissed and started move again. "Shut up!"

Two minutes later...

"Still hanging in there I see, hmm?" He asked, chuckling.

She felt the life force dripping out of her mouth as her jaw hung. "So corny..." As she hung their miserable silence, he began humming.

Six minutes later...

"Ready to give up yet, hmm?"

"Never!"

(As the battle between stubborness continues, lets see what's going on in the camp, ne?)

"Where's Nii-san...?" Kiku-chan yawned, rubbing her eyes. Sasori, who was still awake, smirked. "Gathering information from the prisoner."

She blinked, not really getting it, but was too tired to care as she laid back down. "Kays..."

The puppet crossed his arms and leaned his head against the tree. _'Lets hope he isn't torturing her too badly. His method of interrogation is always...odd.'_

(Back to the teens)

"Kitato smirked as Aiko panted beneath him. Then he began to snake his hands up to her button up shirt-"

"OH PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Kiyota wailed, covering an ear with her free hand while attempting to block the other.

_'Thank you Itachi for your Icha Icha books!' _Being locked up in the Akatsuki base while the other members were out, gave him the ability to go through their stuff. It was only natural he went threw Itachi's crap first since he hated him. First it started out as an innocent quest to find blackmail material, but when he found the books under his matress...well...

He shuddered. _'How the hell can that closet perv even read a chapter?!'_

"Ready to say why yet~?" He hummed, shoving the horror to the back of his head. Kiyota shook her head, her cheeks puffed out. "Never!"

He sighed. "Alright, Kitato gasped for air-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, squirming and twirling more violently than ever before.

Deidara struggled to keep his feet on the branch. "Stop moving or we'll both gonna-"

"SHIT!" Both shouted as they fell into the rapid river.

The sudden change of cool to freezing stunned Deidara for a moment. He tried swimming towards the surface, but the current was too strong.

He gapped in pain as his back collided into a rock. Water filled his lungs as he foolishly coughed. Clamping his mouth shut, he glanced down.

Kiyota!

The kunoichi was frantically trying to claw her way to the suffer. An explosion of bubbles came out and he watched in almost horror as she started to relax. She wasn't as use to holding her breath for so long.

As they were twisted and turned down stream, he tore open his clay pouch. His mouth hand ruefully lapped the water mixed clay and began forming.

His lungs cried out for air as he pulled the rope with his free hand and mouth. Once close enough, he crashed his lips onto hers and breathed out, forcing more oxygen into her lungs.

Her eyes snapped open and before she could cough, he slammed a hand on her mouth and shook his head frantically.

Feeling his mouth hand was done, he spat it out and a creation of a small dragon came out. He went to pump chakra into the small creature to expand it, but to much disbelief, it flew out of reach.

**No!**

His head began to feel light, but he forced himself to consciousness. He wasn't going to die tonight, not like this.

Wrapping an arm around Kiyota, he stared ahead, waiting.

There!

A large boulder came his way and extending his other hand, he grabbed a hold, sending chakra to his hand to get a better grip.

It slipped.

Suddenly the surface broke.

Both coughed and spluttered for air before being violently sunk back down.

Seeing the numerous boulders up ahead, he yanked Kiyota into his arms and closed his eyes. Pain seared through his body as he was flung rock to rock.

Their heads bobbed the surface for a moment before being plummeted back down.

His lungs felt like they were going to explode and Kiyota didn't look any better. Opening his eye, he frowned.

_'Where the hell is the riverbed?'_

In an instant, air filled his lungs. Staring down before him was at least half a mile of falling water.

A long ass waterfall.

Seeing how this wasn't going to end very well, he twisted in midair, Kiyota pressed tightly against his chest as they fell down the fall head first.

"Take a deep breath Kiyo-chan!" He ordered to the half conscious kunoichi, tucking her head into the crook of his collar.

Deidara closed his eyes tight, preparing for the chance of rocks at the bottom. A wash of deja vu came over him. He had jumped off a waterful in hopes of escaping the white coated men. But back then, he didn't care whether he lived or not, not like this time,

_'Hmm, Kiku-chan's gonna kill me.' _Was the only thing that ran across his mind before water and pain engulfed them both.

**Not so good with the dramatic scenes...but I think I did good with the cliffy...sorta, lol. Anywho, review!**


	56. Confessions under a waterfall

Ain't Life a Bitch?

Deidara coughed as his head broke the surface. Kiyota, who was still in his arms, wheezed as sweet air filled her lungs.

Neither said a word as he slowly swam them to the shore. Using the last amount of strength he had last, he hauled her up.

Laying side by side, they stared up at the stary night sky, ignoring the waves as they greedily lapped at their feet.

"A k-kunoichi...who couldn't...s-swim...un." Deidara panted out, sending her a smirk. "Wh-whoda thought?"

It hurt to talk.

"Sh-shudup..." She puffed, holding the crook of her neck tightly.

The same spot where that tattoo was...

Deidara eyed the thing warily, wondering if it was more han just a mere symbol.

After laying side by side for at least a half and hour, Deidara spoke once more. "So why'd you defect?"

Kiyota smiled weakly. "Stubborn asshole..."

"You know it, hmm."

She thought for a moment. "I'll tell you, but only if you tell me why you blew up half you village." The blonde scoffed at the negotiations. "Never underestimate the power of an emotionally distraught thirteen year-old."

"Explain."

Deidara was silent, debating on whether to tell her the actual truth of it all. Shrugging, he decided to, not like it was gonna hurt anyone ne?

"Found out my Sensei was going to asassinate me, so I bailed. After causing _some_ havoc of course, un." He explained briefly and to the point.

The kunoichi snickered. "Sounds like something you'd do."

Silence...

"Well...?" He pestered, hands behind his head.

"Its kinda hard to explain," She began, tilting her head in the mud. "One moment I was the top of my game, and the next, the lowest of low. I was put on a team some time after becoming a jounin; some newly made genins..."

_Flash Back_

_"Can we stop?" Sako whined for what it seemed to be the millionth time that day. "It feels like my feet are gonna fall off!"_

_Beside him, Hiroya groaned. "Stop being such a girl," He wheezed, "Pakura's got more stamina than you for Kami's sake!"_

_To prove his point, he pointed to an orange haired female hicking up the hill with little to no ease. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she pulled herself up with a vine. She stopped to turn at them. "Hurry up you slow bastards!" She called, waving a hand at them. "Work them thighs!"_

_Hiroya wiped the sweat off his forehead and ran a shaky hand through his dark blue hair. 'She's crazy...'_

_The lightly red head bristled at his comrade. "Look who's talking Hiro-chan!" He snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're slower than I am!"_

_Hiroya raised a threatening fist. "I dare for you call me that again!"_

_"Hiro-"_

_"Both you two stop arguing." Behind them both, a violet haired kunoichi with an aqua vest chuckled. "Maybe if you two didn't spend most your time flirting with the females" Hiroya cringed, "or reading" Sako frowned. "and trained instead, you'd be in shape like Pakura."_

_"But Kiyota-sensei-!" Sako started to complain, but Kiyota cut him off. _

_"Shush, I won't have you whine, you two are ninja, now lets catch up before we loose her."_

_Both groaned in union. Pakura had monster stamina, there was no way they could catch up!_

_"And then we can set up camp."_

_Sako cheered and took off in a sprint as to where Hiroya sighed and broke off into a jog. Kiyota watched them and rolled her eyes in amusement. 'Bakas...'_

~88

She half smiled at the memory, watching the stars twinkle. But as it progressed, her lips bent down. "It was suppose to of been an easy C ranked mission," She murmured. "No one could've guessed what horrors laid beyond the border..."

_Flashback_

_Kiyota stretched an arm over her head. "I'd say it's about time you squirts head off to bed." Pakura pouted. "But I'm not even tired!" She protested. She raised an eyebrow. 'She's gonna be some shinobi. I almost feel sorry for whoever marries her. Talk about scary...'_

_Hiroya snorted at the girl. "This is why no one wants to date you..." He muttered. Pakura shook a fist at him. "Ninja don't have time for all that lovey dovey crap!" She growled, resting her hands on her hips. "Besides, boys are rude and immature!"_

_"I take offence to that!" Saro called from his sleeping bag, hand raised. Pakura smiled sweetly. "But Saro-kun's an exception."_

_"Thank-"_

_"He's too soft."_

_"Hey!"_

_Hiroya snickered as he climbed in his sleeping bag. "From all that reading he does, it's a wonder his brain hasn't exploded."_

_"HEY!-!"_

_"Hiroya! Pakura! Saro's your teammate!" Kiyota snapped chucking a piece of firewood at them both. "Treat him with respect!"_

_Both rubbed her bruising foreheads. "Hai Kiyota-sensei." They muttered in sync, getting a smug look from the bookworm before burying himself back into his sleeping back. _

_"Now all of you go sleep, I'm taking the first watch."_

_"Hai!"_

_Settling against a tree, she began the first watch._

_Nothing happened in the first hour, or the one that followed. As the hours progressed, Kiyota began to let her mind wander. This was her first mission as a leader and was bound determine not to screw anything up. Their mission was a fairly simple C-rank. Scout and find the Dalioda; a special healing herb that was needed back at the hospital._

_And since team twelve's sensei was injured on his last mission, she was sent as a substitute. Pakura was strong, determined, and would make a fine fighter. Hiroya was a bit of a ladies' man, but he had a good knack for taijutsu and was quite the fighter. Saro on the other hand, she believed he would make a fantastic docter. He wasn't a good fighter, but his brains and knowledge made up for it. _

Crackle. Crackle.

_She jerked out her musing and sat up straight, straining her ears to hear. _

Crackle. Crackle.

_Drawing a kunai, she slowly stood. "Everyone wake up!" She hissed. "We have company!"_

_Everyone jumped up, as they did, a low chuckle came from the shadows. "They send us a couple of genins? How pathetic."_

_"Show yourself!" She shouted, scanning the darkness that surrounded them. A light flew her direction, catching the flying object, her eyes widened._

_Paper bomb!_

_Twirling it around, she tossed it back before it detonated._

_BOOM._

_"Good reflexes." Came a dark and sinister voice, not matching the one who spoke before. "A jounin at such an age is truly remarkable."_

_"You cowards!" She shouted, taking a defensive pose. "Show yourselves!"_

_Pakura copied her stance, as did Hiroya and Saro. _

_"Aw, how cute," A third voice mocked. "they look sooo scary!"_

_"Bastards!" Pakura roared, flipping whoever out there the finger. _

_"Woah! Fiesty little one ain't she?"_

_From the corner of her eyes, she saw three figures approaching. She quickly turned and watched as the shadows took detail._

_Three nin wearing Konoha headbands with jounin vests emerged, smirks plastered to each and everyone of their faces._

_The tallest of the three had long black hair and smoldering onyx eyes. He appeared to be the leader by his stance of authority. The second one had neck length brown hair and hazelnut eyes. There was a distinctive scar running from his temple to chin. The finale one, the shortest, had short spiky raven hair. His eyes were hidden by a pair of darkened glasses._

_She knew then they were in trouble._

_"Why are you in Rain Country?!" She demanded, keeping her attitude sharp and dangerous. Showing even the smallest amount of fear would be fatal._

_"Forgive our rudeness," The tallest said with a slight bow. "I am Nioto, and these are my comrades: Isamu," The short one snorted, "And Kouji." The brunette nodded in acknowledgement. "We are here on official Konoha business."_

_Kiyota narrowed her eyes, kunai still drawn. "And that would be?" The city of Rain had no alliance with Fire country, not since the great shinobi war. From the look of the group, they didn't seem too paniked, meaning their village wasn't in any sort of trouble. So the question pegged her: Why were they here? If the Hokage wished to make an alliance, he would've sent a message, asking permission for them to gather at the sumit._

_Nioto shrugged. "Simple really, we're here on behalf of a mission granted by a certain man." He paused, letting the words sink in before continuing. "Gather information."_

_Kiyota spat at him. "Well go on about your way! You won't get ANY information out of us!"_

_He pouted. "That's too bad."_

_Moments later, the once quiet clearing had become a battle zone. The team of genin took on Kouji while their sensei took on the other two nin. She did a round house kick on Isamu, sending him to the ground before falling on her hands and spinning around, blocking an incoming punch from Nioto. "You're pretty skilled for a girl of your age," He mused, grabbing hold of her leg and flinging her into a tree. "but your still no match for us."_

_"Pakura, Saro, Hiroya!" She barked, wiping the blood from her lip. "Get back!" Slamming her palm to the ground, a series of writting incircled her. "Summoning!" She screamed, following a loud boom._

_From amongst the smoke appeared two oversized lions. Both were identical, golden manes with crimson stripes shooting down thier spine. Their beady eyes glared at the three Fire nin._

_"Who, are they?" The first one growled, his tail swishing to and fro._

_"Konoha nin," Kiyota explained, slightly out of breath as she leaped on one. Her chakra reserves were low, this summoning took just about everything she had. "Kids, climb on Haruta." She ordered, "Haruta, take them as far as you can! Huruta and I got this!"_

~88

The kunoichi closed her eyes tight. "But they wouldn't let them go. Hiroya was the first..."

_~88_

_"Hiroya!" Pakura screeched, her eyes wide in horror as her teammate hit the ground. Kouji scoffed as he yanked the kento out of the genin's chest. "Isn't my fault he's so weak." _

_"YOU FUCKER!" Saro screamed, rushing him with a bawled fist. He stepped to one side, easily dodging him. He reared his elbow in his neck, sending him to the forest floor beside the body of Hiroya. _

_Kouji raised his kento, "Prepare to die!"_

_"SARO!" _

_Saro closed his eyes tight, awaiting the blade, but instead, someone jerked him up. Opening his eyes, he smiled weakly. "Kiyota..."_

_The jounin hauled him over her shoulder before dashing towards Pakura. "We've got to go, now!" She barked, "Haruto and Huruta won't be able to hold those other two nin for long!"_

_"B-But Hiroya's hurt!" Pakura cried. "We've got to help him!"_

_Kiyota shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, he's gone..."_

_Pakura buried her face in her hands. "Hiroya..."_

_"You can mourn later!" She snapped, yanking her over her shoulder. "We've got to go!"_

_The jounin sent Hiroya's body a mourniful stare before breaking off into a sprint. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you...' _

_She leaped tree to tree, praying to dear kami they'd come across a patrol or another group of ninja. She knew it was pitiful wishing, but what else could she wish for?_

_"Where do you think you're going?" Came a sneer, followed by darkness._

~88

"When I finally came around, the rest of my team and I had been tied up." Her voice cracked. "I pleaded with them to let them go, but they had nothing of it." They had brutually tortured them infront of her, hoping to get sercrets about the village out of her, but they failed.

She would have told them if it hadn't been for Pakura and Saro's cries not to tell them anything. It had been mere luck she escaped.

"I didn't remember much after I escaped, I wandered for days before stumbling upon the village gates." She murmured, slowly sitting up beside Deidara. "By the time I gained consciousness, they had managed to find the genin's bodies."

"So why did you run away?" Deidara asked, curiousity perking. She sighed, hugging her knees. "Of all people, it had to ME who had to tell the kids' parents that their children had been killed." Tears started to build and she shook her head violently. "And you know what they did? They blamed me! They started spreading rumors claiming that I abandoned their children!"

Kiyota buried her face in her knees. "No matter what I tried to do, everyone saw me as a coward that abandoned my team to save my own neck, but I didn't! I almost died protecting them and yet no one believed me!" She cried. "Every where I went, everyone whispered and glared at me. People refused to sell to me, no one even talked to me! It got so bad I locked myself in my apartment for days on end, wishing for this all too stop!" Even her own teammates believed the rumors! An involuntary shiver went up her spine as the harsh words of her most trusted crashed over her.

_"You murderer..."_

_I'm not..._

_"I can't believe you let them their to die!"_

_I tried...!_

_"Don't ever talk to me again Kiyota."_

_Why...?_

_"You're a disgrace to all Shinobi."_

_S-Sensei?_

She proceeded to cry even harder. "Its not my fault!"

Deidara wrapped an arm around her and brought her close, listening to the rushing water and cries that rang through the night sky. After a few minutes, he spoke. "And then Orochimaru came into the picture. He swooped in when you were at your weakest point and 'swept' you off your feet, hmm." He almost growled as the puzzle pieces started to fit.

Kiyota closed her eyes tight, a small smile washing over her. "He gave me a light to follow, something to hold on to. And for that, I owe him more than I can ever give." She murmured, placing a hand on her curse mark. "Out of thirty people, I was the only one to survive. A prized pawn was what he called me."

_"A 'prized' pawn?" She said hotly. "What's that suppose to mean?!"_

_The snake sannin chuckled, walking past her. "It means you're important to my plans little Kiyota, very special indeed."_

"Che, pathetic, hmm."

She snapped her head to him, glaring. "What?!"

His gaze was directed tp the stars glowing brightly above, not the deadly stare she was radiating off towards him. "To let a ninja fall down as low as join and willingly let that bastard bite you is a disgrace. You're only proving your peers right by running away, yeah."

She shoved him away, standing up. "Coming from the monster who blew up his _entire_ village; Killing over dozens and injuring hundreds." She snarled, wishing to be tied up to anyone other than him. "I don't need some low-life criminal scolding _me_ because of _my_ decisions!"

And he did the most strangest of things.

He smiled.

An empty, lifeless smile.

Kiyota took a startled step back, his hand rising as she did so.

The boy infront of her look...dead.

Bright blue eyes turned weary as his shoulders suddenly sagged. He seemed more done it; as if he had seen too much, suffered too much in his short life. The immediate change had been quick. The boy infront of her looked nothing like the kid from just moments ago.

It frightened her.

"I know; a low life such as myself shouldn't be telling you what to do." His voice was flat with little to no emotion intwined. "But as a familiar, you should hear me out."

Kiyota knitted her brows together. "What do you mean...?"

Deidara glanced up at the night sky. How beautiful it was up there. He waited for Kiyota to take a seat before finally speaking. "Back when I was an apprentice to the third Tsuchikage," He began, "I had recently lost both my parents. As you may know, I possess the Explosion Release. The Tsuchikage offered to help me control it. Since the kekkai genkai was so heavily infused with my emotions, the slightest spike, blew everything around me."

_Deidara panted as he wobbled down the street, swaying side to side. Four whole weeks with little to nothing to eat was finally taking its toll on the child. The world around him switched between clear to blurr. Everyone around the boy paid no concern as they went about their business. After all, he was just another worthless orphan right?_

_Just another waste of space._

_Tears started to build in his eyes as his stomach twisted in pain. And yet, he refused to let any fall._

_He had come to terms a long time ago that crying didn't solve anything. No one would help if he were to cry, they'd simply stare before going on about their ways. _

_The only mode of modivation he had was one and one thing only._

_Kiku-chan._

_She was still waiting at their shack for him, waiting to eat. Shame washed over him like a storm at the thought of coming back empty handed. He was suppose to have gotten some food for them today, but the empty hands proved they would go hungry tonight; again._

_Suddenly, he knocked into something, falling back on his rear, he slowly raised his head. Standing infront of him looked to be an old geezer. Squinting his eyes, they widened._

_'T-the Tsh-Tshuchikage!' That's when he noticed the entire street had been cleared. Two men in masks stood beside the kage, forbidding him to see any type of facial emotion._

_He had been too far into his daze to step aside and let the kage walk by!_

_He expected an angry sneer or smack across the head for his insolence, but surprisingly, the man held out a hand. "Are you okay little one?"_

"He took me to his house, gave me food, treated me like I was actually worth him time, yeah. It wasn't long before I found myself there again, and again, and again. It wasn't until he found out my bloodline trait he offered me training."

_"Ne, brat."_

_Ten year old Deidara perked the name, then glared. "Old man, what?"_

_"Have you ever thought of becoming a ninja?"_

_The blonde frowned. "No." He said bluntly. His father had been a ninja and look was happened to him, he turned into a monster. The thought of THAT ever happening to him, sent a shiver up his spine. 'I will _never_ become like _him_.' He vowed inwardly._

_Onoki sighed. "Then how about I teach you some moves that'll help protect you?" He offered tentively. Deidara eyed him suspiciously. "No funny business, hmm?"_

_"None."_

_"...Fine."_

"And after awhile of learning, I eventually became his apprentice. Everyday after training, I left and went back to Kiku and taught her was I was taught. She had miraculously gotten hired by some old granny to help her around the house, un. Everything seemed to finally be coming into place." He shook his head. "And then I wanted to become a full fledged ninja." It had to have been one of his worst decisions in his entire life. "Kiku-chan went and bought a small shack on the outskirts of town and lived there while I went to complete my training. But being Tsuchikage's pupil brought raw jealousy among his other students. I picked up on things quicker then anyone else and was hailed as a genius for my gifted fighting abilities. At first the elder students had no problem, but over time, they grew hostile. Having some brat twice as young as you and just as powerful pissed many of 'em off. Which led to the constant bullying and beatings."

_"Look who it is, Dei-chan~!" One of the young adults sneered at him as he strolled past, a heavy book in his arms. "Don't call me Dei-chan!" He snapped, stomping past the group of nin._

_He yelped as they grabbed his hair._

_"Little brat!"_

_"Oh Dei-chan~"_

_He froze in fear, oh no..._

_A pair of arms wrapped around him. Dropping down low, Deidara twirled around with his leg extended, effectively tripping the older male student. Collecting his fallen things, he bolted away; tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. _

"Oh yeah, I was quite the popular one with the older students..." He sighed, closing his visible eye shut before reopening it. "The only reason I put up with all their shit including Onoki-sensei's was because I needed the training. Soon I outranked even the highest of jounin in my village, being the only one in my 'class' to have a friendly sparr with the sensei and not come out too badly bruised and or injured." As he spoke. Kiyota found herself slowly scooting towards him, intranced in his sad story. "It was only natural they all started to fear me, I blazed through every mission whether solo or B-ranked. And that led to Onoki's decision to have me killed, yeah. I was getting far too powerful and he, among other council members, feared me. Luckily for me, I accidently found out, leading to my 'meltdown' and the destruction of half my village."

He smiled at the memory of fire and screams of pain as he slit another one of his bullies' throat. Ah, sweet justice had been served ever so nicely. "So in a way, I am familiar to what you've gone through, just in a more severe type of way, hmm. Only difference I didn't have much of a choice of what I wanted to do. Either stay and be killed, or leave and become a rogue. But to willingly join sides with one such as Orochimaru is...disappointing."

"Why do you hate him?"

He cocked a brow. "Huh?"

Kiyota clenched her fists, trying to keep the rage from consuming her. "What has he ever done to you?! I know he was once in the Akatsuki, but that had to be loooong before you joined, so what's the big freakin' deal?!"

"Well he kidnapped me and experimented on me for nearly two months," He said deadpinned, watching her facial expression chance drastically. "I do believe that gives me every right to hate him thank you." He finished with a dry snort. "You may only know him as a kind and powerful person, but beneath the hidden is a monster. I guarantee if you have a kekkei genkai, he _will_ use you for experimenting." He was surprised at himself on being able to say all this so confidently. _'What happen to the shaky me?' _He wondered silently.

"Then what do you propose I do?" She grumbled, leaning against him, knees brought to her chest. "I already left my village, abandoned my position as a nin, don't tell me I'll be welcomed back with smiles and pats on the back?"

"If life was like that, then there'd be no ninja, yeah." He muttered darkly.

"Yeah...hey Pretty Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any chance I could join your organization?"

He jerked in surprise. W-What?! "Why in Kami would you want to do a thing like that?!"

"Well sorry I don't want to be in a village where everyone glares and calls me a traitor!" She exclaimed hotly. "I think you can easily break off the mission the god of Amegakure gave you and sign me up."

_'Cribes, she doesn't even know her 'god' IS the leader of the Akatsuki.' _He thought shaking hs head. "Its more complicated."

"What? How?!" She demanded. HE was a rogue like she, there couldn't be any problem with her getting into the Akatsuki!

"You need to be at least an S-ranked criminal before you can be even legible to join." Came a voice behind them back, who made both jump.

"Damnit Danna warn a guy." He grumbled, clutching his beating heart.

Sasori crossed his arms. "You two have been gone for nearly three hours, warn _me_ before you two go off cuddling near a waterfall."

Kiyota quickly pushed Deidara away. "W-We weren't cuddling!" She snapped. Deidara rubbed his cheek where she had literly punched him away. "We fell off the waterfall, sorry for not having enough energy to climb up the damn thing and stagger back to camp, hmm." He grouched.

The puppet sighed. "I don't even want to know, but it's nearly sunrise, you've got about an hour to get back to camp before Kiku wakes and reeks habit."

"Gah." The blonde scoffed, falling back. "Then I'm going to sleep, un."

"What about me?!" The kunoichi demanded, glaring at the rope that bounded them together. "I'm not about to sleep on mud!"

"You dragged me out to use the bathroom while I was having a good dream," He said with eyes closed. "so suck it up and go to sleep, hmm."

"!-!" She shook a fist at him. "First off that little waterfall crap was ALL your fault! You and your perverted words of horror!"

Sasori gave him a funny look, but it went unnoticed as his eyes remained closed. "Yes, but I saved your good-for-nothing-shinobi-who-can't-swim ass. It levels things out, hmm."

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"You had no problem laying in the mud when I hauled your sorry ass up." He pointed out, setting an arm over his eyes. "So go to sleep."

"We only have an hour baka!"

"An hour is more than enough time than I need to gain some energy, yeah."

"Get up or I'll drag your ass!"

"..."

A small snore came as a reply, making a her vein buldge out. Rolling up the sleeves to her shirt, she prepared to give him the ultimate smackdown. Sasori grabbed her arm and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Like hell I!-"

"Kiyota..."

The kunoichi huffed, sitting down. "Fine! I just don't want to hear his demonic sibling of a sister go off on me." She grumbled.

"Too late." The puppet mused, taking a few steps back. "Here she comes." Kiyota's jaw tightened as she twisted her head, watching as a blonde came stomping their way. It looked like Deidara's little nap was over.

He watched, arms crossed, as the seen played out infront of him. Kiku was calling Kiyota a succubus, Kiyota was calling Kiku a psychopath, and Deidara was trying to go back to sleep. He wasn't do too well with the amount of noise the two females were putting off. It would be soon before Tobi woke if he hadn't already.

_"I know; a low life such as myself shouldn't be telling you what to do." Deidara's voice was flat with little to no emotion intwined. "But as a familiar, you should hear me out."_

His grip tightened. _'Was that Deidara's true face?' _He wondered silently, having been there for the entire conversation. There had only been one time he'd seen that look; and that was right before Orochimaru took him.

That empty, haunting smile.

It irked him how Deidara had been able to tell someone he barely knew his life history. _"But as a familiar, you should hear me out."_

A familiar.

Kiyota's life was luxury compared to those of the Akatsuki.

Many had dark secrets that no one should ever come to know about. Secrets...like Deidara's. _'I wonder if that makes us who we are.' _He mused._ 'Children raised on the wrong side of life, desperately trying to find a purpose.'_

**Late update, sorry. School's giving me a crap load of homework and packets for the upcoming High School Exams. Also I joined an after school practice, so I've been extremely busy and tired. XP **


	57. Collision

**Updates are coming in later and later and I apoligize. The creativity for Kiyota literly collapsed on me and I've been having issues writing chapters for her. Hopefully after they finish the mission, I can get back on track. For some reason, I just can't stick with fillers XP**

_Behind Blue Eyes_

Kiyota drew a quivering breath as they walked down the streets of Amegakure. The villagers who were out, sent her looks of digust and cursed her out in a low voice. "Remind me why the hell I'm here?!" She hissed to Deidara, who seemed oblivious to the reproachful stares.

"Because it isn't too late to fix what has been done, hmm."

She huffed, crossing her arms in a childish-like manner. "I still don't see how walking down the street like a criminal is gonna solve anything."

Behind them, Sasori scoffed. "It's the fastest way there, unless you want to take every alley to the tower, I suggest you quit your whinning."

"At least I'm not physically challenged, _shorty_." She muttered, feeling a bit better to have her mind distracted from the villagers. _'Not like it could get any worse.' _She thought bitterly.

Sadly for her, it was going to.

-:-

Above the raining city, on the highest tower, sat the god of Amegakure. He watched with little interest as the villagers began to slowly crowd around the five. The voices were to far down to make them out, but he knew judging by the crowd it wasn't pleasant.

He was about to intervene when surprisingly, one of the blondes hopped on what it looked to be a box or crate and shouted for them all to quote of quote: 'Shut your fuckings traps!'

_'Hmm, that has got to be Deidara.' _He mused, interest starting to rise. _'Lets see what he does.' _

-:-

"Shut your fucking mouths!" His voice boomed across the crowd, causing the caterwauling to cease to silence.

"So on a show of hands, who here has lost a loved one in battle, un?" More than half the crowd raised their hand. His went up as well. "So about everyone of here hmm? Who here has lost someone that didn't die in battle?" The rest of the crowd raised their hand.

"So we've all lost someone?"

They nodded.

"And if three genin die, it's suddenly the end of the world, yeah?" He plugged his ears as clamour came from the crowd. _'Cribs they're loud.'_

"She killed my baby!" A woman shrieked, pointing a finger towards Kiyota, who flinched.

"She let my Pakura be tortured!"

"That bitch should be excecuted!"

"She-!"

"Shinobi will always be surrounded by death!" His angry voice rang out to the crowd below, causing slience. "Some deaths are harder to deal with than others, but if one cannot accept this, than there is no future waiting for them, hmm!" His smoldering eyes narrowed. "Blaming your fellow shinobi for the deaths of loved ones is vile, but to openly accuse and treat them like is dirt makes you _scum_. We are all connected by the bonds we share with one another. How can we betray the trust that we ninja's have for something as this?"

He motioned for Kiyota to take a step forward. "Kiyota has done nothing to have been treated the way she has." Before the protests began, he spoke once more. "She is an excellent kunoichi and I believe she has the qualities to someday lead; Whether it will be her own Genin squad or Anbu team. She is not to blame for the deaths of the three brave genin that died during their mission. As many of you may have already known, ninja from the land of fire attacked them. The team of Fire nin consisted of three jounin. Kiyota had just been made a jounin barely a month before then. How could one expect three possibly seasoned jounin to be taken down by a newly made jounin and three genin, yeah?"

Mutters began to sweep through the crowd as the bit of information was broke into attention. Sasori watched the scene with his arms crossed, and a smile playing on his lips. Beside him, Kiku's eyes had widened. She had never thought her brother as the leader-type. There were times while they ran from their drunken father Deidara had devised plans and tactics to escape him.

But this...

Deidara scanned the seemingly increasing crowd of people. His face remained passive despite the inner smirk growing within. Having decided that he had given them enough time for this to sink in, he started once more.

"That fact of the matter that one of the four even survived was a miracle. In most situations, the possibilities of escaping would be low. Now Kiyota swore that she did everything to save the genin in her command-"

"How do you know she's not lying like the coward she is!" Came an accusing jeer from the crowd, most likely one of the genin's parents. Taking a closer look, he was almost surprised that it was one of her teammates. Whispers immediatly followed, but the blonde raised an eyebrow, as if he didn't understand the accusation.

"Out of all the time everyone has known Kiyota, has she ever ran away? Leaving her comrades to die in battle? Because out of the little time I spent with her, she didn't look or act the type, hmm." He sharpened his glare. "And if it had been you and me in that exact situation, I honestly would've left you there to die or killed you myself. Turing against you teammate because of rumors shows that your loyalty towards others are easily currupted. And I _know_ nobody wants a ninja like _that_." Haruma went red in sheer anger as a few snickers rippled across the crowd. "Aw dude, he burned you Haruma!"

Not wanting to be out done, he shouted. "She ran away from the village didn't she?!"

The challanged was answered not by Deidara, but by Kiyota. "I wouldn't have ran away if everyone hadn't been treating me like a piece of shit!" She roared. "I couldn't walk down the street without having someone glare or curse me out! My own Sensei believed I had left those genin to die!"

He tilted his head back to the nin. "There you have it, couldn't have said it better myself, un." Haruma clenched his fists and glared venomously at the blonde.

Deidara stared at him questionably. "Now are you going to shut your damn mouth and let me speak?" That final jab pushed the Ame ninja over the edge. He yanked out a kunai and rushed him. He stepped to one side, extending an arm in the process

Haruma's chest slammed against the arm and he flipped, landing face first on to the concrete ground. Before he had time to attack once more, a dark voice made him freeze.

**"Attack him again and you'll regret it." **Several gasps were heard as the god of Amegakure stalked their way, Haruma's to be more specific.

Deidara glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Finally, what took you so long?" Hopping off the crate, he jogged over to Sasori and Kiku. "So this is where we take our leave, ne?"

Pein strided past him, ignoring him entirely.

A tick mark buldged on his temple and he crossed his arms in a snort. "A simple _yes_ wouldn't kill you once in a while, hmm." He muttered in a whisper, just loud enough for his teams to hear.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "If you want to leave so badly, wait for us at the gates." giving him a two fingered salute, he marched off, Kiku following eagerly behind.

"I didn't know you could do speeches, cho!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually about half of that I ripped off of some book."

She sighed, shaking her head. "Leave it to Nii-san to plagiarize someone's work...should've known he couldn't do something as cool as that."

"And what's that suppose to mean, hmm?" He asked with a slight narrow of his eye.

"Oh nothing, just forgot my elder brother was lame~"

"You little-!"

Thirty minutes later

"Cribs what took you guys so long?" Kiku demanded, the moment Sasori, Tobi, and Pein (Weirdly) showed up.

"Tobi got lost during the speech..." The masked man said sadly. "And Mr. Leader and Sasori had to find me..."

"Actually I never even noticed you were gone." Sasori muttered, trudging past a shocked Tobi. "And neither was Leader-sama, we just _happened _to bump into you."

"Wah! Sasori's so mean!"

"Next time don't get lost like a child in a grocery store!" He snapped.

"So what's for dinner?" Deidara asked, as they all headed out, his arms tossed behind his head, giving him the look of a certain whiskered jinchuuriki. "I'm about starved, hmm!"

They had barely entered the forest when a loud "WAAAAIT!" shouted from behind.

Running towards them was Kiyota. She skidded to a halt, her hands on her knees, panting. "I...didn't get the...chance to...thank you..." She managed between gasps. "Without you, I wouldn't have been...able to...get my name cleared."

"You sure got that right." He teased, earning a heated glare.

"Shut it Pretty boy."

Pein quirked an eyebrow. "_Pretty boy_?"

The kunoichi finally noticed him, her eyes grew large as she turned and quickly bowed. "Th-thank you for letting me re-join the ranks of Amegakure once more!" She literly shouted, head still bowed. "And for not giving up on me!"

"Good." Was his only response.

She raised her head, before turning back toa smirking Deidara.

"Hmm, gonna bow to me too?"

"Never in your life!"

His smirked grew at the declaration. "Oh really?" Beside him Kiku groaned, knowing he was fixing to light fire to the gasoline. "Please can we get these thank yous and goodbyes out of the way before I turn into a prune?!"

"Too late for that." Her brother laughed, dodging a fist.

Kiyota cleared her throat, getting the older blonde's attention. "I just wanted to thank you for everything, and..." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm always here." Sticking her forefinger up, she disappeared in a swirl of wind, leaving a blank faced Deidara, a smirking Sasori, gawking Kiku, and a giggling Tobi.

Meanwhile Pein's eyebrow furthermore rose to the hairline. "I didn't know you two were romantically involved."

The blonde shook his head slowly, a small tinge of pink covering his cheeks. "Neither did I..."

Beside him, Kiku was fuming. "If I ever see that damned fox again I'm gonna knock her block off, cho!" To empathise this her threat, she shook her fists.

"Is Senpai and pretty lady gonna get married?!" Tobi squealed, increasing the red on both Deidara's _and _Kiku's face.

"Shut it Tobi, hmm!"

"Like hell he will, cho!"

While the trio screamed it out, Sasori and Pein were making their way back to base, not wanting to deal with the explosions that were sure to follow.

-A few hours later-

Darkness had fallen upon the raining city by the time the Akatsuki had made it back to base. Everyone had retreated to their homes for the night and were peacefully sleeping, oblivious to the lone figure leaping on the rooftops above.

The person leaped over the gate in a single jump and bolted through the dimly lit forest. The lone shadow came to a halt and stood in a small clearing, waiting.

"Your late..." Came a hiss among the darkness of the trees as a figure emerged from its shadows. The cloaked person bowed to one knee. "Forgive me, it was harder than I had anticipated...Orochimaru-sama..."

"Your excuses do not appeal to me," The man hissed, his slitted eyes narrowing. "do you have the information?"

The person lifted their head, their face covered by the hood. "Information reguarding test subject #77? Hai. Last contact was several hours ago, he was accompanied by Sasori of the red sand, the god of Amegakure, and his sister Kiku."

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Go on."

"He seems physically fit, but there are a few mental disorders that can be used to your advantage. Though I failed to see his true abilities, I believe he may prove to be a hassle retrieving him sir. His taijutsu is powerful, but his ninjutsu is something to watch for; He has improved greatly since the last time. But he still has one major flaw."

"And that is?"

The figure smirked. "The Akatsuki."

"Very good," The snake nin praised, gesturing for his grunt to stand. "You have proven yourself to be far more valuable then I had believed. I'm quite surprised you'd return even after being pardoned for abandoning you village, ne?"

The figure flipped their hood, revealing a pair of smoldering green eyes and violet hair. She scoffed, crossing her arms. "My village can burn to the ground for all I care. They betrayed me, so I betrayed _them_. Not even the 'god' could convince me to go back into the ranks."

"Ku ku ku, is that so?"

Kiyota snorted. "And if they couldn't convince me, than there's no way some girlie blonde could. I still don't see what's so special about him anyways. He may be more powerful than most, but from what I saw, he's worthless."

"But he is the only living heir to the Okamoto clan, save for his sister." She quirked an eyebrow. "And the explosion release is strongest inside him. He has more control than his sister and due to him being a male, it's much easier to dublicate the genes inside him."

"Che, if so say so." She muttered, flipping the hood. "I must go before my cover gets blown. When will the mission begin so I can prepare?"

Orochimaru licked his lips once more. "In two weeks. By than my force should be strong enough to invade."

"Farwell." Taking a bow, she vanished.

Leaping back over the gate, the kunoichi pressed her back against the wall and slowly slid down. "I'm so sorry Deidara..." She whispered, covering her face in shame.

**TBC...**


	58. It begins

_Behind Blue Eyes_

**-One week later-**

Deidara sighed as he stared up at the ceiling fan; Watching as it spun in repeated motions. Darkness had fallen upon the room and not a soul for miles was awake.

He just laid there on his bed, watching the fan spine, listening to the soft snores from his associates. He sent more chakra to his ears, increasing the range to his hearing, stretching out to the outer layers of the boundries that surrounded the base.

Months of practicing were finally paying off. He could locate the position of every Akatsuki member, the restless creatures wandering about, and the gentle rustle of the leaves when the wind blowed.

Every night since his battle with his otherself, he had stayed awake until late, listening, waiting.

He knew one night his time would come.

And he counted every second of every minute waiting.

Focusing more of his chakra, his senses stretched out of the many miles that surrounded the base. Past the barrier and into the pouring forest.

The rain hummed a soothing melody to him, easing his mind and shaking body. Stretching his arms over his head, his hands snaked under the icy pillow. He took a deep breath.

Soon.

"Brat?"

All concentration ceased and he tilted his head over.

Across the darkened room was a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at him. "Hmm?" He murmured drowsily, ignoring the bangs that fell across his face.

"It's two in the morning, why are you still up?" Sasori grouched, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. The blonde paused for a moment. "Can't."

He snorted lightly. "Next time you and Kiku-chan sparr, I'm joining in. Every night your up 'till past three. If your not draining your energy during the day, your most certainly doing it with all the meditiating." The puppet rolled over, his face meeting the wall. "At least try to get some sleep because I don't want to catch heat from Konan when you pass out on the floor."

Deidara laughed softly. "I'll try." He promised, tossing the blanket over his face. Closing his eyes, he breathed in a silent sigh.

After a few minutes of silent, gentle snores arose from the bed across from his. Sending more chakra out, he decided to do one more check of the base's surroundings before going to sleep. He threw the covers off of him and swung his legs out onto the freezing floor.

_'It begins!'_

Careful not to wake his partner, he snatched his green robes and threw them on. Clipping four bags of clay to his belt, he slipped on his sandals and opened the window leading out. Closing it behind him, he crossed his forefingers and whispered the technique.

_"Shadow clone."_

-Outside the base-

_"This is team Beaker, we are in need of back-up! I repeat! We neep help!"_

_"Team Alta is requesting backup, there are a hundred-ZZZZZZZZZ"_

_"GYAAAH!"_

Orochimaru ripped the connecter out of his ear and sighed. "I give them one simple task and they mess it all up." He said, shaking his head. "Now I wonder which Akatsuki member is attacking my pawns...?"

Beside him, Kabuto pushed his glasses closer to his face. "Considering the amount of reports that are coming in, I'd say Sasori. His favorite technique _is _the red secret performance of Hundred puppets. No other member of the Akatsuki could take down several teams at the same time unless it was the leader, but he'd come straight to the source: Us."

"Ku ku ku, I see you've done your research Kabuto." He mused, placing the comunicater back on. "Anyone still alive?"

The prolonged silence answered his question.

"Oh dear, guess they're all dead." He said nonchallant. "Lets keep moving."

Before any of them could take as much as a step, a kunai came whizzing past Orochimaru. He followed it, seeing paper attatched.

It hit the ground and exploded.

He skidded across the soggy ground, arms crossed in an X. Looking around to where the exploding tag had come from, a low sigh came from the trees.

Standing on one of the visible branches was Itachi Uchiha himself. His once onyx eyes were scorched red.

"My my, this is quite a surprised." The snake chuckled, hiding the small fear coiling inside him. "Here I was expecting Sasori."

"Orochimaru," His voice was flat as he spoke, though slight anger could be heard vibrating off every word. "It best be wise if you leave now, reinforcements are heading this way at this very moment."

A few paces away, Kabuto was cleaning the smoke that had found itself onto his glasses_. 'So this is the infamous Uchiha, Itachi.' _He thought, focusing soley on his glasses. He knew if he looked just once into those eyes, he'd be caught in a leathal genjutsu. Itachi was renowned all around not only for being a genius, but for his deadly illusions.

"Ku ku ku, sorry to disappoint Itachi-_chan_, but I need to...retrieve...my lost pet." He smirk grew as anger flashed through the Uchiha's eyes. He knew he hit a nerve.

"Aw, so the murderous Uchiha, whom is responsible for killing his entire clan, has got a soft spot for a little blonde. How sweet." He cooed, watching in sheer fasination as the rage in his eyes grew.

"Itachi..." A blue hand appeared on the Weasel's shoulder, followed by a silhouette of a rather large man. "Don't let him rile you up."

"Kisame is that you? What a reunion we're having." He mused, the fear in his gut slowly growing. He knew very well he was no match for the Uchiha AND his partner. But he dared not let it show. "Are there any others out there?" He called, "Might as well show yourselves, ku ku ku."

His musings were cut short as several figures emerged from the trees around.

His eyes widened slightly as Konan could be seen, leaning against one of the trees, the immortal duo a few branches up. "Orochimaru," Her tone was cold and full of spite. "you have two options right now: Either take the rest of your forces that still happen to be alive, or be killed."

"I say we kill this fucker right now!" Hidan shouted, jabbing an assuming finger at the sanin. "Jashin always welcomes scumbags to hell!"

Kabuto pushed his glasses to his face. "Let's not be too hasty here, we're simply here too-"

"You're annoying." Kakuzu growled, sending shivers up his spine. "I'd advise you shut your mouth before I stitch it shut _myself_."

And he knew he wasn't a threat, it was a vow.

All tension ceased to a halt as a large explosion errupted several miles away.

"Seems Deidara's having a blast." Konan smirked.

"Ku ku ku, here I thought you'd hide him somewhere." Orochimaru said, trying hard to keep his cool. Beside him, Kabuto gave him a slight nod, before disappearing in a poof.

"Oi! That fuckers getting away!" Hidan shouted, ready to give in to chase, but Konan's raised hand stopped him. "Deidara can handle himself, besides, he'd be angry if he didn't get to go head to head with at least _one_ of his tormentors."

The immortal snorted, crossing his arms, obviously not believing her.

"Besides," She added with a wicked smirk. "Sasori's with him."

Turning her attention back towards Orochimaru, she took a step closer. "Now let us _discuss_ a few things until the rest of the party comes back, ne?"

**-:-**

Deidara laughed as he cut through the crowd of thugs, a kunai in each hand, slitting whoever he could reach.

Leaping into a nearby tree, he watched, almost fascinated as blonde streaks shot through the enemies. His shadow clones were doing, a _fabulous_ job with these low life scum.

They didn't even deserve to become part of his art.

Taking a seat, he watched, waiting for his 'guest of honor' to appear. That blast he made was sure to have made Orochimaru send one of his top men; Kabuto was who he had his heart set on coming.

He sighed, propping out an elbow, watching as the blonde grew and other colors faded to red. "Hmm, guess I should prepare, ne?" He mused, jumping off. "Alright, all of you who are still here, hide yourselves among the trees and wait for the Akatsuki. Chances are the fights that are about to be taken place will wake them up if the small explosion hadn't, hmm."

All blondes gave him a two fingered salute before marching off back towards the Akatsuki base. Holding two fingers up, he sent out a wave of chakra out. Sure enough, he sensed someone's approach.

Turning around, he smiled oh so friendly. "Hello there Kabuto, long time no see, hmm?"

**-:-**

Kiku-chan woke to several explosions rippling a few miles out. Bolting out of her bed, she glanced around wildly, wondering just what was going on.

Konan was sleeping soundly in her bed, oblivious to the explosions that could be heard. Only she seemed to hear them.

This was because her hearing was more keen and sensitive to things than the normal ninja. Whatever was going on, it didn't sound good. Jumping out of bed, she raced out into the hall, heading to Deidara's room. _'Please be there!' _She begged, rounding the corner, only to run into somebody.

The sight of blonde made her sigh in relief. "Whew..."

"Kiku?" Nii-san sounded relieved as well. "I thought you were making those explosions, hmm." She shook her head, standing up. "I thought they were coming from you." Patting the dirt off her shirt, she glanced up. "Should we wake Pein?" She asked worriedly.

Deidara tapped his chin. "Hmm...wake the grumpy bear, or see what's going on in the forest...I'd rather _not_ deal with him."

"B-but Nii-san!" She spluttered in disbelief. "This could an invasion, cho!" Orochimaru could be coming here as they all slept! Racing past him, she head down the hall, towards Leader-sama's bedroom.

Suddenly a swift chop was delivered on her neck, knocking her out in an instant. 'Deidara' sighed as he caught his sister. "Sorry Imouto." He whispered, carrying her bridal style down the stairs. "But this is _my_ mission and I won't let any of you get hurt of what I'm planning to do." The clone gently set her down on the couch. "Just remember that your Nii-san loves you very much." And with that, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

**-:-**

Deidara's eyes flickered as memories of his clone filled his mind. He paused momentarily, catching an incoming fist from his opponent. "Ah." Seeing how Kiku wasn't going to get in his way, he chucked the silverette into the trees, sending a sparrow after him.

"Katsu!" He shouted, watching in satisfaction as Kabuto hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Walking up to him, arms crossed, he smirked. "Deidara: 1, Kabuto: 0."

Pulling a kunai out, he went to finish the job.

A piece of paper whized past him. _'Bomb!' _He leaped out of range, surprised for it to only be a slip of paper. He quickly scanned the perimeter, wondering who on earth...

All thoughts came to a halt as he found the trickster.

"K-Kiyo-chan?!"

On one of the branches of the trees, stood an arm crossed kunoichi. Her eyebrow raised. "Well this is awkward."

**I know, LATE update sorry DX**


	59. Confliction

_"Sorry dude, tryin' to escape some stalkers." The girl stretched an arm over head. "They've been at it aaaaall morning and it's really getting troublesome."_

_"Don't be a pansy, get into the dress like a real man!"_

_"Don't get you knickers in a twist Pretty boy."_

_"Thank you Deidara..."_

Deidara could only stand there, his eyes wide. "K-Kiyo-chan?"

The violet haired kunoichi shrugged, arms crossed. "Alive and well."

What was she doing here? Was she suppose to be back at Amegakure, getting her life back in order?

Why...?

His visible eye narrowed. "_Orochimaru_." He hissed, clenching his fists. Kiyota clapped her hands, almost proudly. "Congradulations Pretty boy, it only took you like, five minutes to figure it out." She sneered, throwing a paper bomb at him.

He leaped out of the way, catching in the incoming punch. Grabbing her arm, he twisted around and chucked her into one of the nearby trees.She turned and rammed her feet to the tree, giving her momentum as she flung back towards him.

He disappeared in a flash, and gave her a vicious roundhouse kick.

"What the hell are you doing with that creep, hmm?!" He demanded.

Kiyota coughed, spitting out a tooth. "None of your business." Smoke engulfed the forest and several kunai imbedded themselves into his flesh, making him explode instantly.

"Where are you?!" The female screamed within the smoke.

Up in the trees, his back pressed against the trunk, sat a gasping Deidara. His fight with Kabuto earlier was finally starting to catch up with him. The little bastard had managed to tear a few or his muscles and with all the clones he had earlier...

He needed to ended this quickly and head towards his prize.

But...

He glanced over the tree, watching through the fading smoke as a figure stomped around angrily, throwing a couple of kunai occasionally. He felt something crack inside him as he watched. Could this have been the kunoichi from just one week ago? Had she truly killed those genins under that bastard snake's command?

A flurry of questions were coming in with no answers. He gripped his side, watching as Kiyota battled yet another clone. _'I'll just wait here and catch my breath.' _Hopefully by the time he caught his breath and repaired his injuries, Kiyota would have already told his clone just what the hell she was doing there.

He already had several clones henged into nearby plants and logs, waiting for the one fighting to explode and take its place. It was a method he had come up with since Kiku had been wanting to sparr with him none stop for the last week. It gave him time to himself, AND gave her something to do.

He pulled out a rejuvenation pellet and popped it in his mouth. A rejuvenation pellet restored all chakra reserves and healed internal injuries. A very useful pill, but had foul effects. If he took more than three within twenty-four hours, his insides would deteriorate. He hadn't read much on _what_ would happen exactly, but it couldn't be too good.

Feeling his strength return, along with several more memories, he leaped down. Landing just inches from Kiyota's face, she fell back on her rear. Her breaths were coming out in short gasps and sweat dribbled down the side of her face.

"H-how..."

It was clear that she was exhausted. The battle with his clones had clearly worn her to the bone. Her eyes flickered, and her scowl hardened. "How do you know the Shadow Clone?" She snarled, holding her bloodied arm.

He shrugged, "Being a criminal has it's perks," He narrowed his eyes. "and while we're on the subject, why are you with that snake."

Kiyota spat at him and lunged.

He simply stepped to one side, tripping her in the process. "Geez, all I did was ask you something Kiyo-chan, hmm." She was strong, but not smart like Kabuto.

"Piss off!" She roared, running to attack again.

Unlike the young medic, she was more hot-tempered. He dodged her attacks with ease, giving her a chance to calm down...it that was possible.

"W-why do you even...care?!" She screamed, being kicked back down to the mud once again. Deidara stood over her, sadness filling his eye. "Because...it's not too late for you..."

She crackled, "Well it's too late for that damned village!" They persecuted her and drove her away! and suddenly they open her back with opened arms like nothing had ever happened?! "They will suffer what I did!"

Anger rushed through him and he sent her flying. "How can you be so stupid, hmm?" He snarled, catching her before she fell and slamming her into the ground. "They welcomed you back! How can you throw away something so precious for Orochimaru?!"

She spat out blood. "I don't care! You shouldn't be lecturing ME about MY choices! You joined the Akatsuki and I joined Orochimaru! Now shut up and fight me!" She threw her fist at him, which he caught with ease and fluidly stepped forward, giving her a rough roundhouse to the face, sending her up in the air.

He vanished, appearing up in the air with him, slamming his fists down, the kunoichi was sent hurtling into the ground, creating a rather sizable crater.

Deidara glared down at her, pure anger and disgust clouding over his usual bright eye. "You think I wanted to become a criminal?" He snarled, jumping down to attack. "You actually believe that I'd join the fucking Akatsuki when I had a younger sister waiting for me?!" They exchanged blows, but Kiyota was no match for his blinded rage and found herself on defense, barely managing to block. "You think I wanted the only man I ever respected to try and assassinate me?! Hmm?!" He grabbed her collar and thrusted her face into his. "You think I wanted my father to beat my mother and molest me and my sister?!" He finally shouted, "NO! Unlike YOU, I never had a choice! I couldn't grow up a happy child like you with a loving family and kind friends!" He let go, letting her fall to the ground. "Everyone thinks us criminals are nothing but sadistic killers! But if any of you catch a glimpse of our pasts, then you'd understand! But you don't!"

Kiyota gripped her throat, heaving in the air as it rushed into her lungs, barely hearing him as he continued. "And I don't care that we are called weak because we choose the 'easy' path! We chose the darkness because no one came to our hour of need! Where we were raised had no sunlight unlike _you_. Everytime I hear a pathetic ninja whine about their so-called_ horrible _past, it makes me want to gag!" He finished his speech with a snarl.

She glanced up, awaiting for the finishing blow.

But none came.

Deidara just stood there, his face covered by shadows. "And I wouldn't change my life for nothing." It was when the shadow lifted she realized in shocking horror that he was crying. "I have a family who accepts me for who I am, and I will _not_ back down and let them fight my battles for me. I will murder that snake by my hands and my hands only." He growled, his voice more venomous than ever before, sending tremors down her spine. "And if I have to _kill_ you to achieve that, then I will not hesitate."

He drew a kunai and brought it down to her neck.

Before he could make the clean cut, she spoke. "I'm sorry..." She murmured, closing her eyes. _'For everything...'_

Then everything went black.

...

Deidara grunted as he dragged the kunoichi under the protection of one of the nearby trees. "Kami you're heavy, hmm." He grunted, setting her against the thick bark. Straightening his back, he wagged a finger at her. "Now be a good girl and stay unconscious." He instructed, fingering the kunai as he walked off. "Bye."

Now on to bigger prey.

**Deidara did NOT kill Kiyota, he simply knocked her unconscious so he could move on to Orochimaru. After all, she was one of his first REAL friends so yeah...**

**That is all.**


	60. Forced Hiatus

**~Author's Note~**

**I am not sure if I ever mentioned this, but my family will be moving as soon as school lets out. Since we're moving, the internet's coming off on the first of May (Don't freak out, the worst is next...) And since I'm going to a hick county where internet doesn't come as easily, it'll be awhile before I can upload anymore chapters... *Plus everyone will be **_**sup**_**er busy putting in the septic tank, electricity, plumbing, moving in, etc.***

**I'm not sure when everything'll be hooked back up, but I WILL NOT stop making plans for this story. The moment the internet comes back on, you shall know, because a new chapter will be published.**

**So basically in short, I'm on a forced hiatus...**

**Never thought this would happen *Sniff***

***Cries in corner* **

**TT^TT**


End file.
